


Making The Pack Family

by nothingbutadreamer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Bed-Wetting, Comfort, Daddy Issues, Diapers, Dyslexia, Hurt/Comfort, Littles, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Thumb-sucking, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutadreamer/pseuds/nothingbutadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, and the rest of the pack slowly become a family in the most unconventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction. If you enjoy, please leave kudos and comments. Thanks!

Isaac avoided everyone's gaze as he walked to school. He was exhausted from the night before. Usually climbing through his bedroom window was a quick and simple task, but after the gruesome workout that Derek had put the pack through, he had slipped on the wet windowsill and tumbled into his bedroom. He prayed that his dad was sound asleep and hadn't heard the raucous, but it wasn't his night. He shook the thought away, he didn't want to think about last night, how he had once again been locked in the freezer downstairs, stuck in there for hours, and involuntarily peeing his pants.

The lock on the freezer was undone 10 minutes before the first school bell and it took all of that time for Isaac to change clothes and sprint to school so he wasn't late, there was no time for a shower or breakfast. Isaac irritably scratched his thigh as he entered History class, the traces of pee that were left were making his legs itchy. 

Scott looked quizzically at Isaac when he sat down and leaned over frowning, he had smelt the piss and sweat immediately when Isaac entered. It wasn't an unusual occurrence for Isaac to smell funny but the smell radiating off him today was more potent than other days and Scott was concerned. "Isaac," Scott called two desks away, "Isaac."

Isaac glanced briefly in Scott's direction and faked a smile, he sometimes hated Scott's curious and fatherly glances whenever he would walk into first period "What's up?"

"Did you get into your house safely last night?" Scott inquired not wanting to bring up the fact that Isaac stank of pee.

Isaac gave a curt nod before turning to face the front "Fine."

Scott opened his mouth again to bring up the smell but closed it when he heard the bell ring and looked over to see the teacher enter, he would bring it up to Isaac, maybe even Derek later.

Scott spent the rest of the day watching Isaac carefully noting each time Isaac shifted uncomfortably and glanced at the clock. At 2:55, Scott watched Isaac bolt from the class and speed away on his bike. Back home to shower probably, thought Scott before heading off to find Stiles.

\---

"Hey Scott! Scott!" Yelled Stiles from across the hallway running to catch up with him. "Scott!"

Scott turned around and grinned "What Stiles, what?"

Stiles shrugged and slowed down, attempting to keep pace with Scott as he bounced foot to foot.

"Nothing to say," laughed Scott placing a hand on Stiles's shoulder causing Stiles to stop his bouncing, "What a surprise."

Stiles grinned "Sorry, just thinking. I'm coming over later right? Or I could come over now? Practise has been cancelled so I can-I should come over now instead."

"Sure, now is fine," Scott replied not seeing a problem with Stiles coming over earlier.

Stiles bounced happily and gave Scott a slap on the back "Awesome! I'll go get my books and meet you at your locker." Stiles called before rushing off down the hallway.

Scott rolled his eyes, Stiles had so much energy.

\---

Stiles waved bye to Scott shutting the door quietly when he left. Stiles sighed to himself and looked at the clock, 6:45. His dad had the night shift and wouldn't be home until the morning and Scott had forced him to do his homework so he was free to do whatever he wanted. Stiles bit his lip, his mind going to the cardboard box under his bed. A box filled with things that a 17 year old shouldn't own. Stiles turned slightly red just thinking about the box, he was such a freak for liking those things. But he was a freak with a box, and with a cheeky grin he rushed upstairs. 

Stiles gently laid the box on his bed gnawing on the inside of his mouth, unsure if he wanted to continue. Stiles stayed in that position for a while, voices in the back of his head mumbling the words freak, stupid, and unloved. Stiles tried to get the voices out, but they always lingered. "Screw it," muttered Stiles opening the box ever so slowly. He carefully pulled out the items, rolling each item in his hand before placing it on his bedspread. It had taken Stiles a long time to procure each item. Everyone knew him in town and if he had bought any of these things in an actual store, there would have been a lot of questions.

Stiles looked at the small amount of items on his bed and grabbed his favourite one first. He delicately held the pacifier in his hands, remembering how much searching he had done to find an adult pacifier. This item had taken him over four months to find and had taken the most effort. It was all worth it though, he thought, as he slowly placed the pacifier to his lips. He gently pushed it into his mouth letting it part his lips and push down his tongue. Stiles moaned as he feelt the pacifier fill his mouth up. Those four months of searching were not wasted thought Stiles as he began sucking on his baby blue pacifier. He used the pacifier all the time and was glad it was back in his mouth. Having his pacifier in his mouth was the only time he didn't feel like talking, he enjoyed the rhythmic suck instead. Looking at the other items on the bed he stashed most of them back in the box leaving on his bed his stuffed animal and a colouring book. He didn't want have too much out just in case his dad came home early. Stiles grabbed the colouring book and crayons while simultaneously tucking his dinosaur under his arm. Stiles soon was sprawled out on the floor, crayons splayed everywhere, he was in absolute bliss. It was as if nothing bad ever happened in the world, nothing bad had ever happened to him.

\--- 

Isaac stared at the porcelain plate as he pushed the peas back and forth with his fork, he hated peas.

"Isaac. Eat your peas," ordered Mr. Lahey.

"Yes sir," mumbled Isaac lifting a small pile of peas to his mouth. He opened his mouth hesitantly and forced the peas in before swallowing them quickly his face scrunching in disgust at the taste.

"Do you not like my cooking?" Questioned Mr. Lahey. He didn't appreciate the look on Isaac's face, he was an ungrateful child.

"No-no," Isaac said defensively.

"Then why do you look disgusted?"

Isaac looked at the green peas and then blushed "Peas aren't the most appetizing to me."

"Unappetizing?' Mr. Lahey exclaimed angrily "Unappetizing? I slave away to make this dinner for you and you are disrespectful enough to call them unappetizing? Eat all of them now."

Isaac nodded submissively and shoved the peas down his throat, he shouldn't have said that out loud, he couldn't be a disobedient son.

Mr. Lahey took a large breath and moved the conservation onward, "Have you done your homework yet?"

"I did it when I first came home," Isaac informed him swallowing the last of the peas. 

"Good," Mr. Lahey replied curtly before leaving Isaac to clean up. Isaac dutifully cleaned up making sure the kitchen was spotless before he headed to his room. He glanced briefly at his bed before sliding into his desk chair where he sat and played computer games until past 2 a.m., his eyes constantly flickering towards his inviting bed. He hadn't sat down on his bed because he was afraid the stain from two nights ago hadn't dried, especially since he had covered the stain with the sheets so his Father didn't see. Isaac leaned over and slid his hand underneath the comforter, trying to feel if the bed was still wet. Coming across a dry sheet, Isaac sighed with relief. Grabbing his laptop, he hopped underneath his sheets and continued to play the video games. He wanted to be more comfortable as he pulled the all nighter, he was starting to cramp up in his desk chair. Despite the video games and bright lights, Isaac couldn't fight the fatigue hitting him and he was soon fast asleep.

He woke up with an oomph the next day landing on his ass. "What?" He muttered tiredly still not fully awake.

"You're unbelievable Isaac!" Exclaimed his Father angrily. "You're almost 17 and you can't keep your fucking bed dry? I told you that if you wet the bed again you'd be in the freezer for a week. UP!" He roared pulling Isaac up "Go clean yourself up, you disgrace."

Isaac hung his head ashamed as his dad berated him. He knew he was a disgrace, what idiot couldn't hold their bladder at night. Isaac ran to the bathroom and stripped himself of his pajamas before sliding into the shower, he scrubbed furiously as he cleaned himself, he wanted to look presentable again for his Father. Isaac turned the water off and stepped out reaching for his towel but was met with air. Isaac looked around trying to find where he placed his towel. Maybe he had left it in his room?

"Sir?" Isaac hesitantly called shivering.

"Yes Isaac?"

"Do you think you could grab my towel?" He called.

Mr. Lahey entered the bathroom and looked at the state of Isaac. "There are no towels available for bedwetters. Their towels go towards cleaning up the mess they made on their bed. I mean, if you hadn't had an accident, then I wouldn't have needed to use your towel."

Isaac looked at his dad desperately, the words hitting him hard. "B-but what am I meant to do now?"

"Figure it out yourself Isaac, you're a big boy," smirked Mr. Lahey, "Oh wait, you're not otherwise you'd be able to keep your bed dry."

Isaac hugged himself tightly, he couldn't help himself, he didn't do it willingly.

With that final remark, Isaac's dad strolled off. Isaac stood there shaking miserably. How the heck was he meant to dry.

\---

When Isaac entered school later that day, he was coughing miserably. Having to drip dry was tough; he was cold, tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep. Obviously he couldn't go to sleep during the day, otherwise he'd more likely than not wake up with wet pants and he had to fight his persistent cough. If his Father knew he was sick, he would be in a world of trouble.

"Isaac," Scott said shaking him, "I've called your name three times. Didn't you hear me?"

Isaac blinked slowly at Scott "Sorry. I-" he let out a dry cough "Sorry. I just didn't hear you."

Scott looked at Isaac and frowned only now noticing Isaac's slight shiver and the bags under his eyes, he needed to keep better track of his pack members when Derek couldn't. "Isaac, are you sick?"

"No!" Exclaimed Isaac more forceful than necessary before letting out another deep cough "I-I just have a slight cough."

"Oh your poor baby," murmured Scott affectionately.

"Whose a poor baby?" Stiles asked sliding into his seat, hoping desperately that Scott would say him.

"Isaac is," informed Scott, "He's sick and for a werewolf that's not normal. Isaac, you must be extremely ill."

Isaac shook his head denying it again "No. I told you I'm fine."

Stiles looked at Isaac now seeing the sickly look on his face and nodded before coming along side Scott. "Get up," ordered Stiles grabbing Isaac gently by the arm. Isaac resisted, he couldn't leave his seat. "Come on," Stiles exclaimed pulling him up more vigorously. Isaac couldn't fight back and toppled towards Stiles when he stood up, unable to get a solid footing. Stiles steadied him, looking forlornly at Isaac wishing that he was in his situation, then Scott could take care of him.

Scott grabbed Isaac's other arm "Let's take you home."

"No!" Isaac moaned, "I can't go home when I'm sick. I-can't-no!"

Scott frowned, "What do you mean? You need to get some rest and fix yourself up."

"I said no!" Isaac exclaimed pulling away from the two before stumbling back and landing on the floor with a groan. 

Scott leaned over and scooped Isaac up like he was a child. "It's okay Isaac," reassured Scott as he carried him out of the school, "I'll take you to Derek's instead okay? Does that sound better?"

Isaac nodded involuntarily wrapping his arms around Scott before letting out another loud and long cough. "I'm sorry for being sick."

Stiles looked at Isaac incredulous, "This is not your fault," he promised, "People get sick all the time."

I wish I was sick, thought Stiles seeing how careful Scott was being with Isaac, like he was precious baby.

Isaac didn't reply, now in a half-comatose state in Scott's arms. Scott gently carried him to Stiles's car before placing him in the back and buckling his seatbelt. "Where's your phone? I have to call your dad."

"Please don't call him," muttered Isaac before trying to sit up. He couldn't let Scott call his Father, especially after the incident this morning. If he got sick and skipped school, he would be in a lot of trouble.

"I have to," Scott told him pulling the phone out of Isaac's back pocket and dialing Isaac's dad's number. In two rings, Mr. Lahey picked up.

"Why are you using your phone at school Isaac?" Mr. Lahey asked immediately.

"Sorry sir," Scott said professionally slightly confused at the tone Isaac's dad was using. "I'm Isaac's friend, Scott. Isaac here is ill and I was wondering if it would be okay if I took him out of school and to Derek's place."

Mr. Lahey was quite on the phone for a while, he doubted that Isaac was sick. He was probably avoiding the punishment he was going to receive when he got home. The punishment's helped Isaac grow as a person and learn from his mistakes and he didn't want Isaac to shy away from them. "Isaac is sick?" He clarified.

"Yes sir."

There was a sigh on the other end "Take Isaac to Devin's house or whatever his name is. Don't let him come home until he's better." Mr. Lahey informed him before shutting his cellphone, Isaac probably wasn't even sick. As soon as his son got home, more than one punishment was in order.

Scott nodded to Stiles, "It's fine, drive to Derek's will ya?"

"Sure thing Scotty boy," Stiles said putting his jeep into drive and zooming off to Derek's.

\---

"Can't he just stay here?" Begged Scott as Isaac leaned on him. "He's sick and he said he didn't want to go home. It also didn't sound like his dad wanted him to come home either, like at all. His dad was kind of a dick in all reality"

Derek glared at the three of them, of course a knock on his door at 8:00 in the morning would be because of these three. "Bring him in and lay on the couch. I'll check him out."

Isaac crumpled into the couch as soon as Scoot laid him down, his cough echoing through the house. "God," muttered Stiles, "He sounds sick."

"I feel bad for him," Scott said pushing away some stray hairs on Isaac's sweaty face.

Derek came back with a thermometer and gently slipped it into Isaac's mouth. His normal temperature should be around 99.5. Hearing the beep a minute later, Derek pulled the thermometer out of Isaac's mouth frowning when he saw the number, 106.5 "Damn Isaac, you sure are sick."

Isaac blearily looked at Derek and tried to sit up "Sorry. I can be better." He shouldn't even be at Derek's house right now, he should be at school, he should be a good boy.

Derek shook his head and pushed him back onto the couch. "Just lay there and try to sleep. I'm going to get you a glass of water and some Tylenol okay?" Derek turned and looked at the two other boys, "Back to school," he told them firmly, "I'm not having three of my pack falling ill."

Stiles pouted, "Come on Derek. I bet we can help! I'll play doctor and everything!"

"No," Derek replied authoritatively. "Now scram. You guys can come back later. Pick up his homework while you're at school."

"Thanks Derek," Scott replied grabbing a reluctant Stiles and dragging him away. "We'll be back later," called Scott, "Text if you need anything.

Derek heard Stile's jeep start up and stood there until he couldn't hear it any longer. Turning back to Isaac, he frowned still seeing him awake. Why wouldn't that pup sleep pondered Derek as he filled a glass full of water and grabbed four tylenol pills, werewolves burned through them quicker. "Isaac," Derek said softly sitting on the edge of the couch, "I've brought you the Tylenol."

Isaac batted his eyelids and looked at the blurry figure of Derek before slowly pushing himself to a sitting position. He grabbed the glass of water with shaking hands before downing it and the pills. Finishing off the refreshing water he collapsed back onto the couch groaning and coughing.

Derek grabbed a blanket and slid it over Isaac. "Just rest okay?" Instructed Derek as he tucked Isaac carefully into the blanket. He hoped by keeping Isaac warm he could break the fever quicker.

Isaac didn't even try to fight going to sleep despite knowing that would be the worst decision of all. He felt awful, his throat was on fire and his head had a jackhammer in it, hammering away. There was no way in the world he could concentrate on staying awake.

Once Isaac looked comfortable, Derek left the room. Isaac wouldn't need anything until he woke up, which hopefully wouldn't be a long time.

It was around 1:30 when Derek smelt it, the smell of piss.

"What the fuck," muttered Derek as he opened his study door only to be confronted with an even stronger smell of urine. "Jesus," groaned Derek pinching his nose, sometimes he hated werewolf senses. Derek took a deep breath through his mouth before letting go of his nose to go and find the source of the smell. He slowly approached the living room and stopped, leaning on the door frame, trying to control his senses. The smell seemed to be coming from the couch, where Isaac was laying.

Derek stared at Isaac confusedly, was Isaac really that sick he couldn't even hold his bladder? With regretful steps he walked over to Isaac peeling back the blanket and grimacing. Right there, on Isaac's crotch was a huge wet patch. "All over my couch too," mumbled Derek irritably as he sussed out the situation. Looking it over, the only logical thing to do was to wake Isaac up and make him take a shower. "Isaac," Derek said loudly shaking him, "Wake up Isaac."

Isaac coughed and opened his eyelids exposing his bloodshot eyes, "W-what?"

Derek sighed, unable to be mad at him. He looked so fragile and small. "You had an accident buddy," Derek informed him gently as he helped Isaac sit up.

"What?" Muttered Isaac still not properly awake.

"You peed yourself," Derek told him bluntly. "And I need you to go take a shower so you can clean yourself and I can clean the couch."

Isaac opened his at that statement "Fuck," he said starting to tiredly tear up, "I'm sorry Derek, I couldn't help it."

"You're sick," Derek said standing him up, "It's okay. It was just a one-time thing. Why don't we go get cleaned up, okay?"

Isaac nodded not elaborating on how this was not a one-time thing. "I'll clean myself up Derek." Isaac told him trying to stand on his own, he felt horrible that Derek would have to touch anything with his bodily functions on it. "Don't worry."

Derek grabbed Isaac again seeing him sway as he bent down to start cleaning. "I'm going to clean it, do not fret. I'm taking you to the bathroom now so you shower, I'm not sure you can stand on your own."

Isaac let out a cough but didn't object to Derek practically carrying him to the bathroom, he was shaking too hard and his eyelids were becoming heavy.

"Here we are," Derek said entering the bathroom with Isaac and setting him down on the lid of the toilet. "I'm going to clean up the couch, have a quick shower, and grab you a pair of pajamas from my room. Don't fall or anything," Derek told Isaac slowly waiting for a nod that he understood. "Good," Derek said seeing the nod, he would be back as quickly as possible.

Isaac watched Derek walk out of the bathroom and frowned, he couldn't remember what Derek has asked him to do. "Clothes?" He asked out loud gripping the bottom of his shirt unsure if he should pull it off. "Clothes," confirmed Isaac after a few seconds of thought before labouriously pulling his shirt off. "Oh god," Isaac said leaning back and putting his head on the wall, he felt like he was going to throw up. Isaac stayed in that position trying to calm his stomach and instead he ended up falling asleep, his wet pants still clinging to him.

"Okay Isaac," Derek said coming in fifteen minutes later. "I've done all my jobs but I haven't heard you hop into the shower ye-oh Isaac," Derek said stopping his sentence midway when he caught sight of Isaac asleep on the toilet. Isaac was snoring slightly but even from a distance Derek could feel the heat radiating from Isaac's body. It broke his heart that someone from his pack was sick, he needed to do all he could to help. "Let's fix you up," Derek said placing the pajamas on the counter and standing Isaac up slowly and undoing the button on his pants. He had seen Isaac's lower half multiple times, especially during training when Jackson would get a little too violent and accidentally rip off Isaac's pants. An accident Jackson claimed everytime but Derek believed there were ulterior motives.

"What is this," muttered Derek seeing red splotches all over Isaac's thighs and groin, it was almost as if Isaac had a diaper rash, but Isaac didn't wear diapers so what had caused this red bumpy rash? "Isaac," whispered Derek putting that question on the back burner, "It's time for a shower, I need you to wake up for only five minutes so I can clean you off and then I promise you can go back to sleep?" Derek groaned when he got no reply from Isaac. "Isaac," Derek said louder "Isaac I need you to wake up. Isaac!"

Isaac's eyes fluttered open when he heard his name being yelled, his mind automatically flashing to this morning. "Sorry!" Isaac blurted out and immediately tried to stand before toppling forward onto Derek. "Sorry. Sorry! I'm getting in the shower I promise."

Derek nodded sympathetically "I know, but let me help you okay? You're too sick to stay awake or even stand by yourself."

"No-no," Isaac said attempting to shove him off, he didn't want help, "I can do it."

Derek ignored him and turned the shower on letting it run for a few moments before helping Isaac in. "Stay steady," he warned grabbing the shampoo and lathering Isaac's hair up. "Shut your eyes," he ordered Isaac who obliged squeezing them tightly shut.

"Good job," praised Derek letting the suds wash out. He washed Isaac's body slowly and turned off the water before grabbing a towel and wrapping the almost sleeping Isaac in it.

Derek dried him quickly trying not to aggravate Isaac's rash before grabbing the pair of pajamas he had left on the counter. "One leg at a time," he told Isaac "Hold onto me and you can stick your feet in."

"I'll try," replied Isaac involuntarily grabbing Derek's shoulders for support and putting one leg into the pajamas and then the other before swaying and collapsing onto Derek with a cough.

"I've got you," Derek said picking him up, Isaac was on fire, he didn't need a shirt. "I'm going to put you in the spare bedroom and grab you something cool. Are you okay with that? Isaac?"

Isaac gave a faint nod before closing his eyes and laying his head on Derek's shoulder.

Derek carried him into the bedroom and laid Isaac gently down before covering him up with a blanket. He came back a few moments later with a cool wash cloth placing it gently on Isaac's forehead. "Hopefully you'll cool down," Derek said worriedly looking at the feverish Isaac. There was nothing he could do except wait for the fever to break. Derek knew Isaac just needed sleep, and with that he turned off the lights and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later Derek stood up worriedly when he heard a fit of coughs come from Isaac's room. "Isaac?" Derek asked entering the room only to be greeted by an awful site. Isaac was leaning on his elbows, his head laying over the side of the bed as vomit spewed from his mouth. "Fuck," exclaimed Derek rushing over to Isaac and rubbing his back soothingly "Let it all out. I'll clean it up, just don't choke."

Isaac didn't reply instead continuing to vomit up his dinner from the night before. After another dry heave he slumped against Derek and looked at him through bloodshot eyes "I'm sorry," he mumbled wiping his mouth with the back of his hand "I-I didn't mean too." Isaac felt horrible that he had just destroyed Derek's carpet, he shouldn't even be ill he was a werewolf for crying out loud.

"It's okay," reassured Derek picking him up "You're sick. I should have put a bucket next to you. I will next time."

"Are you sure?" Isaac asked nervousy, his Father didn't appreciate it when he vomited, most of the times he had to clean it up with his clothes or when he was a kid, his stuffed animals. 

"I'm confident," replied Derek readjusting Isaac so he was leaning on Derek in a more comfortable way. "Do you want a flat ginger ale to rid your mouth of that yucky taste of vomit?"

"Uh-sure," Isaac said hesitantly unconsciously griping Derek tighter.

"I'll even add a swirly straw," grinned Derek as he helped Isaac into the kitchen. "I used to drink out of them when I was sick." Derek blushed when he heard that phrase come out of his mouth, of course Isaac, a 17 year old wouldn't want a swirly straw, he wasn't a kid.

Isaac smiled fondly as he imagined a small Derek drinking out of a swirly straw. "Sure," he told Derek. He let Derek sit him down and took the drink when Derek handed it to him. He took a sip and watched it go up the straw before moaning as it soothed his throat, it was already making him feel better.

"Drink as much as you can," ordered Derek before assessing the situation. Isaac looked comfortable enough drinking the soda. "I'll be right back, I'm going to clean up the vomit."

Isaac nodded and watched him go. He sipped the soda slowly wanting to get the vomit taste out of his mouth. 

Derek came back a while later, the vomit had been harder to clean up than he had thought. "Did the drink make you feel better?" Derek asked Isaac as he washed his hands in the sink.

 

"It made me feel a lot better," Isaac told him. "I wasn't able to finish it all, is that okay?"

"Totally fine and good thing you are feeling better," Derek said relieved, hopefully Isaac's bug was already making its way out of his system. "I'm going to take your temperature," Derek informed Isaac grabbing the thermometer. "102," Derek said pulling it out, "You're already getting better."

Isaac's lips upturned for a split second before falling into a frown. If he got better he would have to go home and face his Father, he didn't want know what type of punishment would be waiting for him for skipping class, wetting the bed, and getting sick. It was going to be an intense one, he already knew that.

Derek noticed Isaac's conflicted face but didn't comment, he didn't want to pry. "Do you want to watch some television?"

Isaac nodded, he didn't feel sleepy anymore. "Sure."

"Okay. The couch is clean so you can sit on it." He told Isaac helping him move to the couch. He wrapped Isaac in a blanket and handed him the remote. "Watch whatever you like, Scott and Stiles should be here soon with your homework. I'm not letting you go to school tomorrow but you should get ahead on your homework. Sound good?"

"Thanks," Isaac replied before turning the television on.

Derek left him to watch television and waited for the doorbell to ring.

Derek opened the door a little while later to an impatient Stiles and a concerned Scott. "How is he?" Scott asked entering the flat and throwing his backpack onto the table and walking into the living room only to see Isaac curled up with a blanket covering him. "How are you Isaac?"

Isaac looked up, his eyes still bloodshot, and shrugged "I'm fine. Just a bug or something."

Scott scoffed and sat down "Sure didn't seem like a bug this morning-is that what Derek told you? A bug?"

Isaac nodded "He said a bug."

Scott nodded thoughtfully "I guess that could be the case, how'd you get a bug though?"

"How can a werewolf even get sick?" Butted in Stiles, sitting down on the arm of Scott's chair, he didn't want to be too far away from him.

"It's not that easy for a werewolf to get sick, but if they do it's because of constant wear and tear on the body, lack of nutrients, a strong strain of a virus, or similar things like that," Scott explained to Stiles.

Derek crossed his arms and leaned on the door way "I don't know what strain of virus you could've caught Isaac if none of us caught it. I could be working you too hard, I'll make practise a little less intense for the next few weeks."

Isaac shook his head and pushed himself up "No. You're not working me too hard Derek, I like the workouts. It must've been something apart from that," protested Isaac, his mind thinking back to the freezer, could his Father's lesson have been the cause?

"What could've it been?" Stiles asked.

"We don't know," sighed Derek "But you're getting better Isaac, so you can go home soon and relax in your own bed."

Isaac heartbeat sped up at those words while Scott shook his head subtly to Derek and stood up "I'm gonna get a drink. Derek, where do you keep your juice?"

Derek stared at him, his juice? Scott had been over a million times. He knew where the juice was. "It's in the fridge Scott."

"Can you show me?" Scott replied walking into the kitchen with a disgruntled Derek following behind.

"Seriously Scott," muttered Derek irritably as he entered the kitchen "It's right here."

"I know where it is," Scott said rolling his eyes, "I'm the one that makes you buy juice. I wanted to talk to you about Isaac."

"What about Isaac?" Derek questioned, "He's getting better."

Scott let out a small sigh and explained to Derek the phone conversation he had had that morning. How Isaac's dad wasn't concerned about Isaac and the tone of voice he had when he picked up the phone. "What dad isn't concerned about their child?"

Derek crossed his arms and pursed his lips, "Maybe you called him during a meeting and he thought Isaac was in trouble. Maybe he was stressed."

"Maybe," shrugged Scott. Maybe Isaac's dad was having an off day. "I'm just concerned. That's all."

Derek nodded, "I'll talk to Isaac about it. I'll see if anything is up."

"Thanks Derek. Do you need any help with Isaac? Stiles and I have to head back to school for lacrosse practise."

"No," Derek said "You two should head back."

Scott nodded and they both headed back into the living room. "Come on Stiles," Scott said tugging his shirt "Let's go."

Stiles stood up and waved to Isaac "See you later," he said before following behind Scott.

Isaac sighed relieved when they left, he was now exhausted and wanted to sleep but he knew he wouldn't because he might wet Derek's couch again.

Derek looked at the clock, it was around four, Isaac hadn't slept since 1. "Isaac," Derek said gently, "Why don't you rest your eyes for a bit? Lay down and I'll tuck a blanket around you."

Isaac shook his head slowly "I'm not tired."

Derek scoffed "You're definitely exhausted. At least lay down."

"I said I'm fine," protested Isaac. As long as he was sitting up, he couldn't fall asleep.

Derek ignored Isaac and walked over pushing his shoulders down gently until they were touching the couch knowing Isaac was to weak to resist. "Stay," he ordered firmly before tightly tucking the blanket around Isaac.

Isaac didn't fight back, as soon as his head landed on the pillow he knew he had lost the battle. Soon Isaac was lulled to sleep by the warmth of the blanket and the hum of the tv.

Derek smiled triumphantly when he saw Isaac's eyes shut. He knew Isaac was tired.

Isaac slept soundly until around six when he was woken up by the itchiness between his legs. Isaac groaned as he sat up and let the blanket fall off of him. "Fuck" he muttered seeing his, well Derek's, soaked pajama pants. "He's gonna kill me," whimpered Isaac. Derek would be just like his Father, disappointed. He stood up to go clean himself off but the rush of blood to his head made him gasp and sitt back down. He felt nauseous. "Oh god," Isaac exclaimed bringing his hand up to his mouth. "Oh god," he repeated frantically looking around for a rubbish bin, he was about to puke.

Spotting one next to the lamp, he rushed over ignoring the throbbing in his head before loudly puking into the bin.

"Isaac?" Derek called coming in from the kitchen "Did you just puke?"

Isaac looked at him feebly, his body curled around the bin. He nodded momentarily forgetting about his soaked pants, for some reason he wanted Derek to help him.

"Oh poor baby," Derek said softly, "Stand back up and I'll help you back to the couch."

Isaac did as he was told and stood up slowly before turning pale as he realized that his pants were damp. Isaac quickly brought his hands to his crotch in an attempt to cover the wet spot.

"Isaac" Derek exclaimed looking at him in shock "Did you have another accident?"

Isaac shut his eyes tightly and didn't reply, maybe if he didn't say anything, Derek would ignore it.

"Isaac," Derek repeated "It's okay. I'll go get you another pair of pajamas and a wash cloth. You must be really sick if you've had two accidents in one day."

"Hella sick," agreed Isaac hastily, he would be home tomorrow so Derek wouldn't know any of the wiser that his accidents were not part of him being sick. Having another authourity figure know about the accidents would mortify him.

Derek took his arm and led him to the bathroom "Let's get you cleaned up."

\---

"Scott," whined Stiles in the locker room, his hand stuck in his shirt "Help!"

Scott rolled his eyes and pulled the shirt over Stiles's head and helped his arms into the penny. "You are seriously the most uncoordinated person I've ever met. What would you do without me?"

Stiles shrugged, "I'd probably curl up into the corner and die."

Scott laughed at that and grinned when he saw Isaac enter the locker room. Isaac looked much better than two weeks ago and was finally cleared to come back to practise. "I'm glad your back Isaac. You look loads better."

Isaac nodded and faked smiled, "Feeling loads better too. That bug really shook me."

Scott nodded understandingly, he had seen how Isaac looked during that time. "We'll see you on the field. Don't be late, Coach is in a bad mood."

Isaac watched them leave and grabbed his stuff before heading to the bathroom to change. The bruises on his stomach were from his punishment along with the deep cut on his right hip. He didn't want anybody else to see because his Father had said that others wouldn't understand the importance of being punished. Isaac knew that he had to be punished to learn and didn't need any questions. After quickly changing and getting a strange look from Jackson, he rushed off onto the field.

Isaac slumped against the locker once practise was over. The Coach had ridden them hard, giving them an extra 10 laps and extending practise for an hour. He was exhausted and his whole body shook.

"Isaac?" Stiles asked worriedly seeing the slight vibration of Isaac.

Isaac blinked slowly and pushed himself off of the locker, "Sorry. Didn't mean to lean on your locker." 

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," grumbled Isaac grabbing his clothes from the locker and slamming the door shut, why was everyone so worried about him all of a sudden. 

Stiles looked at Scott confused, "Um... what?"

Scott shrugged and grabbed his towel, "I dunno."

Stiles followed behind him, grabbing his own towel.  
\---

Isaac combed his hair with his fingers and entered his house, making sure he left his lacrosse gear outside, he didn't want his house to stink up with his smelly gear.

"Isaac?" Mr. Lahey called hearing the door open.

"Yes sir?" Isaac replied entering the kitchen and placing his backpack on its designated hook.

"How was your day?"

"It was fine, I'm doing a lot better at lacrosse and Coach said I'm going to start as offense instead of defense next game," Isaac told him happily, he was proud of how he was improving in lacrosse, he might even have a chance to push Scott out of his position as co-captain for next year.

"What about your studies?" Mr. Lahey asked dismissing the achievement Isaac had made in lacrosse. "I received an email saying that your report card came today."

Isaac gulped at those words, he had completely forgotten that parents were sent out an email about report cards. He had wanted to avoid the conversation for as long as possible. He needed more time to heal.

"I would like to see it," demanded Mr. Lahey.

"Can it wait until after dinner?" Suggested Isaac "And my shower?"

Mr. Lahey crossed his arms and shook his head "Now."

Isaac grabbed his backpack and reluctantly pulled the manila envelope out of the bag and with shaking hands gave it to his Father. He didn't know how he was going to react.

Mr. Lahey delicately opened it and scanned over the paper, an evident frown appearing on his face. "Isaac Lahey, what do you think of this report card?"

Isaac shrugged, he knew it was horrible, not one of his best but not every semester could be his best. "I think it's okay."

"Okay?" Scoffed Mr. Lahey folding the paper in half. "Okay? This is abysmal Isaac. Two Bs, Three C, and a D-. A D- in English for Christ's sake, you speak that language Isaac, it cannot be that hard."

Isaac avoided his gaze, it was hard! All the words jumbled on the paper, he didn't know how to fix it. 

"Care to explain yourself?" Mr. Lahey asked crossing his arms. Such an abysmal report card would require punishment downstairs.

"Well-," Isaac started before stopping after seeing his dad's face, "Sorry sir. I'll try harder next quarter, I promise."

"I think you need a reminder that you need to try harder," Mr. Lahey told him. "Go put your backpack upstairs and I'll meet you downstairs. Also, if you need to go potty like a big boy, please do so, you don't want to clean downstairs again do you?"

Isaac turned beet red at those words and rushed upstairs. He threw his backpack down on the bed and went to the toilet before heading downstairs, he just hoped tonight would be short, he had a pack meeting he needed to go to tomorrow.

\---

"Have you seen Isaac?" Jackson asked sitting down at the table, "We've got practise with Derek tonight and I haven't seen Isaac all day."

Lydia shook her head, "He wasn't in math class, maybe he isn't at school today."

Scott sighed, Isaac was becoming for elusive as the year went on. "What a surprise."

\---

Isaac heard the knock at the door and groaned, of course they'd be knocking on his door after school, all concerned about his well-being. Why would it be any different?"

Isaac looked at himself in the mirror, making sure his long sleeves covered the scratches and bruises he had caused last night from falling after the punishment.

Isaac opened the doo,r "Hey Scott."

"Hey," Scott said entering without an invite, the smell of metal permeating him. "You weren't at school today? You okay?"

"I'm fine," replied Isaac nonchalantly, "Why are you here?"

"You weren't at school today so we were worried. Plus we have pack training tonight," Scott told him, "It's in about 30 minutes, are you ready to go?"

Isaac bit his lip, his Father said he wasn't allowed to leave the hose until he got home. "I can't go," Isaac told him, "Tell Derek I'm sorry."

Scott shook his head, he wasn't giving up that easily. "I know Derek was lenient because you were healing but he said you have to be at practise tonight otherwise he's gonna be real mad."

"I can't," Isaac repeated angrily, why wasn't Scott comprehending that he couldn't go? He wanted to but he wasn't sure even if he could if he could move as well as he normally does. "I'm grounded okay?" He told Scott making up a lie.

"Tell him it's a school thing. I'll leave a note for him and then Derek will talk to him. Come on, let's go," Scott said making up a solution. He quickly jotted out a note and then firmly grabbed Isaac's wrist not seeing the wince of pain that flickered across Isaac's face.

Scott forced Isaac into the car and drove off, heading to the training location.

Isaac groaned once they were there and followed Scott in, he was sorer than he thought.

"Nice of you two to show up," Derek said seeing them enter. He was worried that Isaac wasn't going to show up, thank god for Scott who was second in command for ensuring Isaac came. "We've got a few things to discuss but otherwise tonight is based on offensive training and tomorrow night will be on defensive training."

Scott nodded and sat next to Lydia who looked at him boredly; she was just there for the information and then to oversee the training.

Derek made sure they were all there before having a brief discussion with them about menial pack things before demonstrating the offensive move they were to be practising tonight. "Okay, now that's over, pair up and practise the tactics that I just demonstrated to you."

Jackson grabbed Isaac to be his partner as usual. Isaac presumed it was because Jackson thought he was weaker and that it would be easier for him to win, but he liked it because it gave him more practise against a bigger person. lsaac watched Jackson shed his shirt and observed his sculpted body before pulling his loose long-sleeve down even more, he didn't want to be compared to Jackson.

"Let's go," grinned Jackson before jumping into attack mode the way Derek had shown them. Isaac fought back furiously before they switched placed and he attacked Jackson. 

"Switch partners!" Called Derek a little while later.

Isaac wiped his drenched forehead and paired up with Boyd before fighting him.

"Switch!"

Isaac huffed and paired up with Scott, panting tiredly. He could feel all the energy drain from his body when he stared at Scott. Fighting two people was enough for him tonight but he couldn't back down and be seen as the weakest link of the pack.

"Ready?" Scott asked seeing the exhaustion on Isaac's face.

"Ready," Isaac said standing in the defensive formation. Isaac tried his hardest to defend himself but his exhausted body wasn't moving fast enough. Isaac faltered and let Scott's claws slice his shirt down the center before falling back. "Time," huffed Isaac his shirt falling off of him, "Time."

Scott stared at Isaac, his mouth dropping open when he saw Isaac's torso and arms.

"Okay," Isaac said standing up and repositioning himself back into the defensive position. In the heat of the moment, he had forgotten about his battered body. "I'm good."

"Sit down," ordered Derek strolling over to Scott and Stiles. Derek looked at Scott and back at Isaac. "Explain to me why there are bruises all over your torso and cuts along your right side and arms."

"What?" Isaac asked confused before looking down and gulping. Isaac let out a laugh and spouted out a common lie, "I fell down the stairs yesterday, I'm not the most graceful." 

"Bullshit," Derek said simply before turning to Scott, "I need you to grab me a new shirt and then dismiss the others, we'll pick up defensive training tomorrow."

Scott nodded and rushed off.

Derek leaned towards Isaac and ran his finger over a bruise, he was now concerned about Isaac. What was he doing outside of practise to get such intense and slow healing injuries? "Tell me honestly, how did you get these?"

"I fell," Isaac repeated, as if he would willingly tell Derek anything. "I already told you."

Derek crossed his arms, he was going to find the cause of these bruises. He was the Alpha and he wouldn't let beta be in such evident pain.

"Here's the shirt," Scott said running back to them and handing it directly to Isaac who quickly shrugged it over his head.

Derek shooed Scott away after a short thankyou and frowned standing up to full height. He knew he had to go Alpha mode to get any information out of Isaac. "Isaac Lahey, tell me how you got those bruises right now," his eyes flaring red.

Isaac whimpered and bowed his head, the reminder that he was a beta pulsing throughout his body. He couldn't tell Derek and it took all his strength to shake his head no.

"Now," growled Derek forcing Isaac to tell him. He normally didn't force his beta's to do anything but this was serious.

Isaac shook his head again, "N-no."

Derek took a step towards Isaac who cowered beneath him, his eyes flaring yellow. "I'm not allowed to," he cried as he crumpled to the ground. 

"What?" Derek repeated his voice low and deadly.

Isaac folded in on himself, his internal conflict was in overdrive. He couldn't tell because it upset his Father when he told others of their business but he couldn't disobey his Alpha. Isaac clutched his head, his mind reeling in pain.

"Now Isaac," Derek said loudly and forcefully, making the decision for Isaac.

"Many things," whispered Isaac not looking up from his crouched position. "The bruises are because I was bad and was being punished. I had an accident and had to learn that it's not good to have accidents. The cuts are from when I fell in the basement after a night of learning; I didn't have a good report card and had to be taught that was bad. It's my fault that these things happened. They will heal soon, you shouldn't be concerned!""

Derek's eyes turned to brown at those words. "Of course I am going to be concerned Isaac. You are a beta in my pack, I will always care. Now, who inflicted the punishment on you and these 'teaching' sessions?"

With the inability to disobey still coursing through his beta veins Isaac whispered, "My Father," before huggings his knees tightly, he was going to have to apologize to his Father and be punished again for revealing that piece of family knowledge; he was being a bad boy."

Derek crouched down and pulled Isaac close trying to be careful around Isaac's bruises. "I won't tolerate that type of interaction with one of my beta's. Until further notice you will be living here okay? I don't want you to go back to that horrible place."

"It's not horrible!" Isaac cried defensively. "It's how all families work! I have to be a good son, my Father knows best."

Derek shook his head, how wrong of a statement that was. "What he is doing to you Isaac is not what's best. Not for you or for him. It is destroying you physically and mentally. You don't need to be a good son or blindly follow your Father. This is an abusive situation Isaac, we need to get you out."

Isaac shook his head ignoring Derek's words, how was he supposed to understand? Derek didn't have a family and he did. He needed to be with his Father. "I need to be with him."

"You don't," repeated Derek firmly, "You are going to live here until this situation is sorted out."

"I don't want to live here," exclaimed Isaac angrily. He couldn't leave. "I need to be with him, you aren't going to be able to teach me what I need to know or punish me so I get better. You are just an Alpha and once you find out how bad of a person I am you are not going to want me."

"You are part of my pack and I'll always want you," Derek told him firmly giving him a squeeze. He was ignoring Isaac's cry to stay with his father, that was nonnegotiable.

"You won't though!" Exclaimed Isaac, how was Derek going to help him? "I'm not a good kid. You'll give up on me eventually!"

"I won't," Derek repeated firmly before standing up. He needed to call Sheriff Stilinski immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's chapter three! Kudos, comment, and spread the word. Also if there are any spelling mistakes, please let me know. I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Derek stopped outside Isaac's house and looked at Isaac's face, it was white as a sheet. "Is your Father home?"

Isaac nodded, he could see his Father's convertible parked in the driveway.

"Would it be easier if I came in with you?"

Isaac shook his head, "I'll grab the stuff myself. It will take 10 minutes max."

"Okay," Derek said unsure if Isaac would actually return once he had entered. He felt bad ordering Isaac to return but he knew that if he didn't command him that Isaac wouldn't come back. Derek watched Isaac enter the house. He was also upset that Isaac hadn't elaborated on what the basement meant but he knew with enough prodding Isaac would tell him.

"Isaac Lahey," Mr. Lahey exclaimed when the door opened his eyes only briefly flickered from the tv screen. "You weren't even at school today, what assignment did you need to do?" And without your backpack?" Mr. Lahey asked skeptically holding up Isaac's beat up backpack.

"It was online and my partner had all the materials," lied Isaac easily as he grabbed his backpack. "Sorry for not hanging it up where it needed to be. Have you had dinner yet? I can make meatloaf if you would like."

"I went out for dinner with my colleagues," Mr. Lahey replied before turning his attention back to the tv. He was in a good mood and didn't feel like addressing the issue of Isaac leaving without permission.

Isaac turned around and walked quickly up the stairs, surprised that there wasn't any response to him leaving. Once in his room, Isaac grabbed his duffel bag from under his bed and packed. He stuffed his meager amount of clothes in there along with some mint comic books, his pillow, a picture of his mum and brother, and his childhood blanket. Once he packed his toiletries, Isaac zipped up the duffel bag and glanced across the room. Was he really going to obey Derek and leave? Isaac pondered disobeying for a moment but the throbbing sensation in his head for not obeying was persistent. He knew he couldn't deal with that type of pain if he stayed. He knew sooner or later, he would be back. Quietly Isaac opening his window and slid out of it, he wasn't confronting his dad with a duffel bag.

"Let's go," Isaac said slightly out of breath as he slid into the car. "Come on, drive!"

Derek put the car into gear and sped off.

\---

Stiles shut his bedroom door behind him, his lips turning upwards, his "stuff" was laid out perfectly. Pack meetings drained him and with his dad out on a case, again, he was free for the next two nights.

Stiles traded his plaid shirt for an Elmo shirt and his shorts for overalls. Stiles sighed loudly and sat down, "Fantastic," he said out loud feeling better automatically better. Stiles picked up his blue pacifier and slipped it into his mouth. The soft sound of sucking began to soothe him and the pack meeting and incident with Isaac began fading away. 

\---

"This is your house?" Isaac asked astonished as he dropped his duffel into the hardwood floors. He had only ever been in the basement of the Hale household and didn't remember it the two days he had stayed when he was sick. Seeing the rest of it shook him, none of it compared to the dingy basement which Isaac had modeled the rest of the house off. 

"This is my house," laughed Derek, "I don't live like the training room. I like to live in well ventilated places, thank you."

"Are you sure?" Isaac repeated confused, how was he meant to stay here? It was beautiful.

"Yes," Derek replied, "Let me show you where you'll be staying."

Derek picked up Isaac's duffel bag and gave him a tour of his house. He showed Isaac the kitchen, living room, his room, his workout room, a study, and eventually the room in which Isaac would be staying in. "This is your room, decorate it however you like but if you wreck anything, there will be consequences," Derek told him sternly. He wouldn't tolerate Isaac having any teenage angst in his room; there had to be consequences if Isaac messed up the room, it used to be his sister's.

"Of course," Isaac told him. He wouldn't be here long enough to mess anything up anyway. "How long do I have to stay here? My Father will start to worry when he doesn't see me tomorrow." 

"I'll talk to him tomorrow morning about your new living arrangement when you're at school," informed Derek. There was no way he was letting Isaac back into that monster's life. "Hop into your pajamas and I'll make us some food."

"Okay," Isaac said obediently and rummaged through his duffel bag until he found his one pair of pajamas and slipped them on. His grey pajamas were a bit tattered but he didn't mind, at least they didn't have gaping holes in them..

Isaac folded his clothes neatly and placed them back in his duffel back before following the scent of food to the kitchen. "Smells great Derek, what is it?" Asked Isaac leaning on the doorframe. 

"Chicken with peas, broccoli, and mashed potato," Derek informed him as he stirred the potatoes, "It will be ready in about 5 minutes, can you set the table?"

Isaac nodded, his face remaining neutral. He wasn't about to tell Derek that his least favourite vegetable was peas. It would be disrespectful. Turning around he grabbed plates from the cabinet and began setting the table, mentally preparing himself to eat a meal filled with foods he didn't find appealing. 

Derek dished the steaming food up a few minutes later giving Isaac an ample amount, he had seen that boy scoff down a whole pizza at pack meetings and knew Isaac was always hungry. 

Derek watched Isaac curiously as their dinner progressed, Isaac had scoffed down the peas and mashed potatoes within a minute of sitting down and then had lesiurely eaten the rest of the meal. They must be his favourite vegetables. 

""Do you want anymore? I can whip up another batch of peas if you want. They're easy to make," Derek questioned as he took the last bite of his meal.

"No thank you," Isaac told him, he wouldn't willingly eat peas and he didn't want Derek to cook more for him.

"Okay," Derek said shrugging, he trusted Isaac enough to know when he was full. "There's more food in the fridge in case you get hungry later."

"Thank you," Isaac replied before standing up to begin clearing the table. Derek followed suit. "What are you doing?" Isaac questioned seeing Derek reach for his own plate.

"Helping you clean up," Derek said as he picked up his plate. 

"But you shouldn't clean," Isaac responded confused "It's the son's duty."

Derek stopped, who had told him such a thing? "Who told you that Isaac?"

"It's the rules of any household," Isaac told him. He didn't understand why Derek was looking at him so confusedly, all households had their children clean instead of the parents.

"That is not true," Derek informed him. "In a family, the parent and child are meant to work together to divide the workload fairly; meaning if I had cooked an exhaustingly beautiful meal, then you'd clean up. Does that make sense Isaac?"

"I guess," shrugged Isaac, just because Derek lived by different rules didn't mean he was going to./p>

Derek shook his head, he needed to help Isaac get these ideas out of his head..

The evening passed quickly until it was 12 and Derek was looking expectantly at Isaac, "Isn't it time you go to bed?" 

Isaac looked at the clock and shook his head, "I normally go to bed around 2."

"Not in this household," responded Derek firmly. He knew Isaac needed to sleep, it would help speed up the healing process. "Head to bed and just relax, you'll be asleep soon."

Isaac reluctantly got up and headed to his bedroom not wanting to disobey. He slipped under the covers for the first time after going to the bathroom and stared at the ceiling; he couldn't believe he had been forced to move here. Forced wasn't the right word, thought Isaac, more like asked firmly. He didn't mind the room or the faint beam of light from underneath the bathroom. It was going to be a nice room to analyze the cracks in, he wasn't going to sleep. When his alarm "woke" him the next morning, Isaac took a refreshing shower and looked at his body. The cuts were fainter than the day before but still just as present. 

"Morning" Isaac said cheerily when he headed downstairs.

"Morning. Stiles is picking you up in half an hour to go to school, I presume that's enough time to get ready," Derek informed him before leaving the room, "Breakfast is in the kitchen!"

Isaac got ready quickly, his eyes shutting when he brushed his teeth.

"Bye!" Isaac said grabbing a bagel and heading out the door, he wasn't going to pass up free food.

"Sup," grinned Stiles when Isaac entered, he didn't say anything about the night before trying to keep an upbeat attitude for Isaac.

"Hi," muttered Isaac sliding into the front seat and biting his asiago bagel.

Stiles chatted away for the rest of the ride filling the void of silence, he didn't like it when it was too quiet.

Isaac thanked Stiles and slowly got out of the car and walked to class slowly, his brain distorted from lack of sleep and the ride with Stiles, how anyone could spend an extended time with him was a mystery, the boy never shut up.

\---

Isaac crossed his arms and blatantly avoided Derek's gaze, he had gone almost a week without sleep at Derek's house and had avoided multiple phone calls from his Father. He knew he couldn't go back home now after being gone a week. The punishment would be too severe. He didn't know why Derek hadn't talked to him yet like he said he would, he was frustrated with Derek for not fulfilling a promise.

"Isaac!" Snapped Derek fed up. Since Isaac had moved in, nothing had been the same with them, not one thing. Isaac was being unruly, mean, and cruel towards others. It was as if Isaac didn't understand that he was better staying at Derek's, if his home life wasn't so bad, Derek would have sent him packing. He couldn't deal with the lack of respect and structure Isaac showed, he had completely transformed in the week he had been staying there, as if something was different.

"What?" Isaac retorted not even glancing up from his phone. He knew if he made eye contact with Derek he would break.

"It's time for dinner," Derek said sternly.

"Not hungry," lied Isaac. He knew he couldn't eat otherwise he would fall asleep. The hunger pains were worth it if his bed stayed dry. He didn't know what kind of punishment Derek would give if it happened and he wasn't going to find out. 

"Isaac," Derek said warily, "It's time for dinner, come sit down at the table." 

"I'm good," replied Isaac.

"Now," Derek order, his Alpha voice flaring.

Isaac's head began to throb even more and he almost let out a cry of anguish. He quickly scurried to the table wanting the pain to stop.

"Thank you," Derek sighed handing Isaac his plate of rice and fish. He hated using the Alpha voice but he needed Isaac to listen.

Isaac stared longingly at the dish while he waited for Derek to finish. He knew if he ate he would sleep, and he knew if he slept he would be punished.

"Have a bite Isaac," encouraged Derek seeing him stare at the food. "You might not think you are hungry but I know you are, you haven't eaten dinner for the past week. Three bites Isaac and then you can leave if you truly aren't hungry." 

Isaac looked at Derek surprised he was using such a childish tactic on him. "And if I don't?"

"Then I'll make you sit out the next two pack practises," threatened Derek knowing how much Isaac enjoyed pack practises.

Isaac glared at Derek and reluctantly picked up his fork before ungracefully shovelling a bite into his mouth, then another bite, then another. Before long Isaac's whole plate of food was demolished and he leaned back moaning loudly, he had eaten so fast.

Derek smiled triumphantly "Do you want anymore?"

Isaac shook his head with a groan, his shrunken stomach couldn't take anymore, "I'm fine."

They cleaned up in silence before Isaac headed to his bedroom to do some of his homework, he tended to skip English and History, the subjects were tough and hurt his head to look at, especially now.

Isaac eventually checked the clock feeling broken. He was banking on his werewolf abilities to keep him awake every night but even they were draining without the sleep needed to recharge. The lack of sleep was taking a toll on his body.

Isaac felt as if his brain was going to explode, the throbbing hurt so much. "I'll just lay down for a few moments," thought Isaac crawling on top of the bed, it couldn't hurt to relax his aching head for a few moments.

The next thing Isaac knew Derek was shaking him, "Isaac, wake up." 

"Isaac," Derek said even louder, "You need to get up and take a shower, you've wet the bed."

At those words Isaac internally collapsed, he knew Derek was going to punish him and he knew an Alpha's punishment would be worse than a Father's. He was disappointing not only his Alpha but his whole pack. "I'm sorry," exclaimed Isaac jumping up and beginning to clean, maybe the quicker he cleaned, the shorter the punishment.

"It's fine Isaac", Derek said reassuringly, "I expected this a lot sooner in all honesty."

That statement stopped a frantic Isaac in his tracks, "What?"

"At the last pack meeting you said that your dad-,"

"Father," interjected Isaac.

"Your Father would punish you when you had accidents. I presumed that you meant nighttime accidents which made sense why they happened when you were sick."

Isaac didn't reply, how could Derek not even be phased by his behaviour? The accidents were a bad thing and Derek should have said something about him knowing! Then Isaac could have done something different or lied more. He couldn't believe that he had blurted that out at the meeting, he wasn't a child.

"It's a rare occurrence," Isaac defended. "Last night was one of those rare occurences, it won't happen again."

"Rare?" Derek asked in disbelief, not believing Isaac for a moment. He had a feeling that the accidents were more frequent that that."Go have a shower Isaac."

Isaac looked at the bed hesitantly. "Shouldn't I help you clean up?"

"I've got it Isaac, now go shower before school."

Isaac slowly moved towards the bathroom not sure if it was a trap to leave Derek alone to clean up his mess. Not seeing a change in Derek's behaviour, he turned and bolted to the bathroom. He showered quickly trying to erase this memory from his mind. He couldn't believe had had destroyed Derek's property and that Derek hadn't done anything to prevent it. If he had known, why hadn't he said anything?

Derek cleaned up the bed and threw the sheets in the wash. He had suspected Isaac had problems at night and the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Isaac had been "punished" for most of his life, there was psychological and physical damage done to him and Derek best bet was that Isaac's bed wetting was either a coping mechanism or something caused by the punishments. 

He would have to have a discussion with Isaac about how frequent the accidents were but he would leave that until tomorrow, he had bigger things to worry about. The Sheriff and him were making a house call to Mr. Lahey in the afternoon. He wished it had been sooner but Stilinski hadn't been free to go until today. Derek couldn't concentrate on Isaac's accidents right now, he had to concentrate on the conversation about to happen. 

Derek wiped down Isaac's bed and put the mattress onto the balcony to let it dry before washing his hands thoroughly and making breakfast and lunch for Isaac.

"Isaac," yelled Derek checking the time "Hurry up and get dressed, Stiles will be here in 10 minutes!"

Isaac heard Derek yell and groaned inwardly, he needed to know how Derek was going to help him improve his bad behaviour, silence was the worst response to incidents like this, it normally meant something more worse than normal was going to happen.

"I'm ready to go," he said as Stiles pulled up into the driveway. 

"Here's your breakfast," Derek said handing him a piece of toast with Nutella on it and a piece of fruit. "I already put your lunch into your backpack."

"Okay-uh-thanks," Isaac said quizzically, why would Derek make him lunch and breakfast after his performance this morning? He didn't deserve food.

Derek ruffled his hair and shoved him gently out the door. Derek shook his head, he knew he was worried about Isaac but physically affection, what was going on with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fourth chapter! Comment and Kudos below thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Derek stood behind Sheriff Stilinski as they both stared at Isaac's house; Mr. Lahey's car was parked outside and the blaring of the television could be heard. "Might as well knock," Derek suggested looking between Stilinski and the door. "No reason to wait any longer."

John Stilinski sighed and pressed the doorbell, the sound echoing throughout the house. The door eventually swung open to reveal one angry Mr. Lahey who glared at them both. "Yes?"

"Hello sir," John said stepping closer towards him, "May we come in? I would like to discuss Isaac." 

"Isaac?" Mr. Lahey said unamused. "Is he in trouble?"

"May we come in?" Repeated Sheriff Stilinski.

Mr. Lahey rolled his eyes but opened the door up, of course the police would be at his door because of Isaac. Knowing his son, he was probably locked up in jail for lighting something on fire.

Derek followed behind Mr. Lahey as they all entered the kitchen "Have a seat," gestured Mr. Lahey.

"Mr. Lahey," John said taking a seat, "Do you know where your son currently is?"

"Its Marcus," Mr. Lahey told them stiffly before also taking a seat. "Isaac is staying at a friend's house for a while," he told them making up a lie on the spot.

Sheriff Stilinski nodded skeptically, "Whose house is he staying at?"

"He never told me," he lied easily. "Isaac likes to keep information to himself."

John scoffed, of course Marcus was placing blame on Isaac. Producing the flip phone from his pocked he flipped it open. "Do you know whose phone this is Marcus? It's your son's."

Marcus's body tensed slightly. "And?" 

"It contains all the text messages you have sent your son the past week along with photographs of his torso and arms. This phone alone could result in jail time. Could you imagine yourself in jail Marcus? People don't take to kindly to child abusers. If this phone doesn't phase you, I am willing to bet that if I were to search your house, which I could do without a warrant because you granted me access, would produce a little bit more evidence on the conditions Isaac has been living in."

Marcus stared at him dumbfounded, no one had ever had the courage to speak so blatantly to him. He knew that if the Sheriff searched the house that jail time would result and he couldn't go to jail, he had to maintain his status.

"Now what does this mean?" John Stilinski said crossing his arms and pocketing the phone. "It means Isaac will be removed from your care. He will be placed in the foster care system as a 17 year old. In a year he'll probably leave and start his own life, still afraid of your shadow. Despite Isaac being so close to adulthood he technically needs a guardian," John gestured towards Derek, "Now Derek here is willing to become Isaac's guardian and we can put this situation behind us on the stipulation that you will not contact Isaac and will grant guardian status to Derek. I've brought the papers to start this process tonight." "

John pulled the papers out of his pocket and unfolded them before sliding them over to Mr. Lahey along with a pen. "Here you go sir."

"I'm not signing these," stated Marcus loudly before standing up. He was outraged at the accusations being made against him. He was not an abuser, he was a loving parent who cared about the development of his child. "You cannot come into my house and throw around accusations about me. Leave my house immediately. I will be reporting you to the authourities once you leave about your blatant tactic of threatening me."

John stood up to his full height and looked at Marcus menacingly, "If you do not sign those papers tonight Marcus, my department will be here in fifteen minutes and will be combing your house from top to bottom. I know for a fact that your basement is holding evidence that would not only release you of guardianship of Isaac but also send you to prison tomorrow. Is that what you want?"

Marcus weighed his options. On one hand he cared for Isaac and wanted him to grow stronger everyday but the lessons never worked and on the other hand, he wasn't going to jail for a false accusation of child abuse. Marcus sat down and grabbed the pen, not even reading the papers over before scratching his signature on them. Once he finished signing he knew he had made the right decision. Having Isaac gone for the week had been bliss and he couldn't wait for the rest of his life without his disappointing son. "Get out of my house," hissed Marcus throwing the papers at Stilinski.

The Sheriff grinned truimphantly before folding the papers up and ushering Derek out of the house.

They drove away in silence before Derek looked at him in shock; he had forgotten that John could be so scary. "Fuck man," Derek blurted out, "You scared me Sheriff and I wasn't even on the receiving end of that conversation. I'm glad you are protecting Beacon Hills."

John shrugged sheepishly, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins. "It is my job. I need you to sign those papers though and Isaac will then be under your guardianship."

Derek gulped at those words and nodded, he couldn't believe he was going to be Isaac's guardian. They hadn't discussed it but from Derek's perspective, it was the only viable option especially due to Isaac's werewolfness, he couldn't let him be a werewolf in a foster home. "Isaac's gonna be all mine," Derek mumbled looking out the window, he just hoped that Isaac would be okay with it.

\---

Isaac wrung his hand anxiously as he waited for Derek and the Sheriff to come back. He had come home to an empty house and knew that Derek had finally gone to see his Father. Isaac heard the door click and he jumped up rushing to the door. "What happened?" 

Derek looked at him and then at the Sheriff, "I'm becoming your legal guardian."

Isaac choked on his spit, that was not the outcome he was expecting. "What?"

"Sit down," Derek said ushering him to the couch. "I know we haven't discussed this new development but you have to understand. You cannot be bound to your Father anymore, it was an abusive relationship Isaac and we had to help you leave it. Plus, I couldn't let you stay in the foster system as a werewolf."

Isaac crossed his arms and shook his head, his mind reeling. There was no way his Father would have willingly signed the papers, he loved him. Derek and the Sheriff must have done something to force him to think about giving up his role as guardian. "No. No. No. I'm meant to be with my Father, that is how it works! He helps me grow and I'm meant to grow under him! I'm a big kid and I need to obey him!"

Derek sighed and scooted closer to Isaac before enveloping him into an unconventional hug. "Oh Isaac," he said softly, "That is not how a family works, if you are willing to let me become your guardian I will show you how a guardian is meant to be. You won't need to be a 'big' kid, you can just be yourself, I'll accept it completely."

Isaac pushed himself away from Derek, he wasn't believing any of the bullshit that Derek was saying.

"Would you be okay being under my guardianship?" Derek asked softly, his own pulse rising. He didn't know he was going to be so nervous about the response.

"Can I think about it?" Isaac replied looking at the ground. He couldn't just leave his Father if he still wanted him, he needed time to think about the options. If he said no he was be in the foster system but his Father would respect him more and most likely visit but if he accepted Derek's offer he could stay with his Alpha and submit fully to the pack and be responsible that way. 

"Of course," Derek replied, "Your Father has already signed papers stating he will no longer have contact with you if that is a deciding factor in your decision."

'He what?" Isaac asked shocked, how could his father throw away their relationship like that? Obviously everything that Isaac believed was a lie, how could his father who preached loyalty and obedience cut contact with his son? 

"He signed a judge order stating he would no longer have contact with you," Derek explained, "It was approved because of the evident psychological tactics used on you when you guys conversed.

"I'll sign the papers," Isaac decided a few moments later, if he was already a ward of the state, then why would it matter if he decided to sign himself under Derek's guardianship. 

Derek broke out into a smile. "Fantastic. You've always been a part of the pack and now we have papers to prove it. We truly now are family."

Isaac tried not to tear up at those words and signed the papers in childish scrawl before pushing them into Sheriff Stilinski's lap, "I'm going to bed now. This was stressful, goodnight."

\---

Isaac pulled the covers over his head and wrapped himself around a pillow; he couldn't believe his father had given him up. Isaac was not processing the rational behind being given up. He knew he was a good son, he obeyed his Father in all aspects of life and tried to learn from the lessons as best as he could. Maybe this was the last lesson? He was being given up as a final punishment, solidifying the idea that he wasn't ever a good child. Isaac let a tear rool down his face before angrily swiping it away, crying was weakness and he was not weak. Even though his Father had deserted him, he wasn't going to go back on his old ways. 

These thoughts swirled around in Isaac's head as he drifted off to sleep.

\---

"I'm worried about Isaac," Scott told Alison as he sat down at the lunch table. 

"It's been almost a month since he moved in with Derek, I thought he would be more energetic and forthcoming but instead he's shielded himself from us, I just don't understand it."

"I guess," responded Alison as she took a bite of her pasta, "Maybe he's not comfortable living with Derek or something else is going on. I wouldn't worry too much about it, Isaac is strong and it will sort itself out."

Scott sighed, he was worried for his pack member.


	5. Chapter 5

"Isaac" Derek called as he shoved soaked sheets into the wash once again. He had heavily encouraged Isaac to go to bed early every night and had been doing laundry everyday since. "Can you come into the kitchen please?"

Isaac entered the kitchen and looked between Derek and the laundry room, he felt awful about himself and his stupid bladder. Derek had cleaned his bed every time an incident occurred and he hadn't been punished for any of them yet. Isaac didn't understand Derek's thought process, how was he going to learn not to make these mistakes if Derek didn't punish him. Not only that, but Derek hadn't mentioned his decline of effort in pack meetings or his grades. He couldn't stop himself from caring less about those things, he was exhausted. All he did was wake up with wet sheets and fear that Derek was going to punish him. The anticipation made it worse and he was just waiting for Derek to kick him out.

"Have a seat," gestured Derek.

Isaac sat down and looked at Derek patiently, finally he was going to be punished.

"Isaac," Derek said softly "We've got to discuss these nighttime accidents. I had suspected you had trouble holding your bladder at night but I had no idea that it wasn't an occasional thing. It has happened every single night since you have been here. I am tired of doing laundry everyday and I bet you're tired of waking up wet every morning."

Isaac's heart sped up at those words, this was it, here came the punishment.

"Now neither of us can pinpoint the reason why they happen which is why I've booked an appointment with Deaton today to get you looked over and to see if there are any solutions to it."

Isaac deflated at those words, nothing was happening and now another person was going to know. "You can't do that," Isaac exclaimed unhappily.

"As your guardian and Alpha I have," Derek told him calmly, "I'm not having anyone under my care having nighttime issues if there is a solution to it. Actually, I'm not having anyone under my care failing classes either."

Isaac clasped his hands together and looked at the ground. Of course Derek knew about his grades, he was just waiting for the right time to bring it up.

"I received your transcript yesterday and-" Derek paused waiting to see if Isaac would continue.

"And what?" He shot back testily, before biting his lip, he hadn't meant to raise his voice.

"And you're failing two classes," Derek replied. "Why is that?"

"I'll try harder, I'm sorry," apologized Isaac, "Can I go now?"

"No," Derek said sternly, he wasn't letting Isaac leave without a solution, "I need you to help me understand why your grades are like that, do you need a tutor in those classes?"

Isaac scoffed, as if a tutor would help him, he wasn't smart, none of the words on the pages made sense.

"Isaac," Derek repeated, "Help me out buddy and we'll work together to improve those grades. The email I received said that if your grades don't improve by second semester, you'll either have to take summer school or repeat the grade. Do you want that?"

"No," muttered Isaac as he irritably picked a scab on his leg.

"Then tell me why you struggle in these classes."

"Because they're hard," Isaac told him angrily, "How hard is that to understand?"

Derek held up his hands calmly, "Okay. Okay. Why don't we get you a tutor for those subjects and all three of us will work together to improve those grades? Does that sound okay?"

Isaac sighed and nodded, he'd let Derek hire a circus of tutors as long as he wasn't punished for his grades, he couldn't help it.

Derek grinned triumphantly, "Why don't you go work on your schoolwork now and I'll make us a brunch, we'll head to Deaton's after that."

"I guess," Isaac replied unhappily before rushing off to hide in his room, that whole conversation had got him on edge, what Alpha had to talk to their beta about grades and accidents? It made Isaac feel small and not a vital part of the pack, as if he wasn't contributing.

\---

"What is the reason for your visit today?" Deaton asked as he looked between the two men, he was surprised to see them at his store. Neither of them looked injured.

"For starters, I would like Isaac to get a physical, kind of like his annual checkup and we would like to discuss something else, something more personal afterwards," Derek explained to Deaton.

"What would that be?"

Derek waved his hand dismissively, "We'll explain after the physical."

Deaton nodded, Derek was sometimes vague and it didn't bother him. "Okay Isaac, if you could sit up here for me."

Isaac complied and sat on the table.

Deaton looked him over carefully making sure that all of Isaac's werewolf abilities were functioning and in control. "Shirt off," Deaton ordered as he pulled out a stethoscope.

"Why?" Isaac asked as he unconsciously tugged the shirt further down.

"I need to hear your lungs and continue the physical examination," Deaton explained.

"Just put it under my shirt," Isaac told him ignoring the comment about continuing the physical, "That would work right?"

"Please take it off Isaac," Deaton responded.

Isaac involuntarily looked at Derek. He was scared and unsure of what to do, he didn't want Deaton to see the scars on his body, scars not from fighting supernatural entities.

Derek noticed the look and gave a reassuringly nod to Isaac surprised he had looked to him for help.

Seeing Derek's nod, Isaac slowly peeled his shirt off of his body exposing his mutilated body.

Deaton didn't comment on Isaac's appearance and continued the exam.

"Your lungs sound fine," Deaton said as he put the stethoscope away, "Isaac is healthy in regards to his werewolf capabilities. If you want to get rid of the scarring, I can recommend a cream but that's a cosmetic issue and technically doesn't need to be taken care of. Now, what was the real reason you two came today?"

Derek looked at Isaac waiting to see if he would tell Deaton the reason for the visit. 

Isaac looked away, silent. There was not a single chance in the world that he was going to tell Deaton why they had visited, why Derek had made them come.

After a few moments Derek spoke up, "Isaac has been having some nighttime issues. He's been waking up wet every morning ever since he moved in with me and mentioned to me previously that it had been happening before that. We were wondering if there are any solutions to it?"

Deaton nodded thoughtfully, not phased by the information. "Ill need to run a few tests to pinpoint the reason, is that okay?"

Derek nodded, "Of course."

"Tests?" Interrupted Isaac nervously, he didn't like needles. "What type of tests?"

"Simple ones," reassured Deaton, "Don't worry."

Isaac looked at Derek again, his fear riddled with fear, what if there were needles?

Derek caught glimpse of the look and walked over squeezing Isaac's shoulder reassuringly, "Let's get started then."

An hour later, after being told to pee in a cup and having his bladder prodded, Deaton had figured out the reason for Isaac's lack of control. He knew it wasn't going to please either of them.

"So?" Derek asked expectantly.

"Well-," Deaton started putting down his clipboard, "I think I've pinpointed the major reason for nighttime accidents but there are other minor reasons that I believe could also factor into Isaac's bladder control."

Isaac clasped his hands together and looked away from Deaton, he didn't want to know what was wrong with him.

"There is bruising on Isaac's abdomen that is only fading now. I'm spit-balling here but I bet that Isaac was in a fight and his bladder was injured resulting in loss of control."

"Would it also be caused be repeated abuse to that area over time?" Derek hypothesized, he knew Isaac's Father was the root of this problem.

"Possibly, that scenario is less likely though," Deaton informed him. "Another factor that plays into control issues is holding the bladder for an extended amount of time. Isaac's bladder can no longer hold his bladder for long periods of time meaning at night it will automatically release because of how long Isaac is trying to hold it. Isaac cannot concentrate on holding his bladder at night so it will cause failure resulting in a wet bed. In summary, Isaac, the two major factors affecting the control are that your bladder is overstretched and has prominent bruising on it and while you are sleeping you are unable to consciously hold your bladder resulting in the wetting."

Derek listened to Deaton's speech, what he had said made complete sense. "You said there were other less minor reasons why?"

"In some cases, there are other factors that play into the bedwetting but for Isaac, it is the bruising of his bladder is what mainly causes the nightly problem," Deaton told him.

"But what are the other reasons?" Derek inquired, he was curious if there was anything psychological that could contribute to Isaac's nighttime issues.

"Other factors could be psychological trauma, need for attention, wanting to revert back to an earlier time when it was easier, and for some, because it turns them on," Deaton explained and seeing the horrified look on Isaac's face added, "But I don't think any of these apply to Isaac."

Derek quickly noted the fact that Deaton mention psychological trauma, he was highly certain that could also play into Isaac's bedwetting but wasn't going to bring it up. The trauma wasn't the direct cause of the accidents and could be dealt with at a later date. "Now that you've pinpointed the cause, how do we fix it?"

Deaton sighed, "This is going to upset you Isaac but in regards to an overstretched bladder, I really don't want to mess with it. I can't tell you if there's a surgery to fix it or not, I'm not a licensed doctor. I doubt there is a surgery to fix it, I've never heard of someone fixing their elasticized bladder. The normal thing to do would be to wake up halfwaythrough the night to go to the bathroom and not drink anything after 7, but I don't think these techniques would work because your bladder is severely damaged and probably can't retain liquid for more than two hours. Waking up every two hours to go to the bathroom is not a healthy way to live. I am slightly surprised you haven't had any issues during the daytime Isaac."

Isaac huffed at that, of course he wasn't going to piss his pants during the day. Yes his bladder always felt like it was going to burst and he would be in excruciating pain when he held it for too long but he was 17, he wasn't going to have an accident during the day. He hated this conversation, Deaton wasn't even a real doctor, how could he tell his bladder was stretched?

"What's your solution then?" Derek asked.

"Incontinent protection," Deaton told Derek calmly. He felt awful suggesting it but there were no other solutions and it was the only way the bed would stay dry. Not much could be done for improving the situation and he didn't want to suggest something and destroy the small bit of control Isaac still had over his bladder.

"No fucking way," Isaac exclaimed standing up. "This is useless, can we go now?"

Derek walked over and gently pushed Isaac back to a sitting position, "Are you sure there are no other options?"

"This will solve the external problem," Deaton explained "The internal problem cannot be fixed currently because of the fragility of Isaac's bladder. Overstretched bladders tend to heal within a month, sometimes a year, and in some cases never."

"Never?" Interrupted Isaac loudly, there was potential he could never regain control of his bladder again?

"In rare cases," repeated Deaton, "The probability of that happening is very low. I want you two to come back in a month so I can recheck Isaac's bladder and when the is pack training make sure Isaac doesn't re-injure his bladder otherwise there could be irreversible damage."

Isaac gulped and nodded.

"Thank you," Derek said shaking Deaton's hand, "We'll see you in a month."

Deaton grinned, "I bet I'll be stitching someone from your pack in less earlier than that. Before you go though, I'll write down the address of a medical store where you can get protection for Isaac at a discounted rate."

"Thanks again Deaton," Derek said once more taking the slip of paper and walking with Isaac out of the door. They'd go to the store now, he was tired of cleaning up soaked sheets and this solution was good enough for now, at least for a month.

\---

Derek parked the car and expectantly looked at Isaac "Ready?"

"I'm not going in there," stated Isaac forcefully. There was no way he was entering an incontinence store.

"You need to," responded Derek as he unbuckled his seatbelt, "Neither one of us can handle another night of wet sheets. You know the thought of waking up and not having to clean anything up is appealing to me and to not having to worry about waking up during the night in a futile attempt to not wet the bed is appealing to you. Now, I'm going to go in there and you can either come with me which would be the mature and smarter option or you can stay here and pout. Which one are you going to do?"

Isaac crossed his arms and looked out the window allowing his body language to speak for himself.

Derek huffed and headed to the store by himself, he had let Isaac make a choice and although it wasn't the choice he wanted, it was Isaac's decision to make.

"Hi!" Was the first thing Derek heard when entering the medical store. Looking around quizzically he was able to spot a perky young brunette with a name tag that read Susan. "Can I help you today?"

Derek usually shielded himself from reluctant workers but Susan seemed genuine in helping him and although he didn't want to admit it, he was lost in this store. "Sure," Derek said hesitantly.

"Awesome!" Susan exclaimed, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for this product," Derek said thrusting the paper Deaton had given him onto her hand. On it, along with the address was a list of incontinent products that Deaton had recommended.

"Follow me," Susan said ushering him to Aisle 9. "Here are the incontinent products. From what this list says, you're looking at these two shelves, from this pack to this pack," she explained "Do you have any questions about the products?"

Derek shook his head "I'm okay, thanks. I'll find you if I have any more questions."

Susan nodded and left him alone in Aisle 9.

Derek looked at all the incontinent products, reading the descriptions carefully. He eventually found a product that he thought would suit Isaac, or at least himself. He knew Isaac was a heavy bed wetter and needed diapers that accommodated that. Grabbing two packets of the diapers, he double checked they were what he wanted; they had five teardrops, reinforced tapes, and a wetness indicator. He didn't understand what the thickness was but the five teardrops were exactly what he wanted. Derek put the packets under his arm and looked at the rest of the diapers before hesitantly grabbing a packet of daytime diapers for Isaac. He felt bad about grabbing them but with what Deaton had implied, Isaac's bladder was eventually going to fail during the daytime and he wanted to be prepared.

"Is that it?" Susan asked as she rang Derek up.

Derek nodded.

"No wipes or powder?" Susan questioned, "I bet you're running low."

"Wipes and powder?" Derek responded confused.

"Yes?" Susan replied surprised, "The wipes are used to clean up the wearer and the powder is used to ensure less friction within the diaper. I'd recommend buying them if you don't own any and rash cream just in case, some people are more sensitive to diapers than others. I can quickly go grab you some if you want."

"That would be great," Derek told her.

Susan smiled and left to grab the items.

Derek watched her go and cringed mentally, he was completely unprepared to have a person under his care who wore diapers, he knew nothing about them.

"Here you go," Susan said ringing up the items. "Credit, debit, or cash?"

"Credit," Derek said handing the plastic card over. Damn, diapers were more expensive then he thought, thank god he was financially well off.

"Have a nice day!" Waved Susan as Derek left the store.

"I'm back," Derek told Isaac as he put the items in the back seat.

"Awesome," Isaac said sarcastically "Can we go? I've got weekend lacrosse practise."

"I'll drop you off."

\---

"I said no!" Exclaimed an angry Isaac as he looked at the packet of diapers on his bed, he wasn't wearing them. If he put them on, he would be admitting that he actually wet the bed.

"You don't have a choice," Derek said sternly, "As your guardian I know what's best for you and I expect you to wear them."

"No!" Isaac yelled again. He wasn't going to wear them!

"I've already told you that you don't have an option Isaac, and unless you want to be in trouble, I recommend putting them on."

The word trouble stopped Isaac in his rant. What type of trouble was he going to get into? Derek hadn't punished him for wetting the bed or his grades, what was the punishment for getting in trouble? 

Derek sighed not seeing Isaac move. "Don't be disobedient, put it on willingly and you won't be in trouble or I'll force it on you and you'll still be in trouble."

Isaac, who had been backing slowly out of the room froze at the word disobedient. Disobedience was not something ingrained in Isaac, he couldn't be disobedient. "Sorry," Isaac apologized immediately, "I'll put it on."

Derek smiled triumphantly, not knowing he had psychologically manipulated Isaac into putting them on. "I'll be back in five minutes, call if you need help."

Isaac nodded and nervously glanced at the package, how did he put it on? Isaac slowly tore open the package and pulled one out before dropping it in surprise, it was gigantic. He couldn't believe diapers were this big. Picking it up again he held it in his hands, turning it over slowly, trying to figure out why he or anyone would need something so thick. He presumed Derek had gotten the thinnest ones available and now he was scared for how big the other ones were. Unknown to both of them was that Derek had bought the biggest size available in the store, the more teardrops, the bigger the size.

"How am I meant to wear this?" Wondered Isaac as he unfolded the diaper and gently laid it on the bed. He tugged off his shorts and laid on top of the diaper before looking at the instructions on the packet and proceeding to follow them. "Okay," he muttered as he powdered himself and pulled the diaper towards his groin, an involuntary moan eliciting from him. Turning red, Isaac prayed Derek hadn't heard it, the diaper encasing his groin was much more pleasurable than he thought it was going to be.

He taped it up and made sure it was snug before wiggling around, he felt comfortable and safe with the diaper around the bottom half of his body. He stood up slowly and grimaced as he felt his legs spread apart, the diaper definitely hindered his ability to walk properly.

Isaac toddled over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas, the diaper bugle was obvious in his tattered pajama pants. 

"Done? " Derek asked as he entered the room without knocking

"Done" blushed Isaac as he subconsciously tugged his shirt down trying in no avail to hide the bulging diaper.

"Is it snug?" Derek questioned, Susan at the store had mentioned to check if the diaper was snug otherwise it could leak. "We can't have it leaking."

"It's snug," promised Isaac unsure his heartbeat rising at the thought of wetting the bed whilst wearing this.The point of humiliating himself and wearing it would then be futile.

"Can I check?' Derek wondered hesitantly, he didn't want to overstep Isaac's boundaries but he could hear Isaac's heartbeat and knew he needed to be calmed.

"I guess," muttered Isaac, he didn't want to let Derek check but he needed confirmation that it was on properly and that he was safe from a wet bed.

Derek stepped towards him and gently pulled Isaac's pants down before looking at the diaper in disapproval; he could tell Isaac had tried his best but the garment was sagging around his hips. There were gaping holes at the bottom of the diaper. "Let me fix this," he said calmly.

Isaac let Derek lean down and adjust the tapes on the diaper so it fit properly around his body.

"Oh," was all Isaac uttered once the diaper was securely placed, it had felt good before but now it felt safe, especially because Derek had fixed it. Isaac shook his head slightly, he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts about a diaper or how Derek's hands fixing it had made him feel loved and cared for.

"It's all good," declared Derek straightening up. "Want to go watch television before you go to bed or...?"

"I"m just gonna go to bed, I'm tired," lied Isaac.

"I'll see you in the morning," Derek told him, "Goodnight."

Isaac watched Derek leave before flopping down on the bed, he was such a fuck up for enjoying the comfort he had just received from Derek, he was 17, he shouldn't ned the comfort that Derek and the diaper were providing. These thoughts ran through his head as he drifted off to sleep, the diaper comforting him.


	6. Chapter 6

Isaac woke up with a jolt the next morning when he felt the warmth between his legs. Throwing back his sheets he looked down frantically, his heart beat fast as he looked for the usual stain, but there was none. Isaac's heart rate slowed down and he let out a small sigh of relief, his sheets were dry, the diaper had held it all. 

Standing up slowly, Isaac discovered that the diaper had expanded tremendously and because of this he had to waddle slowly to the bathroom. Once there he peeled the tabs off the diaper and let it fall to the ground with a thump before hopping into the shower. Isaac felt more relaxed in that shower then he had in years. His bed was dry, Derek didn't have to clean up his sheets, and all he had to do was dispose of the diaper and all traces of the night would be gone. For all traces to be gone was a crazy thing to think about, he had never been able to just wake up and get going, he normally had to deal with his Father or his guilt for letting Derek clean the sheets instead of him. 

"How'd it go?" Derek questioned when he saw Isaac enter the kitchen 15 minutes later.

"Well," mumbled Isaac.

"Did the bed stay dry?" Derek asked blatantly.

"Yes."

Derek smiled contently, glad he didn't have to wash sheets. "What did you do with it?"

"I threw it away in the bathroom bin," Isaac replied as he grabbed himself a bowl of cereal. He was beginning to feel more comfortable taking food from the kitchen then he did a month ago; the place was starting to feel like home. 

Derek nodded, "I'll get a bigger bin for that bathroom so you don't have to take it out everyday. Also, Stiles will be here in about 25 minutes and your lunch is in the fridge. It's meant to thunderstorm today so I don't want you biking home from practise and I can't pick you up so Scott will give you a ride back and no it's not an imposition I already asked him." 

Isaac listened calmly as Derek told him all this information, he was no longer surprised when Derek would suddenly list off a bunch of things he had already done for Isaac which he usually had to do for himself. He didn't mind it though because it felt like he had a parent who actually cared, he knew he was too old to be letting Derek do those things, he had learned to do them by himself when he was 8, but he couldn't help it, he want to soak up all the parenting moments before Derek realised what he was doing and began to treat Isaac like his Father did.

"You good?" Derek asked snapping his fingers in front of Isaac, "You zoned out there for a minute buddy."

Isaac quickly nodded, "I'm fine, sorry I just got distracted." 

Derek nodded, "You heard everything I said right? I don't have to write a letter and pin it to your chest do I?" He joked.

Isaac let out a laugh, "Haha no, I heard everything. I'm going to go get ready."

"Have a good day," Derek told him.

\-----

"Man Isaac," joked Stiles, "You really took those balls well." 

"Shut up," muttered Isaac with a playful smile, it wasn't his fault that coach made him the keeper for practise or that he blocked most of the balls. He let a few slide to not look supernatural but he easily could've caught them all.

"Are we talking about Isaac's ball handling?" Danny jutted as he stripped down to his underwear, letting his lacrosse clothes drop on the floor.

"Yep!" Stiles said laughing before himself stripping and trying not to blush when he realised that he had had his pants on backwards for the whole practise. 

Isaac avoided gazing at either Danny or Stiles and instead turned to his own locker, quickly getting changed.

"Ready to go?" Scott interrupted looking at Isaac, he was already out of his uniform.

"Ready," Isaac glancing at the bathroom before grabbing his backpack, he could feel his bladder pressing against his stomach but he knew he could wait until he was home.

"Awesome," Scott replied before turning to Stiles, "Do you want to leave your car here and hitch a ride with me and Isaac? You can crash on my couch if you want."

Stiles didn't even think for a second before nodding his head. He liked spending time at Scott's house, he liked being there with Scott and he really liked Melissa's cooking. 

\---

Isaac listened to Scott and Stiles banter back and forth for most of the ride back, he was content to just sit there and watch the rain drops roll down the window. 

"Damn," muttered Scott as he hit another red light, the typical 10 minute ride back to Derek's house had increased to 25 because of every single light being red. 

Isaac bit his lip in the back seat, subconsciously crossing his legs as he felt his bladder pulse painfully. 

5 minutes past, then 10. "Thank god," muttered Scott as the final light before Derek's house turned green. "That took forever. Could you have imagined if there was an accident?"

Isaac nodded absently now having shifted to jiggling his leg up and down, his hands creeping down to his crotch as he felt a few drops leak out of him. 

"Okay. Here you go Isaac," Scott said stopping in front of Derek's house. "We'll probably see you later tonight for pack practise, I don't think we've had one for a while."

Isaac didn't reply, all he could do was concentrate on holding his bladder in. He quickly ran up to the house before slamming the door open.

"Isaac?" Derek called.

Isaac ignored him and rushed up the stairs, his bladder starting to leak more drops.

"Shit!" Derek exclaimed as Isaac body slammed into him and they both fell backwards. "Isaac be careful!" He exclaimed sitting up, "There could be people at the top of stai-," Derek paused "Isaac?"

Isaac looked away, his face flush. 

"Isaac?" Derek asked more softly now fully noticing the puddle surrounding Isaac.

Isaac didn't reply and instead closed his eyes tightly waiting for himself to wake up from this nightmare that this must be. He literally just pissed himself in front of his Alpha because he had gotten body slammed. It was Derek's fault for being in the way, but he was scared of what Derek was going to do, he had never had an accident during the day time. 

"Let's get cleaned up okay?" Derek said quietly standing up, "Give me your hand Isaac."

Isaac stayed frozen, his body starting to shake. His mind had reverted back to incidents like this with his Father and that was all he was concentrating on. He didn't want Derek to teach him a lesson, he liked living in a place without them.

Derek waited a few moments before bending down and physically picking up the shaking Isaac, the urine wasn't really that big of a deal, he could always shower. He frowned when Isaac went limp in his arms and his body started to shake even harder. "It's going to be okay Isaac," Derek said worriedly not liking how it seemed Isaac had gone into shock.

"Put me down, p-please put me down," whispered Isaac flashing back to the last time he was picked up. He was 15 and scrawny, he had done something wrong, and in a fit of one of his most intense punishments, his Father had picked him up, forcibly carried him down the stairs, and reigned hell on him. That was the last time he had fought back. "I'm sorry I was bad, it won't happen again. Please put me down."

"Isaac Lahey!" Derek exclaimed putting him back down and firmly placing his hands on his shoulders, "Take a deep breath. You didn't do anything bad, don't think like that. You can't be bad from something that you can't control. It was an accident, I get it."

Isaac blinked slowly snapping out of the memory and the numbness he had been in, "What?"

Derek sighed, he would bring it up later the shut down Isaac had just gone in later, "Come on, let's go get cleaned up."

Isaac looked at the puddle, then down at himself, and then at Derek, his heart starting to race again. "Oh god! I'm so sorry Derek! I-I don't know how that happened, I promise it won't happen again! I'll clean it up I swear!" Isaac exclaimed starting to ramble and walking towards the puddle to clean it up.

"Isaac," Derek said sternly.

Isaac ignored him, starting to take off his shirt to clean, he needed to clean it up.

"Isaac," Derek repeated unsure of why Isaac had begun to take his shirt off.

"Isaac," Derek said using his Alpha voice making Isaac turn around, his eyes yellow.

"I will clean it up, go have a shower and do your homework. It was an accident and you will never be held accountable for an accident. Hopefully it won't happen again, but even if it does, you still won't be in trouble."

Isaac nodded slightly dumbfounded at Derek's words, he didn't understand Derek's thinking process, a daytime accident was the worst kind of accident and yet he was still not being punished. He was starting to slowly warm to Derek's ideas, they made him feel better than his Father's. It was kind of nice having somebody be concerned about him.

"Go," Derek said shooing him away.

Isaac fleed to the bathroom before shutting the door and gasping, his heart rate starting to slow down. He peeled his wet clothes of slowly before hopping into the shower and scrubbing himself vigorously.

\---  
"Did you do all your homework?" Derek asked as he placed a pile of food in front of Isaac.

Isaac nodded nonchalantly, it was a lie but Derek didn't need to know that.

"Good," Derek said, "Remember if you need help on anything, just ask, I'm pretty good with mostly anything, especially Math."

"I'll remember," Isaac replied, "Do we have pack training tonight?"

"Yep."

\---

Isaac flopped down on his bed and groaned, that was the most cut throat work out he had ever experienced.

"Rinse off and head to bed," Derek ordered from the doorway. "You look shattered."

Isaac nodded and obliged standing up and heading to the shower. 

"The night garments are under the sink," Derek called.

Isaac sighed and took a quick shower before grabbing a night garment from under the sink and taping it up around his waist. It didn't feel as good as the night before but he wasn't going to ask Derek for help again, he could do it himself. Obviously, it would hold without Derek's help.

Isaac collapsed onto his bed, too lazy to get under his sheets before falling asleep immediately.

He woke up at around six the next morning before frantically touching the front of his diaper and sighing in relief, it had caught it all. He stood up slowly before looking down as he felt something trickle down his leg. Glancing at the bed, Isaac let out a small sob as he saw wet sheets once again, it hadn't held it all. 

He angrily yanked the sheets off and balled them up in a pile, avoiding looking at his stained mattress, he hated this. 

"Isaac?"

"What?" He growled turning around.

"What happened?" Derek asked as he observed the sight before him. 

"I don't know!" Isaac fumed, "I put it on and my bed is still fucking wet!"

Derek looked at the bed and then at the diaper around Isaac's waist. The diaper sagged around his waist, it was a surprise it hadn't fallen off. "I see the problem here, it isn't tight enough."

Isaac glared at the diaper, "I put it on as tight as I could!"

Derek took the balled up sheets from Isaac's reluctant hands, "Tonight, come to me and I'll check okay? I don't think it will happen again if I make sure it's tight."

Isaac nodded solemnly before glancing at the bed, "Are you sure you got it? Sorry, I mean, let me do it!"

"I've got it," Derek said firmly before watching Isaac headed off to the bathroom . He started to clean the bed with a sigh. Hopefully, it would be the last time he was doing it, he was going to make sure the diaper stayed secure around Isaac's waist from now on, even if he had to check it every night. A little bit of embarrassment when checking it would be better than the embarrassment in the morning and the extra time he spent cleaning and Isaac profusely apologizing for no reason. 

\---

"How's living with Derek?" Lydia asked as she slid into her seat in chemistry next to Isaac.

"Good," Isaac shrugged not really elaborating. He liked his friends but he didn't feel like that actually wanted to know about his life or his feelings, normally people didn't; he'd rather listen to them then have them ask about his life. It had improved dramatically but still, it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. "How were dance tryouts yesterday?"

Lydia sighed dramatically, "They were awful!" She told Isaac going into great detail about the auditions.

"Okay class!" The teacher, Ms. Rose, exclaimed clapping her hands together "I've graded your tests and was quite pleased. The class average was an 82 which is three points better than the class before you! If you have any questions about the test, you can come to my office after school." She pulled the stack of papers out of her backpack and started handing them back "If you got below a D+, please come to my office and review the test so on the final you can understand it better." She put both Isaac and Lydia's papers face down on their desk before continuing to pass them out and began talking about the new chapter which everyone should have read already. Isaac lifted his paper up slightly, his heart dropping when he saw the grade, a D. If he kept up this streak of bad grades in chemistry, he'd soon be adding another class to the list of ones he was failing. He shoved the test in his backpack before glancing over at Lydia's test to see a big fat A written on it. If only he could be as smart as her. 

Lydia placed her test neatly in her folder before leaning over to Isaac "How'd you do?"

"I got a B," lied Isaac smoothly, "Only a few questions stumped me."

"I know!" Exclaimed Lydia, "I was scared about question 4 and 9, I wasn't sure if I had gotten those right, but thankfully I did!"

Isaac smiled before turning to listen to the teacher. 

\---  
Stiles groaned as his backpack split open and all his notebooks tumbled out. "Damn it" he exclaimed before bending down to pick up everything.

"My god Stiles," laughed Danny as he walked by and bent down to help him. "You are seriously the clumsiest person I have ever met, I swear you need someone to watch you to make sure you don't break anything."

Stiles laughed nervously before shoving everything back into his backpack, if only someone would watch over him. He wouldn't mind it, the feeling that someone was always protecting him. That was why he liked being part of a pack, it made him feel like he was the kid in the family even though he technically was protecting everyone. "Thanks for helping me pick up my stuff Danny."

"No problem," shrugged Danny, "I'll see you in history Stiles."

"See ya." 

Stiles zipped his backpack up before heading to Math, at least he had it with Scott which was a double win. Math was his favourite subject and Scott was his favourite person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! For those who have read this story, it looks like I have just recently deleted a ton of chapters. It is not true! I just compressed together so that when I do update the updates will have more volume to them. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!! I have a ton of ideas for this story which I hope you guys will like. It means a lot to me if you comment! I really love knowing what you guys think. Thank you for reading!!!!!! And I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like I'm just reposting the same chapter from a month ago but I've added another three pages or so that fit better with this chapter then the next one. Hope you guys enjoy the addition!

“How’s the homework coming?” Derek asked entering Isaac’s room.

“It’s fine,” mumbled Isaac shoving his test under his notebook. 

“Good,” Derek said leaning over and checking it out, “Dang, chemistry looks harder than when I took it in high school! How are you doing in it?” 

“Better,” nodded Isaac.

Derek nodded contently, he was glad Isaac was trying. 

Derek looked around the room and frowned, there was nothing resembling the fact Isaac lived in the room; Derek didn’t even think Isaac had unpacked his duffel bag yet. “When are you going to unpack?” Derek interrupted.

“What?” Isaac asked looking up.

“When are you going to unpack? Your duffel bag has been full for the past month and a half, you can’t live out of it any longer, you live here you know?"

Isaac shrugged, he really hadn’t thought about unpacking, he really didn’t have much. It was easier to keep his things in one place.

“You should unpack it now,” prompted Derek, “Use the dressers and decorate this room anyway you like.”

“I like it the way it is,” responded Isaac quickly, he didn’t want to upset Derek in asking maybe for a different lamp and a bean bag chair.

“You sure?” Derek asked looking around, “You can repaint the walls if you want, maybe get a new bed spread.”

Isaac twiddled his fingers, hesitant to ask Derek anything. “Maybe I could get a new lamp?”

Derek nodded enthusiastically, “Okay! We can go shopping tomorrow for one. And maybe some new clothes too, I swear I only ever see you wear three shirts.”

Isaac let out a shaky laugh, he only owned three decent shirts. 

“Why don’t you unpack your duffel bag, let me see what other clothes you have. Do you have a dress shirt?”

“A what?” Isaac replied, he owned a polo but what the heck was a dress shirt.

“A dress shirt,” shrugged Derek before heading over and picking up the duffel bag with one hand, it was lighter than he thought it would be. “It’s a shirt you wear with cacky’s when you go out.”

“I don’t think I have one,” Isaac told him standing up. “I can unpack that later,” he told him walking towards Derek wanting to grab the duffel bag, he didn’t want Derek to see what little he had in there.

“It’s fine. I’ll unpack it,” Derek told him unzipping the duffel bag before frowning, “Have you already unpacked the rest of your stuff?”

Isaac grabbed the duffel bag out of Derek’s hands. “Yes,” he lied, his heart rate increasing.

“You haven't have you?" Derek replied “This is all you brought? You were in your house for 20 minutes, you decided not to pack anymore?"

“I guess I was preoccupied when I was packing,” he mumbled zipping the duffel bag back up.

“Bullshit,” Derek responded slyly grabbing the duffel bag back out of Isaac’s hands, “Why didn’t you pack more?” He questioned unzipping the bag and starting to pull out the tattered clothes. 

“Isaac, I need you to respond,” Derek said as he pulled out the last of the clothes and looking in the duffel bag. “What’s this?” He asked pulling out a baby blue blanket and a picture frame.

Isaac snatched them out of Derek’s hands quickly and hid them behind his back, “They’re mine. Can you stop being such a creep and looking through my stuff? It’s none of your fucking business.” Isaac's eyes widened, he couldn't believe he had just snapped at Derek. "I'm sorry!"

Derek clenched his fist angrily, he hated when Isaac apologized. It frustrated him to no extent. "This is my business Isaac, you are under my guardianship. I have a right to know why you brought so little and why your clothes are in such dissary." 

“I didn’t ask you to be my guardian,” shot back Isaac starting to get angry at Derek. His sense of submissiveness thrown out the window. “You don’t have a right to know anything. Just back off okay?” He was fed up with Derek being in his business and trying to pry his way into Isaac’s life when he knew as soon as he let Derek in he would be gone. 

Isaac subconsciously rubbed the blanket between his fingers, trying to get himself to calm down. 

“Okay, I’ll back off about the clothes,” Derek said raising his hands up trying to analyze the best way to respond to Isaac's outburst. It was the first time since he had been here that Isaac had raised his voice at Derek. He knew he had to handle this the correct way otherwise Isaac would revert back to how he acted around his Father. “I don’t appreciate being talked to like that Isaac. You are old enough to know how to talk to someone like an adult and I expect that the next time you disagree with me on something. We are going shopping tomorrow to get you new clothes and when we go shopping I expect you to be calmer. Okay?”

“Uh.. okay?” replied Isaac confused. What had just happened? He had yelled at Derek and not been punished. He wasn’t really sure what was racing through Derek’s head right now but he definitely knew that Derek’s head wasn’t screwed on right. What Father, or guardian, didn’t punish their child for yelling at them. 

“Good,” nodded Derek before grabbing the clothes he had dumped on the bed and putting them back in the duffel bag. He didn’t want to pry because he had told Isaac he would back off but he was now dying to know what Isaac was hiding behind his back. Obviously one was a blanket, but he wanted to know what picture was in the frame that Isaac had a death grip on. 

“Dinner is in 15 minutes. We’re having pizza because I didn’t feel like cooking. I ordered yours with extra peas,” joked Derek having finally discovered that Isaac hated peas.

“What?” Isaac said looking at him horrified, is that how Derek was punishing him? 

Derek let out a laugh, “I’m joking. I ordered you a Hawaiian with extra pineapple.”

“Oh,” smiled Isaac relieved before watching Derek go. He sat down on his bed and placed the objects that were behind his back in his lap. Gently he caressed the blanket between his fingers before shoving it haphazardly under his pillow and then held the picture frame between his hands. He smiled softly and ran his thumb over the glass, right where his mother was. Gently he placed it on his nightstand, facing it towards his pillow. Now the room, to him, felt like home. 

Standing up he grabbed the duffel bag and shoved it under the bed before running his hands through his hair, what the hell had just happened? The actions from a few moments ago were still running through his head. He was disorientated and slightly dazed. He had spoken up and gotten what he wanted and currently there were no repercussions, he was even getting new clothes tomorrow. Isaac shook his head before slipping his sweater on, he was done thinking about it, it confused him too much.

Dinner went by smoothly, albeit an awkward look shared between them when Isaac first got down there. Soon enough it was 11 and it was time for bed. Derek sighed, the earlier conversation made the events about to proceed much more awkward. He needed to adjust Isaac’s diaper but he didn't know if that would upset Isaac, if that would overstep the fragile peace they had just made. He would wait for Isaac to come to him to know it was okay. If he didn’t come tonight and the bed still leaked he would fix it tomorrow night but for now he didn’t want to break the thin ice.

About 10 minutes later, Derek heard his name called softly, just once.

Sighing with relief, Derek went up the stairs and into Isaac’s room. “Yes?”

Isaac’s face was red and he looked away, the diaper once again poorly taped around his waist. “You know what.”

“Come here,” Derek said indicating for Isaac to move towards him as he entered the room.

Isaac glared at him and didn’t budge, he didn't want Derek to see him waddle pathetically there, he wished he didn't need or like the help from Derek.

Derek looked at him quizzically but didn’t push it, instead walking to Isaac and bending down untaping it and readjusting it. “Did you put any powder in?” 

“No,” Isaac said rolling his eyes, he didn't want to smell like a baby. 

“Isaac, you’ll get a rash if you don’t,” Derek scolded. “Go put some on, I’ll wait here.”

Isaac sighed and untaped the diaper letting it fall to the ground before heading to the bathroom. He would rather Derek see his package then toddle to the bathroom. Grabbing the powder he silently cursed realizing that it would be better to powder himself while wearing the garment. “Damn it,” he muttered. As soon as he said that the door cracked open and a hand with the diaper popped in. “Come on,” Derek told him, “I want to go to bed.”

Isaac suddenly realized he was imposing on Derek, asking him to fix something he should know how to do already. “Sorry, you can leave.”

“I can’t leave until it is taped up properly,” Derek told him, “Just hurry up or I’ll come in there and do it myself.”

Those words made Isaac’s stomach clench and he cursed himself internally as he quickly powdered himself and taped the diaper back up to the best of his ability wondering why the thought of Derek not willing to diaper him made him so upset. Isaac opened the bathroom door letting Derek in.

Derek entered and retaped the diaper making sure it was snug around Isaac’s lower half. “All good,” he told him, “Do you need anything else?” 

Isaac shook his head, “I’m good. Thanks.”

“No problem,” shrugged Derek, “Sleep tight okay? You don’t have to be up early for school tomorrow.”

Isaac nodded, he knew how the weekend worked. He waited patiently for Derek to leave before waddling to his bed, flicking the light off on his way there. Curling up under his sheets he let out a small sigh of relief, feeling calm. He knew that the diaper wouldn’t leak because Derek had adjusted it properly and the garment was making him feel loved. With those thoughts running through his head, he drifted off to sleep. His hand eventually creeped up to grasp the blanket hidden under his pillow and before Isaac consciously knew what he was doing, he was gripping his blanket tight; something he hadn’t done since he had been yelled at when he was little. He had missed his blanket.

\---

Isaac woke up around 11 the next day dropping the blanket as he stretched out, he felt refreshed.

He sat up blushing as he felt the diaper squish between his thighs, he was praying that it hadn't leaked this time. Running his hands over the sheet he sighed in relief when he felt that it was dry, Derek had secured it properly.

Isaac got out of his bed and toddled to the bathroom, he wanted the diaper off, he didn't like it when it was wet. Isaac quickly cleaned himself up before checking the time, it was almost midday, he couldn't believe Derek had let him sleep that long.

"Derek?" Called Isaac as he descended the stairs. "You here?"

Hearing nothing, Isaac entered the kitchen to find a note pinned to the fridge, it read, "Gone grocery shopping, be back at 1. We will go shopping then. - D" 

Isaac put the note down and grabbed himself a bowl of cereal, kind of excited to go shopping. He hadn't gone to the mall since he was 14.

\---

"Are you sure I can't help with anything?" persisted the young sales assistant.

"We're good thanks," Derek replied shooing her away, his arms already burdened with bags. They had been shopping for three hours already and Derek couldn't believe that Isaac lacked all the things that they had already bought. He had bought him jeans, shorts, sweatpants, dress pants, dress shirts, a jacket, and t-shirts galore. They just needed to buy boxers and pajamas and then they could head home. "So.." drawled Derek looking slightly impatient at Isaac,"Have you decided which ones you want yet?"

Isaac bit his lip as his eyes scanned the selection of boxers before grabbing a handful at random, "Yeah. Got them. Let's go."

Derek nodded, "Just some pajamas I think and we will be set."

Isaac glanced at the bags in Derek's hands and his own, he couldn't comprehend how much money Derek had shelled out for him. "I can just sleep in my old ones," suggested Isaac. He had argued against most of the purchases and already knew that this was another battle he would lose.

Derek glared at him, "Just go buy three new pairs. Trust me, you'll be more comfy in new ones."

Isaac nodded obediently and went off to find some in the department store. 

Isaac once again threw the first pairs of pajamas he could find into the basket and grabbed two more in two different colours. "Okay, let's check out," proclaimed Isaac steering Derek towards the check out counter, he didn't want Derek to spend another dime on him.

Derek bought the pajamas and boxers obtaining another bag for him to carry. "Want some dinner before we go? Or do you want to eat at home?"

"At home," prompted Isaac as he ushered Derek out of the store before pausing his step only slightly as the words slipped out of his mouth. It was the first time he had called Derek's place home. His home. Isaac smiled softly before feeling someone gently grab his arm ushering him forward. "Earth to Isaac," Derek said waving his hand in front of his face, "You good? You zoned out there for a bit."

Isaac blushed and nodded, "Sorry. I just got caught him with my thoughts; let's go."

\---

Derek smiled softly when he saw Isaac enter the kitchen in his new royal blue with white seams, flannel pajamas. "Dang Isaac, don't you look good in those spanking new pj's."

Isaac's face lit up and held his arms out "Don't I look fantastic?" He joked, "It's as if I'm one of those people on tv with these jammies-I mean pajamas." corrected Isaac quickly. Jammies was a childish word that he hadn't used since-since he had worn normal pajamas he presumed.

Derek shook his head with a roll of the eyes "Pajamas or jammies, I don't really care what you call them as long as you wear them. Come on, let's eat. I'm dying for some spaghetti and I can already taste the garlic bread melting in my mouth."

Isaac slid into his seat and began to eat before moaning slightly, "Damn, this is good."

"Agreed." 

\---

Over the course of the next few weeks Derek and Isaac's relationship changed slowly but surely. At first it wasn't noticeable to anyone especially them but as time went by Derek could detect a change in Isaac and their relationship and he bet the pack could too.

Isaac was unconsciously more dependent on Derek than he had been before. Derek racked it up to the fact that he had diapered Isaac every single night since they had gotten the diapers and it looked like Isaac had no intention of attempting to do it himself again. If Derek was being honest, he kinda liked diapering Isaac, it was if each time he did so they shared an intimate bond that made their awkward at first guardian-teenager dynamic start to flow smoothly. Isaac was also more forthcoming in what he wanted, it seemed that without the threat of punishment, it was easier for Isaac to express what he wanted; he still struggled with asking for certain things or having riffs with Derek but he was improving, the traces of his Father's punishments slowly being erased. 

"Derek!" Called Isaac from upstairs. "Derrrekkk!"

"What?" Derek yelled back already ascending the stairs. The past few weeks had definitely altered Isaac's personality, he was more outgoing and loud, louder than Stiles even at some points which he didn't think was humanly possible but he didn't mind, it meant that Isaac has finally started to let the barriers that he had formed to protect himself crumble. Derek liked that.

"Come hereeee!" Whined Isaac. 

"What?" Derek asked poised outside the door.

"Um, Finding Dory came out in theatres yesterday and I was wondering if we could go see it if we didn't have a pack thing and I know that it's a childish movie but Finding Nemo was my favourite movie as a kid and I really want to see the sequel, I mean it's Nemo and his dad, Finding Dory, it would be awesome to see... If you want to?" Rambled Isaac. He really hadn't asked Derek to do anything for him and it was just if he wanted to go see the movie with him, he didn't think that was too much to ask, it might be but Derek would let him know if he was overstepping his boundaries.

"Sure." Derek shrugged nonchalantly, "I saw the first movie in theatres with my sister. I liked it."

Isaac let out a sigh of relief, Derek hadn't thought it was too much of an ask. "Awesome."

"Now that we've got that settled, can you get ready for pack training? I've got a new defense move that I think would be killer to teach you guys."

Isaac perked up at that, he liked learning how to defend himself. "I'll be ready in a jiffy."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Jiffy," he mumbled as he walked away.

\--

"Oh my god," grinned Isaac from ear to ear as they left the movie theatre. "That was fucking amazing. Did you see how well they animated the water and I swear I almost cried when Dory found her parents."

"You did cry," pointed out Derek.

"Shush." Isaac exclaimed before letting out a yawn and rubbing his eyes "Ugh. It was so good."

Derek just smiled and let Isaac continue on animatedly about the movie, their pace slowly down the more Isaac talked and the more tired he got. Because Derek had been giving the pack gruelling but effective workouts combined with Isaac eating delicious food 24/7, Isaac had started to unconsciously go to bed early, sometimes even as early as 8:30. His body wasn't used to functioning like a normal human, he was still adjusting making him sleepier than normal. The movie ended around 10:20 and Derek could sense that Isaac was fading fast. Trying to be nonchalant about it, Derek slipped his hand into Isaac's, gently curling his fingers around his before pulling him forward, "Come on chatterbox it's time for bed."

Isaac's stomach clenched when he felt Derek's hand encase his and his first instinct was to pull away afraid Derek was going to do something. But, it was Derek, and he wouldn't do that to Isaac. He actually liked being connected to Derek. 

Derek led him to the car and as soon as the car started to move he was fast asleep.

Once home, Derek picked Isaac up, not wanting to wake him up. He knew Isaac would be embarrassed being carried but he didn't have it in him to wake up a sleeping Isaac and with the way he latched on to him, like a koala bear, Isaac didn't seem to mind either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments are always appreciated. I love to know what people will think. Thanks!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter yet. Please enjoy!

"So I got an email today from your school," Derek said casually as he munched down on Cheerios, "They're doing parent-teacher conferences and I have mine scheduled for 4 pm today. You can make that right? I know that practise doesn't start until 5 on Tuesdays."

Isaac choked on his mouthful of cereal, his heart racing. He thought he had more time to bring his grades up. Derek was going to be extremely disappointed in him when he found out about his academics.

"Isaac?" 

"Yes. I'll be there," Isaac replied taking a deep breath allowing his heart rate to drop. 

"Okay. Go brush your teeth then, Scott is picking you up today."

Isaac nodded obediently before shovelling down the rest of the cereal.

\---  
"I'm going to be skinned alive," groaned Stiles "Skinned alive."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Calm down Stiles, the conferences are never that bad."

Stiles huffed loudly and shrunk into his seat, "Yeah but this year I'm also failing History, my dad is going to kill me."

"Also failing?" Lydia piped up as she took a delicate bite out of her apple.

Stiles avoided her gaze, "Wow, eaves drop much."

"Stiles," reprimanded Scott.

"Sorry Lydia," he replied but not elaborating on the subject. 

The conversation soon took a different turn and Lydia was wrapped up in an animated discussion with Danny about some math equation. Scott noticing that no one was paying attention to them leaned over to Stiles. "English again?"

Stiles just shrugged knowing he didn't need to explain himself to Scott. Scott already knew Stiles had been struggling with English since third grade when the teachers had discovered that dyslexia and ADHD was not the best combination. Stiles had tried everything under the sun to improve his reading skills but nothing ever worked, he was doomed to repeat each English class again during summer, which sucked but he was used to it. What he wasn't used to though was failing another class, he didn't think he could handle taking two summer classes. 

"How bad is history?" Whispered Scott, he was concerned about his best friend. He didn't want to see Stiles struggle. "Do you think it could be bumped up?" 

Stiles shrugged forlone, "I don't know."

"Why don't we go ask?" Scott suggested, "I'll come with you."

Stiles let out a small sigh, feeling dejected. "What's the point really? Mrs. Farrin is the teacher and I don't think she's the kind to curve grades."

"It's never too late to try." 

"Fine," Stiles agreed begrudgingly, "I'll go, you don't have to come though."

Scott stood up grabbing his tray, "It's no problem really, plus Lydia's starting to bore me with all her math talk."

Scott got a small smile from Stiles and both of them headed out of the cafeteria and towards the History wing.

"Isaac!" Exclaimed Scott seeing him at he end of the hallway before jogging to catch him while pulling Stiles behind him to catch up to him. "Where were you?"

Isaac avoided his gaze, he really wasn't the best liar. "The library."

Scott paused but didn't push it, he was trying to ease Isaac out of his shell. "Man, that sounds boring. Well we're going to talk to Mrs. Farrin, see you later!"

Isaac waved bye to them before grimacing and rushing to the bathroom. He quickly undid his fly and sighed as he let out a steady stream. Embarrassed, he looked around to make sure no one had seen him rush to the urinal like a little kid, he just hadn't felt it until Scott had jostled him in his haste to get Stiles and himself down the hall. Flushing he zipped his fly back up and washed his hands just as the bell rang, he hoped Stiles and Scott had been successful in talking to the teacher.

\---

Stiles slid into the seat next to his dad slowly a small smile on his lips. He had managed to talk to Mrs. Farrin and if he got C's on all the tests and quizzes for the rest of the year, he'd end up with a solid C which was pretty great in his mind. 

"Sheriff, Stiles" greeted the teacher.

"Steve," nodded the Sheriff with a smile. "How are you doing? How are the kids?"

"I'm doing pretty well thanks. The kids are also doing fine, Sally just competed in her first gymnastics tournament so that was exciting for the whole family."

"I remember when they were that young. My favourite thing about that age was that there were no parent teacher conferences," he joked, "Now how is Stiles doing?"

Steve's smile faltered as he opened a thick Manila folder. It contained all of Stiles records since the beginning of high school. "This semester Stiles is doing better in some classes than before but struggling in others."

"English?" The Sheriff asked point blank.

Steve nodded.

"How badly?"

"He's around a 40% right now which compared to previous years is just a little below average. Have you two discussed the prospect of Stiles being put into a different English class any more? If he switched for the next semester I do believe, if he did relatively well in that class, he wouldn't have to do summer school for English."

The Sheriff looked at Stiles, he had briefly brought up the possibility of Stiles switching into a remedial class but he had quickly been shot down with a, "I'm not fucking stupid," which had led to a stern talking too. 

"Not really," replied the Sheriff, "Do you recommend Stiles switching?"

"Personally, I think it would benefit Stiles. Just think about it, you still have a few weeks to make the decision."

Stiles looked anywhere but at Steve. There was no way in the world he was going to switch into remedial English, he would gladly take summer school over being known as the freak in remedial English.

Steve shut the folder, "Stiles is also struggling in history but if he works hard in that class he can pull a passing grade by the end of the semester and he won't have to repeat it. Apart from that, Stiles seems to be excelling in his other classes and I think he could pull a 3.0, maybe an even higher gpa next semester, especially if you think about transferring the English course."

"Thank you Steve," the Sheriff said kindly standing up and shaking his hand. "We'll see you around."

\---

Isaac glanced at the door to Room 23. Derek had entered the room 10 minutes ago and Isaac hadn't had enough courage to enter the room yet. Everything had been going so well at home he didn't want to ruin what he had once Derek knew his grades. 

"I'm sure he'll be here in just a moment," Derek assured Steve, "He's probably grabbing his things."

Steve nodded unsurely before shifting in his seat. Seeing Derek Hale in the guardian seat for Isaac was confusing, he had heard the rumours that Derek was Isaac's new guardian but none of the teachers had seen Derek until now, actually fulfilling the role. "Mr. Hale, if Isaac isn't here in the next 5 minutes we're going to have to start without him."

"I understand," Derek replied before glancing at the door, he could sense Isaac was outside, he just didn't know why he came in.

Isaac hesitated outside the door his hand hovering above the door knob before it dropped to his side and he walked away, he couldn't face the disappointment and disapproval that he knew was about to radiate off Derek.

Five minutes slowly passed by and Steve eventually pulled out Isaac's file. "Shall we get started then?"

Derek nodded reluctantly, where was Isaac?

Steve looked over the file, "It seems here that Isaac is not doing so well in a couple of his classes, if he doesn't get all B's next semester he'll have to repeat junior year."

"What?" Derek said snatching the file from Steve and looking at Isaac's grades. Derek frowned and flicked through the folder eventually falling on Isaac's most recent transcript, there wasn't a single A or even B. Running his finger down the paper Derek picked out one F, three D's, and two C's. Derek flipped to the transcript from the year before, there weren't any F's but there were a ton of D's and C's spattering the pages. "Has he ever repeated a class before?"

"He's repeated a history course but more importantly to get into senior year, no junior can have more than two failing courses per semester up until senior year. This means for Isaac he needs to bring at least two of his classes to passing grades by the end of the semester to continue on to senior year."

Derek whistled slowly, "And next semester he has to get all B's even in the failing classes?"

Steve nodded, "Yes. It's the only way his gpa can get above a 2.0 which is the minimum requirement needed for any student to move up a grade."

"Damn," muttered Derek, "What do you recommend? In regards to Isaac being able to obtain this gpa by the end of the year?"

"I think I know the solution," Steve replied pulling out another folder and dropping it on the desk. "I've looked over some of Isaac's tests and essay's. To be frank with you after looking over these things, I don't think Isaac has above a second grade reading level and I believe it's greatly impacting his ability to learn."

"That's preposterous," Derek said as Steve pushed the folder over. Isaac was 17, obviously he knew how to read. 

"Take a look."

Derek took the folder and flipped it open. As he looked over Isaac's tests and essays his eyebrows raised in surprise, it seemed as if Isaac couldn't create compound sentences. Shutting it he slid the folder back to Steve, "How could have Isaac faked his way through school without knowing how to read?"

"It's more common than people think. Students who struggle with reading tend to be able to lip read easier and over compensate with things so they never have to read out loud and sometimes, and I believe this is Isaac's case, they go unnoticed."

"So what do I need to do?" Derek asked, "If what I'm hearing correctly is that Isaac's ability to read is strictly preventing his ability to succeed in school, what do I do?"

"You could hire a tutor," offered Steve, "Or you could teach him to read yourself. It's like teaching a kid to read except Isaac is a few years older."

Derek nodded, "Okay."

"I'm going to set up another meeting for next month to see the progress Isaac is making and for you to check on his grades."

"That's fine" Derek told him.

"And then I'll set one up for after winter break. Is that okay?" Steve asked hesitantly, he didn't know how far Derek- Mr. Hale now- wanted to be involved. 

"It's completely fine," Derek said waving his hand in dismissal before standing up. "Thank you for your help Steve, it's refreshing to see a teacher committed to his students, especially a teacher at Beacon Hills. I'll see you in a month."

"See you," Steve said shaking Derek's hand as a good bye before leaning back in his chair. Derek Hale was completely different to how the teachers who had taught him had described him. Maybe it was the teen years that had made him petulant but it seemed Derek has blossomed into an understanding and devoted guardian. 

\---

Isaac paced back and forth frantically in the locker room, Derek was going to disown him. He couldn't believe he had chickened out and not gone to the meeting. He just couldn't face the look of disappointment and anger on Derek's face, he had been too kind to Isaac, he knew his grades would be the turning point. 

"Isaac!" Scott said grabbing his shoulders firmly, "You okay?"

Isaac dazedly looked at him before shaking him off as he nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, I was distracted."

"Worried about the game this weekend?" Scott asked, "I know they're our rivals but we're gonna kick butt."

"Kick whose butt?" Interrupted Stiles squeezing himself between Scott and Isaac.

"The Falcons. Obviously," Scott replied, "Isaac here is worried about it, I told him not to be."

"Of course you should be worried," Stiles exclaimed, he was freaking out! "They're the best team in state, I mean, we didn't beat them last year, I don't know how we're going to beat them this year. Especially with that new freshman and-," 

"Shut up Stiles," Scott said giving him a slight shove before turning to Isaac, "Obviously that freshman is nothing. We beat them the year before last so it's a 80/20 chance we'd lose. With the 20 being we lose."

"Oh," Isaac said looking between them. Now he was also worried about the stupid lacrosse game. 

Scott patted his back, "Don't worry. We'll all be riled up before we go. We're going to kick butt. Hurry up and change okay? I need to get home." Scott told him before grabbing Stiles arm and pulling him away.

Isaac turned away but listened to their conversation.

"You can't just rile someone up like that Stiles," muttered Scott in an authoritative tone, glancing at Isaac. "He won't play as well if he thinks we won't win. You won't play as well if you think we won't win. You know better Stiles."

Stiles huffed, he was used to Scott's lectures. "Sorry."

"Good," Scott said giving his arm a squeeze before turning his nose up,"Geez you smell, go shower so we can leave."

Stiles nodded obediently and headed to the showers.

Isaac hung his penny up in his locker and shut the door slowly. Scott and Stiles relationship seemed closer than Isaac had thought. Scott had pretty much reprimanded Stiles and Stiles hadn't even batted an eyelid which was strange because Stiles never listened to anyone, he wondered why Stiles listened to Scott.

\---

Isaac opened the door to his house and took a deep breath. He was terrified to face Derek.

"Just come in Isaac! I can hear you breathing."

Isaac's heart raced and he took a steep forward dumping his lacrosse gear and backpack on the ground.

"Can you come in here please?"

Isaac gulped unsure of the tone Derek had just used. Was he mad at him? Was he going to punish him? He slowly entered the kitchen to be greeted by a site he wasn't expecting. Derek had an apron wrapped around his waist and flour was covering his hands "Can you read the next step for me Isaac? I'm on step 5," asked Derek gesturing to the cook book. 

"What?" questioned a befuddled Isaac. Why wasn't Derek yelling at him? He had skipped out on the parent-teacher meeting.

"Can you read step 5 for me?" Derek asked again.

"You're not mad at me?" Isaac questioned, "For skipping out on the parent-teacher conference?"

Derek grabbed a towel and wiped his hands before turning to look at Isaac, "We will talk about that during dinner. Step 5 please?"

Isaac glanced at the cookbook and then at Derek, "Why don't you just read it?"

"I'm a little preoccupied," Derek told him indicating the cutting board in front of him.

"Fine," huffed Issac walking over and standing in front of the cookbook. Isaac briefly looked at it and then at Derek and then back at the cookbook. His finger laid over step 5 but after the word "Place the chicken into-something something something-" Isaac was lost. 

"What does it say?" Prompted Derek.

Isaac glared at him and slammed the book shut, "Figure it out yourself. I'm not hungry." 

Derek nodded, of course, Steve was right, Isaac was avoiding having to read the recipe by acting out. "Okay then. You can sit there until I've finished dinner and we can talk."

Isaac huffed and crossed his arms before slinking into his chair. He didn't want to push anymore of Derek's buttons but disobeying him, but he did not want to be sitting in the chair.

Derek turned back to the counter and started chopping vegetables and dropped them into a boiling pot. He didn't look back once at Isaac or at the recipe, he was now going make a stew. 

15 minutes later Derek placed a steaming bowl of soup on the table before sitting in front of it. 

Isaac looked at the bowl of soup and let out the smallest of pouts.

"If you want some Isaac, grab some," offered Derek. He wasn't going to deny Isaac food.

"You sure?" Isaac asked hesitantly, he thought he was in trouble and if he was in trouble, he didn't deserve food. 

"Of course," assured Derek, "If you're hungry, please eat." 

Isaac nodded and quickly grabbed a bowl of soup before wolfing it down, he was hungry. Letting out a belch he pushed the bowl away, "Wow that was good."

Derek smiled appreciatively before sipping his own soup slowly. "Why didn't you show up to the meeting Isaac? I knew you were outside the door."

"I didn't feel like it," muttered Isaac.

"Didn't feel like it or knew that I'd be disappointed with your grades so you avoided the meeting?"

Isaac's stomach clenched, Derek was disappointed in him?

"Do you want to know what I learned from that meeting? I learned that one of my beta's is failing three classes along with another disturbing thing," Derek explained before grabbing the cookbook that was still on the table and flipping it open, "Read the recipe Isaac."

Isaac's mind was spinning, it was too much to take in. He now knew that Derek knew he couldn't read, why else would he ask about the cookbook. He didn't want Derek to be disappointed in him, he trusted Derek now and he couldn't upset someone he trusted. 

"Isaac," Derek repeated slowly pushing the cookbook forward, "Please read it."

Isaac snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Derek and then at the cookbook before a small choked sob came from him, he was feeling ridiculously overwhelmed with emotion.

"Isaac?" Derek asked now concerned as he saw Isaac deteriorate into sobs before his eyes, what the heck was happening? "Oh Isaac," Derek murmured standing up and walking over to where Isaac sat. "Hey," he whispered crouching down and soothingly rubbing Isaac's back, "It's okay. Ssshhhh. Just let it out."

Isaac sobbed even harder. He couldn't believe Derek was being so nice about his crying, his Father had never let him shed a tear, it was a sign of weakness. Isaac's breath hitched and he started to cry even harder.

"Isaac, baby," Derek said concerned as he saw Isaac's chest start to constrict funny, "It's okay. I've got you."

Swiftly, as if he didn't know what he was doing, Derek picked Isaac off his feet and felt Isaac latch on to him. He continued to stroke Isaac's back as he muttered soothing words to Isaac. Derek continued to mutter even after he felt Isaac calm down and the sobs peter out. After a few more moments, Derek gently placed Isaac down on the couch and sat down next to him. "Do you feel better?" He asked as he wiped a stray tear away from Isaac's face.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Isaac looking down at the ground, "It wasn't appropriate for me to cry."

"Isaac," Derek said taking his hand, "It's okay that you cried. Do you feel better? Be honest with me."

Isaac let out a small nod. He mortified. He had just sobbed into Derek Hale's shoulder for the past ten minutes and had been soothed like a baby. It shouldn't have felt as nice as it did having Derek comfort him as he cried but he liked it, he really did.

Derek squeezed his hand tightly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Isaac shook his head. There was no way in the world he could ever begin to describe what he felt. 

Derek nodded understandingly. He didn't want to push Isaac any further in regards to his feelings because the conversation they were about to have would be tough enough. "So," Derek began hesitantly, "You can't read, can you?"

Isaac clasped his hands together and hunched his shoulders, "I can," he replied.

"Can you read well?" 

"You know the answer to that," muttered Isaac as he attempted to slide further into the couch. He didn't want to be having this discussion, his Father hadn't cared that he couldn't read, why did Derek.

"How'd that happen?" Derek questioned as he scooted closer to Isaac.

"As it would to anybody" Isaac told him, trying to not elaborate and delve into his past. He couldn't take Derek looking at him with anymore sympathy then he was right now. Plus, he was only starting to truly trust Derek to be his guardian, he really wasn't ready to spill the secrets of his past to him just yet.

"This is what I'm guessing," Derek suggested, "You didn't learn to read when you were younger so you never did. Why didn't you ask for help Isaac? It must've been ridiculously tough to fake that ability."

"Not really," Isaac said with a shrug, "People really don't care about others enough to notice things like that and it was easy enough to smudge some grades as I grew up to pass to the next level."

"About your grades," Derek said with a small sigh. "Because you didn't show up to the meeting, which we will talk about missing later, you weren't able to hear what Steve said. Isaac, if you don't bring your grades up this semester and get all B's next semester, you're going to have to repeat junior year."

"What?" Scoffed Isaac, "They never cared about my grades before and now they do? I'm not repeating junior year!"

"I presumed as much," Derek replied, "That's why I'm thinking that over the next month and winter break, you'll learn how to read. Once you do, school will be a breeze Isaac."

Isaac stared incredulously at Derek, learn to read? "Why?"

"Why learn to read?"

"No. Why do you want to help me learn to read, it's not your job."

"Not my job?"

"No," Isaac said shaking his head confused, Derek was a male so obviously it wasn't his job. "It's the mothers responsibility to teach the child how to read and I'm pretty certain you're not my mother."

"No but I am your guardian," Derek said firmly befuddled by who would teach Isaac such a thing. "The responsibility doesn't lay solely with the mother, it is also the fathers duty to do so or the guardians or anyone's really. Reading should be taught to everyone by everyone and tomorrow we're changing the fact that you can't read Isaac. I know you're eager to learn, I mean, there is a whole world out there in novels, comics, newspapers galore, why wouldn't you want that at your finger tips?"

Isaac looked incredulously at Derek, he had never had that description of reading before, the world at his fingertips sounded enticing. "How long do you think it would take?"

"How long would it take for you to learn how to read? I really don't know. I can't remember learning to read but I'd say maybe two weeks, a month?"

"Okay," mumbled Isaac with a nod, "I wanna learn. If that's okay with you?"

"Of course!" Derek exclaimed enthusiastically, "We'll go get some books from the library tomorrow and we can begin. Trust me Isaac, once you see the adventures you can read, you're never going to be able to put books down."

Isaac smiled softly before shifting in his seat, the pressure of his bladder has just become apparent. Isaac stood up to leave but Derek pulled him back down. The jolt of sitting back down caused Isaac to gasp slightly as he felt a few drops of urine leave him. 

Derek didn't hear the gasp instead having began to talk to Isaac. "Now about you skipping out on the meeting. I'm going to have to ground you for the next three days. No television and no nights out okay?"

Isaac looked at Derek before giving him a curt nod. He didn't really understand Derek's parenting style but he wasn't going to complain, it was better than his Father's ideas of reprimanding.

Derek gave Isaac a tight squeeze before standing up not registering the flash of pain that flickered across Isaac's face. "Let's clean up dinner."

Isaac watched Derek head to the kitchen before quickly looking down at his pants. There was a small wet spot on the front of the jeans and Isaac could feel the gentle trickle of his pee wanting to make that patch bigger. 

Isaac couldn't handle a second daytime accident and as quick as he could, he stood and hobbled to the bathroom, his hand firmly gripping his crotch. 

"Isaac!" Derek called from the kitchen. He was distracted and unable to sense Isaac's distress. "Don't run away, come clean up please."

Isaac's grip tightened as he now felt a slow and steady stream. "J-just a second," he stuttered as he attempted to hobble his way to the bathroom, the wet patch on his jeans now the size of a small cantaloupe. He knew Derek couldn't see this happen, not again otherwise he would be in big trouble. Isaac let out a small hiss as he shakily turned the knob to the bathroom before rushing inside. Fumbling he attempted to undo the zipper on the jeans. Unable to firmly grasp it, Isaac ungracefully yanked his jeans down and let out a loud sigh of relief as his stream hit the bowl. After a few moments he looked down at his jeans and gulped, seeing the evident wet patch on them and his boxers. He knew Derek would be able to sniff them out as soon as he left the bathroom, he was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and wanted! I love hearing what you guys think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short chapter compared to the last one but together they even out two decent chapters. Please enjoy!

Isaac looked at the jeans, he didn't want to shimmy the wet material clinging to his skin. It would make him feel sticky and Derek had already told him sternly to make sure any wet clothing came off immediately. Isaac had sensitive skin and anything wet that hugged Isaac's skin would lead to an immediate rash. Isaac decisively shoved them off and looked around the bathroom frantically, what could he use to cover this spot up?

His eyes fell on the sink and Isaac sighed, there was no way Derek would believe his pants had gotten wet, unless...

"Fuck!" Was the first thing Derek heard before he heard the steady stream of water. 

"Derek!"

Derek dropped the dish he was cleaning with concern and rushed to where he heard Isaac. Entering the bathroom he stopped short at the sight. The tap on the sink was spewing water every which way and Isaac's shirt was spattered with water and his jeans were drenched. "What happened?" Derek exclaimed as he grabbed a towel and started mopping up; he didn't want the water to overflow to the carpeted living room. 

"I-I don't know," stammered Isaac, his heart race rising. "I was washing my hands and this thing," he waved the handle in front of Derek, "just came off and now there is water everywhere!"

Derek yanked the handle from Isaac and shoved it back on the sink before quickly shutting the water off.

"Seriously Isaac?" Derek asked him exasperated, "You didn't have the common sense to, I dunno, put the handle back on?"

Isaac's mood plummeted at those words, he could tell Derek was disappointed in him, but the feeling of disappointment was definitely better than anything Derek could've said if he had seen his wet pants, or at least he thought so. 

"Give me your clothes," Derek ordered as he took his own shirt off. He wasn't having Isaac get another rash because of his own skin.

Isaac peeled the clothes off of himself and handed them to Derek before blushing slightly, there was nothing to cover him up in the bathroom. 

Derek ignored Isaac's hesitant stance and bundles the clothes up. "Okay, go get into your pajamas and then come and clean. I'll deal with this."

Isaac nodded obediently and ran up the stairs naked. He quickly shut the door in his room and let out a sigh of relief. He had gotten away with it, even if it didn't feel that way. He kinda wished Derek had found out, he needed a hug after the whole ordeal today.

Slipping into his new and crinkly pajamas, Isaac then headed downstairs to help Derek clean up.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Derek asked as he handed Isaac another plate to dry.

"What kind?" Isaac replied wiping down the plate.

Derek shrugged "We can just see what's on tv or Netflix."

Isaac nodded, he wouldn't mind watching a movie, especially if he could be next to Derek. Isaac shook his head slightly, why was he thinking about Derek like that. Derek was his alpha, not his friend, he didn't actually want Isaac in his house, he was just obliged.

Derek handed Isaac the last dish and then headed to the living room to check.

"We've got White House Down that just started or World War Z which starts in 15 minutes" Derek yelled.

"World War Z" Isaac called back before glancing at the clock, it was 8:45 and Isaac wasn't sure if he would last the full movie without falling asleep.

"Derek?" Isaac said hesitantly as he entered the living room. 

"Yeah?"

"Can, can you put it on me now?" Whispered Isaac embarrassed as he searched Derek's face for any disgust or disappointment; that he had asked to put it on before he was actually going to sleep. He just didn't want to fall asleep and pee on the couch.

Derek looked at Isaac with confusion before registering what Isaac had asked. Of course he would want the diaper on before they watched the movie. Derek hadn't been blind to the fact that Isaac had never opposed wearing them or even fought them again after the night they leaked. Any typical teenage boy would have been mortified to be wearing diapers but apparently Isaac was a special case. Of course he would be though, Isaac had never been a typical teenage boy or even a typical wolf. Apart from Stiles, who had no supernatural abilities what so ever, Isaac probably was the weakest of the pack. And in pack mentality that meant he needed to be looked after the most which is why Isaac probably didn't mind the diapers or the fact that Derek was doing the diapering. Combined with what his Father had done, it was no wonder why Isaac didn't bring up a fuss about the diapers. He knew he needed them and he knew his alpha was right.

"Let's go put it on then," Derek said standing up and walking with Isaac up the stairs.

Once in the bedroom, Isaac quickly went to the bathroom before pulling his pajama pants off and laying down on the bed. By now he had gotten comfortable with Derek diapering him and tended to zone out whenever he did.

"Hips up," instructed Derek before sliding the diaper underneath Isaac. He inspected Isaac's crotch area and frowned when he saw a spattering of red blotches between Isaac's thighs. Rubbing diaper cream on the splotches he then powdered Isaac thoroughly and pulled the diaper up before taping if securely and giving the front a pat, "All done."

"Thanks," Isaac said before sitting up and sliding his pajama pants on. He stood up slowly and waddled to the door no longer ashamed of waddling in from of Derek. He had never been outside his room with a diaper on and he was scared. What happens if someone came to visit or someone, somehow saw him in it? He would be mortified. 

Derek watched Isaac, unsure if he would commit to heading downstairs while wearing the diaper. He knew Isaac was okay with wearing them, but where was the question.

Isaac took a hesitant step out the door before curling his hands into fists and walking downstairs. Toddling downstairs really. The diaper Isaac had on always made his legs spread. 

As Isaac toddled down the stairs his mind was racing. He had never walked this much in his diaper before and even though it was awkward and slightly tiring with how his legs were spread, he liked it. He liked it a lot. Every step he took reinforced the fact that he was wearing the diaper. It would rub between his legs and press against his groin. He enjoyed how his crotch felt like it was being protected and each step he took enforced that even more. 

Finally dropping himself on the couch, Isaac let out an involuntarily moan as the material pushed against his bottom and his legs spread back out. Wearing a diaper really, in his mind, wasn't that bad. They were comfy and secure. Isaac glanced at Derek when he entered and thanked God that Derek couldn't read his mind. He would disown Isaac from the pack if he knew how Isaac felt about the diapers and how he felt about Derek diapering them. Even though he zoned out during the diaperings most of the time, he could still feel Derek's gentle but sturdy hands taping the diaper up and making sure Isaac was okay. It was only those moments that Isaac truly felt like Derek hadn't minded becoming his guardian.

"Want any popcorn?" Derek asked as he sat down.

"No thanks," replied Isaac as he laid down and wrapped himself in a blanket.

Derek sat at the end of the couch and tuned the television to the channel before spreading himself out comfortable to watch. 

Derek was rapt in the movie and jumped slightly when a zombie came out. He quickly glanced at Isaac to make sure he hadn't noticed before smiling, the tension in his shoulders draining. Isaac was fast asleep, his face peaceful and his left hand loosely gripping the blanket he was wrapped in. 

Derek set the movie for record and turned off the television, they could always watch the rest tomorrow. Plus Isaac needed a good nights sleep for school tomorrow. 

Contemplating his options, Derek eventually leant over and scooped Isaac into his chest, he wasn't going to leave him on the couch, not when he could easily pick him up. 

Carrying him up the stairs, Derek couldn't help but notice how Isaac had gone from gripping the blanket to gripping Derek's shirt. What was going on with that kid when he was sleeping?

Derek gently tucked him into bed. As he did, he noticed a small piece of blue fabric sticking out from under the pillow. Gently, as to not disturb Isaac, Derek pulled on the blue fabric until he had been granted a blanket. Derek let out a small scoff, of course Isaac had a blanket he slept with. This kid was just getting tougher and tougher to understand; he wished he would tell him about his life before Derek's. He had gotten snippets of it but it still wasn't enough for him to help Isaac. He needed his pack member to be okay.

\---

"Stiles I really think you need to consider switch English classes," Mr. Stilinski said.

Stiles gripped the glass he was holding and glanced between his dad and the stairs where Scott was chilling in his room. He knew Scott could hear everything and even though Scott knew about him struggling in English, Stiles hadn't told his best friend yet about the fact the teacher had suggested he be switched into remedial English. 

"Can we talk about this later?" Stiles asked slamming the cupboard shut. 

"Stiles," John said firmly. "We're going to talk about it now."

Stiles huffed but turned towards his dad, "What?"

"You're going to transfer into the new English class next week. It's not up for discussion."

"What!" Protested Stiles loudly before lowering his voice in hopes that Scott wouldn't hear. "You can't do that. It's not up to you which one I'm in."

"I can't afford another summer of school Stiles," John told him truthfully. "I think it will be for the best. You could get a 3.0 gpa, I know you've strived to get above a 2.8 since you entered high school."

"I'm not going," Stiles replied crossing his arms.

"Then you'll repeat junior year," responded the Sheriff. "Would you really want to graduate without your friends?"

Stiles glared at him before standing up, "Fine. I'll fucking transfer classes. You happy?"

John nodded, "You'll see how much it will help Stiles, I promise."

Stiles stomped away without another word.

"So what do you want to watch?" Stiles asked as he flopped onto his bed.

"You're switching English classes?" Scott asked point blank.

"You heard that did you?" Grimaced Stiles. He was ashamed that Scott had heard the discussion, he didn't want to transfer English classes, especially not next week!

Scott nodded.

"My dads making me switch into the retarded English class," moaned Stiles, "I think if I fight it, something worse would happen."

"Don't say that word," chastised Scott, "Plus, it wouldn't be that bad."

Stiles's stomach clenched when he heard Scott tell him off. He hated making Scott disappointed in him. He knew he shouldn't feel upset when his best friend was disappointed in him but he needed Scott's approval, he always needed it.

Stiles had figured his need out halfway through sophomore year when Scott had been mad about him for something stupid-he couldn't remeber what it was-but that argument had made him divulge into his-at that time-small box for three days straight, the longest he had ever gone. He knew now that he needed Scott's approval to keep his use of the box down to once a month or less. He had wished it had been anybody else, anything else really. He wished that he didn't like the things in the box but he couldn't resist. 

"Stiles," replied Scott placing a gentle hand on his leg, "You're gripping that cup pretty hard. Why don't you give it me?"

Stiles blinked and mutely handed the cup to Scott.

Scott smiled approvingly and Stiles's stomach fluttered, he loved that smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos what you think! Also, I just started watching Shameless, such a great show!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double digits chapter!! Woo!

"Which one would you like to read?" Derek questioned as he laid the options out on the kitchen counter. It had been three days since he had discovered Isaac couldn't read. 

Isaac's eyes flickered between the choice before his index finger gently tapped, "The Magic Tree House". 

Derek nodded approvingly, "We'll read it this weekend okay? I told you Isaac, you'll be able to read in no time."

Isaac gave Derek a small smile before shouldering his backpack, he personally didn't think he'd be able to but he'd give it a go if Derek helped. "I'll see you tonight after the game."

"I'm coming to the game," responded Derek casually, "I can drive you home instead of Scott."

Isaac's retreating footsteps stopped, Derek was coming to his game? 

"Why?"

Derek shrugged, "I dunno. I've never been to one before and I wanted to see if you guys were actually good. I hear Stiles talk about it all the time but I want to see the Beacon Hills lacrosse team live up to its hype."

Isaac snorted, "Don't get your hopes up. This is the toughest team we've ever played. We lost to them last year and I don't think we will win."

"As long as you give it your all, who cares if you win? I'd rather lose while trying my hardest then win without trying."

Isaac shrugged, "I guess. I'll see you tonight then."

On the drive to school Isaac's mind was racing. He couldn't believe that Derek was coming to his game, his Father had never showed up for any of them so he presumed Derek wasn't going to either. Isaac distractedly shifted in his seat, the belt buckle cutting into his bladder. Finally Isaac noticed the pressure and muttered "Shit," before gently easing the buckle loose only to have it quickly snap back into place. Isaac quickly undid his seat belt and glanced at Scott and Stiles talking in the front, they hadn't seen him undo it. The seatbelt hurt his bladder and he didn't want to concentrate on his bladder at that moment. He knew he didn't have to go but the seatbelt made him feel like he did and that was frustrating.

\---

"Okay so I was thinking that for the game we could put paint on our face," suggested Stiles as he shoved a fry into his mouth. "Look intimidating and stuff."

"That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard," replied Jackson a few seats away from Stiles and right in front of Isaac. 

"Fuck off," retorted Stiles.

Jackson held his hands up, "I'm just saying. We'll look intimidating without paint. We want them to be scared of our posture not paint."

Stiles huffed but agreed, he hated it when Jackson made good points.

"Did you guys hear what happened in Rockville yesterday?" Lydia questioned, she wasn't really interested in how the boys prepared for the game. She was more interested in the neighbouring town. 

"What?" Isaac asked.

Lydia let out a small sob, "Three teenagers turned up dead. Their bodies were mutilated beyond recognition and the cops were in a frenzy, it was all over the news last night."

Scott let out a low whistle, "Damn."

Stiles clenched his fists tightly together. He hated hearing about death. Even though it surrounded his every breath, he hated thinking that his best friend would die, his pack would die, his dad. It always made him feel somber and want to make sure everyone was safe. 

"Do they know who did it?" Isaac questioned. His mind was reeling from the information but he wouldn't let it affect him. If it did, he probably would collapse into himself, he had to be strong.

Lydia shook her head "No. The cops suspect foul play but I think it may have been done by something supernatural." 

Jackson grinned "Really? That means if it comes our way, we can deal with it."

"Calm down their boy," Scott told him, "Our pack doesn't kill anything without a reason. We don't know if what killed these teenagers was supernatural or an actual murderer. We're not hurting anyone just because."

Jackson shot daggers at Scott. He knew he was right but he loathed being talked down to. "I'll just take this anger I feel for you right now and use it in tonight's game, just make sure you don't get in my way."

Scott rolled his eyes, Jackson's tough guy act really was just an act. He knew Jackson would never hurt anyone he cared about, especially Isaac, even if Jackson didn't know it. Scott could see the way Jackson's eyes would linger a little longer on Isaac when he talked, which wasn't often, and how he would subconsciously be close to Isaac. For goodness sakes, they were across from each other and Jackson could have picked any seat. 

He didn't know if it was because Jackson liked Isaac or if he was just protective of him. Having lived across from Isaac for so many years and hearing his screams and having done nothing would have definitely affected him and how he perceived Isaac. 

"Anyway," butted in Danny, "Have you guys done the biology homework? I can't seem to get numbers 3 or 5."

Lydia held out her hand, "Let me take a look."

\---

"Huddle up boys," called Jackson. They all huddled around him, Scott standing next to him and Stiles next to him. Scott subtly pulled Stiles's jersey down, it had gotten stuck. 

Jackson took a deep breath, "We're going to win tonight. Don't think about any other option. We will win. I want us to go out there and wipe that stupid smirk off all of their faces okay? Play clean but mean. Let's go kick some ass."

Scott threw his hand in the middle, "Cyclones on three."

The rest of the team threw their hands in the middle and shouted Cyclones on three before starting to bounce up and down, they were all getting hype.

Isaac clumsily fumbled with his gloves, his hands were shaking. He had never been this nervous to play a game before. Isaac let out a frustrated sigh as he hand shook too much for him to get a glove on.

"Come on Isaac," Scott exclaimed, "It's time to go."

Isaac's stomach constricted and he looked helplessly at his gloves.

Scott glanced at the gloves before understanding flickered across his face. He quickly undid his own and stuck them under his arm. He took Isaac's from him and gently eased the shaking left hand into the glove and then the right. "All good," Scott told him as he put his own back own. "Shake those nerves off Sti-Isaac. We're going to win okay?"

Isaac took a deep breath and stood up swinging his stick over his shoulder, he did notice how Scott had almost called him Stiles but he'd think about that later, right now, they had a game to win. "Let's go demolish then."

Scott grinned and together they ran out to the field.

\---

"That was ridiculous," exclaimed Derek as he drove half of the pack back to his place. Apparently they were having a celebratory pizza party or something at his place. He didn't mind though, they had won their lacrosse game by two points. Derek had to admit, they all were pretty good at lacrosse, well except for Stiles but he was okay. 

"And that pass!" Exclaimed Stiles, "Oh that was such a good pass Isaac, it went right over all the defenders heads. It was so smooth."

Isaac smiled triumphantly, he was on cloud nine. That pass Stiles was describing had helped them secure their win, he was proud of it.

"And the fact that Danny was able to prevent so many goals from happening was freaking cool!" 

Derek nodded absently, when Stiles got to this stage of excitement it was easier to nod and just let him talk than try to have a conversation.

"Scott!" Exclaimed Stiles as he bounced in his seat, "Argh! Your offense was so flawless. I'm so glad we won!"

Scott let out a laugh, he was relieved they had won. Being co-captain definitely put a strain on him. He had to perform his best every game and he was glad someone had noticed it. He liked that Stiles was always so supportive of him. 

"We're home," Isaac stated as soon as the car stopped in the driveway.

"Thank god" muttered Derek as he saw the three of them rush inside, they definitely were hyper. He could help but smile though at the fact that Isaac had called the house his home. The phrase was still new to Derek and it pleased him to know Isaac was finally comfortable enough to call it home.

"Anchovies," demanded Stiles. "We're not getting pizza without anchovies."

"Do you want nobody else to eat the pizza?" Retorted Scott, "We're gonna get cheese."

"We can get more than one," Isaac told them unsure of why they hadn't thought of that.

Scott and Stiles looked at Isaac incredulously, "Of course we're getting more than one," Stiles said with a roll of his eyes. "It's just a question of how many do we get with anchovies on it."

"One" Scott told him.

"Three."

"One."

"Ugh. Fine. We'll get two then." Stiles huffed. "What do you want Isaac?"

Isaac shrugged, he normally ate whatever the others order as to not be an imposition but he was craving pineapple pizza and he deserved it because of how he played. "Could we do Hawaiian?"

Scott gagged "That's even worse than anchovies. How many do you want?"

"One."

"Derek" called Scott "What pizza do you want?"

"Just order two Hawaiian's," Derek told him as he entered the kitchen. 

Scott nodded and dialed the number.

\---

"Make sure you take a shower before you go to bed." Derek told Isaac. "Once you're done I'll come up."

Isaac nodded obediently and went to take a shower. He knew he stank so the warm water and soap that cascaded down his back felt good. He was tired and ready to go to sleep. He was relieved that they had won the game and actually really happy that Derek had come and seen them play. It was nice to have someone in the stands cheering for him and only him. He knew Derek was there to see the others but it felt like he was only there for him. Turning the shower off he dried himself and laid comfortably on his bed as he waited for Derek to di-put it on him. He still didn't like calling the garment a diaper, it felt childish. 

Isaac's eyes fluttered closed and he desperately tried to keep them open. He wanted to thank Derek for coming to the game. 

Subconsciously his right hand slid under his pillow and he gripped his blue blanket tightly as he waited. 

A few minutes later Derek was greeted by the sight of a sleepy Isaac rubbing his eyes.

"You ready for bed?" Laughed Derek.

Isaac nodded sleepily. 

Derek quickly powdered Isaac and slid the thick diaper underneath him before taping it tightly up. He heard a small sigh from Isaac and knew it was tight, Isaac only would sigh when the diaper was snug. 

"Let's get under the covers," Derek told him, gently helping Isaac stand up before pulling back the covers and watching Isaac scramble into them. He resisted the weird urge to tuck him in, and instead turned off the lamp. "Night Isaac."

"Night dad," whispered Isaac before curling into a ball. He was too tired to notice that what he had just said.

Derek stopped breathing for a second at the last word Isaac had spoke. He didn't know how to react with someone calling him dad. Since his whole family had died in the fire, he hadn't had anyone to latch onto for love or comfort and Isaac saying that made him realise that adopting Isaac was the best thing possible. Isaac was able to have love that he never received and he was too. They were just receiving it in different ways.

Derek leaned over and brushed Isaac's hair off his forehead. "Good night," he mumbled quietly before leaving and shutting the door. He needed a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos are always welcome! I also just started watching the show Shameless and may write a fanfic about that if any of you are interested. Definitely a great but R rated show!


	11. Chapter 11

"It will be easier this time" Derek told him, "You're already improving, don't give up."

Isaac angrily grabbed the book from Derek and opened it to the bookmarked page. He had been reading the dumb Magic Tree House book for a week now and all it was doing was making him frustrated. He couldn't get through half of the words and he just wanted to know whether or not the characters were able to help the knight. 

Derek patiently waited for Isaac to read out loud, he had realised as soon as Isaac and him had began to read that Isaac was not very patient with reading and if he wasn't patient with Isaac, like he was the first day, then Isaac wouldn't be patient with sounding out the words. Now that Derek knew to be patient, Isaac read better and was beginning to read faster even if he didn't notice. 

Isaac glared at him and then at the book, he hated this, he had been struggling for a week now and it felt as if every word he read was coming out of a kindergarteners mouth, he wished he had been taught this when he was a kid, when it was acceptable to be learning how to read. He wasn't going to give up though, not when he saw the proud look on Derek's face every time he sounded out a long word, he knew Derek didn't notice the small smile on his face but it meant the world to Isaac. Slowly, he started sounding out the words, laboriously flipping the pages and dragging his finger under each word.

Derek watched approvingly, he knew Isaac hadn't started to enjoy reading yet but the tremendous gains were obvious. He was starting to be able to read multiple syllable words with ease and that made Derek proud of him.

Derek sat next to Isaac and watched him read for another half and hour, Isaac's stuttering voice lulling him into a calm, he was only there if Isaac had any questions. Isaac question's had decreased with each day so Derek really wasn't doing much to help except listen and occasionally correct Isaac on the pronunciation of a word. 

"I'm done!" Exclaimed an exasperated Isaac, "That was enough reading for today."

"Good job buddy," praised Derek, "You did a lot better today than yesterday. I don't think you struggled on volcano once."

Isaac beamed at the praise. Yes, he hated the reading because it was hard but the praise he got from Derek afterwards was euphoric. It made him feel special and needed, like he was making Derek proud by learning how to read. 

"Want pasta for dinner?" Suggested Derek, "I know your last game is tomorrow so you should carbo load."

Isaac nodded, agreeing with the idea. It was the last game of the regular season tomorrow and if he and the team beat Creston by at least three points, they would be heading to nationals, and he definitely wanted to qualify, carbo loading would help with that. "Can you make the swirly ones?" Asked Isaac with a small blush, he had forgotten the name of the pasta.

Derek nodded, he knew the type Isaac was talking about. "Want to help make the sauce?"

Isaac shook his head, it was now more common for Isaac to say no when Derek asked him if he wanted to do something, he knew he wouldn't get into trouble if he said no. "I'm going to go take a shower if that's okay?" 

Derek nodded and headed to the kitchen as Isaac headed upstairs. 

Isaac slowly meandered up the stairs, his brain reeling from doing all the tedious reading. He had been distracted the past week with what Lydia had said at the lunch table about the murders. If Derek hadn't been praising him, he would have dropped learning how to read and instead practised how to battle so he could destroy, the certainly supernatural, murderers in Rockville. Their had been two more unexplainable murders in the past week, no policeman could figure out how teenagers were being taken from their beds and ending up with torn off limbs. The description of the bodies wasn't in the papers, Isaac had looked, so he was unsure how Lydia knew the details of the death but he wasn't going to question her, he didn't know how her Banshee abilities worked.

Isaac pondered all of this in the shower, he was worried the murderers would turn up in Beacon Hills and wreck havoc on the town, a town that did not need any more supernatural beings in it.

Isaac snapped out of his pondering when he heard Derek yell, "5 minutes." 

Isaac hurriedly shut off the water and dried himself before heading back downstairs. "Mm, it smells good" Isaac told Derek as he set the table.

Derek grinned and dished both of them up, "Want some garlic bread?"

"Yes please!" Exclaimed Isaac as he scooted into his seat.

Derek handed him his plate and Isaac shoveled it down. 

"Slow down Isaac," Derek told him gently, he was still trying to break Isaac from the habit of eating too fast, it definitely was a teenage boy thing, he remembered his mother trying to break him from the habit. "It will still be there if you go slowly," he told him, he sounded like his mother.

Isaac blushed, "Sorry," he told Derek before slowing down, twirling his fork slowly on his plate. "Have you heard about the murders over at Rockville?" Isaac blurted out, he desperately wanted to know Derek's opinion, the pack hadn't had a chance to discuss what was going on yet, and he wasn't even sure if Derek knew.

Derek nodded slowly, he wished Isaac hadn't heard about it, he loathed the fact that his pack seemed to always be informed about murderers and the supernatural, they were too young to be involved in it. "I'm sorry that you had to hear about that."

"It's not the worst thing I've heard," Isaac commented nonchalantly "Do you think it could be supernatural related?"

"You've heard worse things?" Derek asked putting his fork down, "Like what?"

"Oh-um," shrugged Isaac, his face heating up, he didn't want Derek to know that he made Stiles keep him updated on every supernatural occurrence within a 10 mile radius, it made him feel safer when he knew what was going on, that's why he presumed Stiles researched all of it, so he could feel safer that nothing threatening was going on, at least not within the last few years. "I just meant with what I've heard happen to other people because of their involvement in supernatural is pretty malicious."

Derek's heartstrings pulled at those words. He didn't want Isaac to have heard any of those bad things but he knew he was being irrational. Isaac was 17 and was old enough to deal with those things but with Isaac under his care and having to diaper him made Isaac in his eyes feel like more of a child every day. 

Derek put a bite of pasta in his mouth, "It's tough being part of the supernatural world isn't it?"

"I wouldn't trade it though," Isaac told him honestly. "I'd rather be part of a world where I'm happy and know all of these scary things than be alone again."

Derek stopped chewing his pasta, that was one of the most honest things Isaac had ever blurted out.

Isaac bit the inside of his mouth, he couldn't believe had just said that. It was the first time he had openly admitted to Derek that before he had turned him, he was alone. When he was turned, his life completely changed. He became more confident, gained friends, and a true family. He really wouldn't trade it for anything. "So Steve set up a meeting in two weeks time for a follow up," Isaac informed him, in an attempt to change the subject. 

"Oh okay," Derek said finally swallowing the bite of pasta. He was grateful that Isaac had changed the subject, "Have you done all your homework?"

"I just have history left," Isaac told him. "Can you help? It's a lot of reading."

"Of course," Derek replied "It's going to be a little more difficult then the Magic Tree House but I know you'll be able to conquer it, we can do it after dinner."

Isaac nodded and they ate the rest of their dinner in silence. 

\---

Isaac pulled out the packet he was meant to read and handed it to Derek. "If you read half of it, I'll read the rest?"

"How about you read all of it and I'll help," Derek countered.

Isaac glared at the history packet, history was the dumbest subject. "Really? I've got to read all of it?"

"All of it," Derek asserted. 

Isaac huffed and started to read.

Derek couldn't help but smile as Isaac started to read, he loved it when Isaac listened to him and complied when he told him to do something. He knows what is best for Isaac and for Isaac to see that too, was nice. Derek shook his head and got out of his thoughts, paying attention again to Isaac, he wanted to make sure Isaac was pronouncing all the words correctly.

Isaac struggled slowly through the first two and a half pages, glaring slightly at each paragraph before he began yawning. He would read a sentence or two and then yawn, his left hand beginning to play with the hem of his shirt, which Derek noticed. 

"186-," yawned Isaac,"In 1864-," Isaac yawned again his eyelids fluttering shut slightly. A few moments went by before Isaac batted his eyelids open, before blearily finding where he had left off and starting again. "In 1864," Isaac unconsciously leaned his head against Derek, "This sucks, I hate reading."

Derek gently took the papers from him, he could tell that Isaac was too tired to properly continue and retain the information. "Why don't you finish the rest in the morning? You've only got three pages left."

Isaac's eyelids came together and he nodded "Sounds good." 

Derek placed the papers on the nightstand table and gently removed himself from Isaac despite the groan from Isaac.

"Let's get ready for bed" Derek stated grabbing the diaper and wipes.

Isaac obligingly lied down, his head lolling to the side and his hand slipping under his pillow to grab his blanket as he started to drift off to sleep.

Derek quickly diapered Isaac before helping him under the sheets and tucking him in, before gently caressing Isaac's face with the back of his hand. Quickly, Derek jerked his hand away and looked at it as if it was a foreign object, something that had acted on its own accord. He was unsure what had just compelled him to enact in stroking Isaac's face, it was completely uncharacteristic of him, it was if Isaac was changing him, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. 

\---

Stiles's leg jiggled up and down anxiously. The past two days had been stressful and he was on edge. He was going to have to transfer into remedial English, Scott had found out that he was dumb, and something was attacking Rockville and he knew it wouldn't be long until the 'something' became bored with Rockville and floated over to Beacon Hills. All monsters ended up at Beacon Hills no matter what. He had also been listening to his dad's conversations and with Lydia's comments, he was able to deduce that the monster would only attack teenagers at night, and would leave the bodies mutilated, drained of blood, and missing body parts. Stiles presumed that either a vampire was at Rockville or something was performing a ritual with all the body parts. Stiles let out an exasperated sigh as he connected another photo with red yarn, he just wish he could figure out what it was before it attacked Beacon Hills.

"Stiles?" yelled Sheriff Stilinski, "Stiles I'm going in for my shift, dinner is in the fridge and I'll see you in the morning." 

"Bye dad!" Yelled back Stiles who once hearing the front door shut, immediately rushed to the box under his bed. "Thank goodness," he mumbled as he pulled it out from underneath. He exhaled deeply as he undid the flaps of the box, exposing the contents of the inside. Looking at his phone, he quickly calculated in his head that he had roughly three hours before Scott said he would be over and he knew he couldn't wait until tomorrow night to indulge himself in the box.

Instead of pulling out his favourite Elmo shirt and his colouring books, Stiles rummaged deeper into the box than normal, he only had a couple left so he only used them on special occasions. He gracefully removed the pull-up from the box and placed it on his bed.

Stiles gently ran his fingers over the material, feeling the fabric give in to his touch. The fabric was smooth and he loved how it felt when encased around his groin, it felt like a blanket had been placed firmly around him, it felt comforting. Just like the pacifier, the pull-ups were not easy to obtain, the one package of adult pull-ups he had come across, he had come across by accident when buying Scott a birthday present a year ago. He was trying to find him a joke present like fuzzy handcuffs or sexy dice from a sex store and instead had stumbled upon a dingy section in the back filled with baby paraphernalia. Without thinking, Stiles had wandered into the section and had put a package of brightly decorated pull-ups into his basket, they were so appealing and colourful that he couldn’t resist them. 

Removing his fingers slowly from the material, he removed his pacifier and stuffed animal from the box before shoving the rest under his bed. He didn’t feel like completely de-aging, he mainly wanted the pull-up for the extra security, so he could feel safer in such troubling times. Stiles slipped off his pants and boxers before grabbing the pull-up and shimming it up his long legs. Letting out a small sigh as the pull-up pressed against his groin and made him feel protected, he popped the pacifier into his mouth and laid down before setting an alarm for two hours from now, he would wake up well before Scott arrived. 

Suckling on the pacifier, Stiles’s eyes closed shut and he was soon lulled to sleep by his own rhythmic suckling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, 
> 
> Thanks for reading the story. I love the comments you leave so if you enjoy the story or any aspect of the chapter please comment, they are wonderful to read! Also, I am going to start deviating the story slightly to include more characters of the pack, in the end I want them all to be a family! Please enjoy and comment!! Happy Valentine's day!

"I just don't get it," muttered Stiles angrily as he sat down at the lunch table.

"What don't you get?" Asked Isaac, he was curious to know what had Stiles upset, he wanted to know if it had something to do with the supernatural.

Stiles just glared at him, he liked Isaac, he did, but he did not want him to know that about his struggles in English, what 17 year old couldn't read? As if Isaac could understand that. "Nothing," he told him nonchalantly, calming his heartbeat down so Isaac couldn't tell he was lying. "I'm just struggling a bit with a math problem and need some help." 

"I know both Lydia and Jackson are really good at math if you need help with it," offered Isaac. "I'm only okay."

"Thanks," Stiles replied curtly before turning and looking at Scott. He didn't mean to cut off Isaac but his mind was reeling from the English class and he needed Scott to calm him down.

Stiles patiently waited until the conversation at the lunch table had picked up and everyone was engaged before tugging on Scott's sleeve.

Scott put down his sandwich and looked quizzically at Stiles, "What man?"

Stiles glared at him, as if he didn't know what was stressing him out. "I had my first English class today, and it sucked!"

Scott rolled his eyes, "I bet it wasn't that bad."

"It was awful!" Exclaimed Stiles. "I had to introduce myself in front of the class and then take one of those stupid reading tests and I already knew what the teacher was going to say: "Oh, it seems as if you have severe dyslexia and combined with your diagnosed ADHD, your level of reading sucks!" Stiles said putting on a mocking teacher voice. It was what she had sounded like anyway, she sounded like everyone else who told him the prognosis of his reading disability. It wasn't as if he could help it, he always tried but the words always were jumbled up, that's why he listened to the police scanner and the radio to glean information about supernatural things instead of reading them online, he physically couldn't, and he was tired of people telling him that it was all in his head, that he would eventually be able too, it just didn't work. 

"Did she really sound like that?" Smiled Scott, Stiles's portrayal of other people was always funny.

"Of course she did," Stiles replied glaring at him. "She sounded just as stuck up as everyone else."

"Well what was the prognosis then? How is she going to help you?"

Stiles huffed, "She said she was going to give me some books for me to read and that I would get quizzed on one every other day. She said it would increase my reading habit and I would eventually be able to read faster and organize the words in my brain quicker. I don't believe her though, I've never been able too."

"I can help you, if you want," Scott told him giving him a reassuring squeeze on the arm. "I mean, two heads are better than one right?" 

Stiles let out a relieved laugh, "Yeah, they are." He was glad that Scott was going to help him with the issue, it always helped when Scott assisted him.

Isaac's eyes flickered away from Stiles once he noticed that his and Scott's conversation had come to an end, he hadn't meant to eavesdrop but with Stiles being so curt and wanting to tell only Scott, he had to know what was being said, he never knew what was going on. Turns out Stiles was just like him, someone that struggled with reading, except Stiles's inability was caused by something other then never being taught to read, it made him feel a little bit better about himself but also made him want to work harder, he no longer wanted to struggle with reading, not the way Stiles was.

Isaac turned his attention back to the conversation that Lydia, Jackson, and Allison were having. 

"I don't understand," Jackson exclaimed his fist clenched on the table. "How are we expected to patiently wait for whatever is attacking the teenagers at Rockville to meander over here and start attacking us? It could be someone from our school next, it could be one of us!" 

"What are we meant to do?" Allison asked Jackson incredulously. "We have no information apart from what Lydia is sensing and what Stiles has heard from his dad. We don't know what they are, what their strengths are, if they have any weaknesses, or why they are targeting teenagers. We can't go and bring a fight to them if we can't find them, if we can't defeat them," Allison said matter of factly, "And imagine, imagine that the monster wasn't actually supernatural but instead a sadistic human. We can't take down a normal human being, you know that has to be left to the police."

"Does it though?" Isaac butted in, he didn't care if he was a mere human or something supernatural, he wanted to take it down.

Jackson's eyes flickered towards Isaac before quickly looking back at his sandwich. Ever since he had been bonded to Derek, to the pack, he had spent more and more time with Isaac and had gotten to know him. Isaac was quiet but snarky at the same time and Jackson liked that but he would never admit that Isaac's quirkiness made him laugh and that the scars on Isaac's chest made him ache and want to protect him. He also understood where Isaac was coming from, he understood that since Isaac's past home life had been abusive he presumed that Isaac would want to attack anything that hurt others, whether it be human or not.

"Of course!" rebutted Allison, "We are not getting mixed up in anything non-supernatural, we are not getting arrested or killed!" Allison furiously took a bite of her banana as Scott placed a hand on her thigh, attempting to calm her down. Allison angrily chewed it before bringing her hand down and clasping Scott's hand with her own. 

Isaac opened his mouth to begin to speak before twitching slightly and closing it, the pressure of his bladder hitting him as he shifted in his seat. Isaac bit the inside of his mouth and stood up, grabbing his tray. "I'll see you guys later," he said his voice only slightly strained. Before anybody could say goodbye Isaac rushed off and to the bathroom. Each step he made towards the bathroom jostled his bladder and he could already feel a few drops trickle out. "Shit," mumbled Isaac as he sped up his pace and unconsciously grabbing his crotch as he entered the bathroom. He immediately undid the zipper and moaned in relief as the stream found its way to the toilet. He knew his bladder was getting worse and this was a sign of it. Isaac knew he couldn't increase the strength of his bladder without hurting it and was instead just waiting for it to repair itself, which it seemed like it never would. He knew he was stuck wearing undergarments at night until Deaton, hopefully, found a solution but he prayed that his problem wouldn't occur in the daytime, he knew he couldn't deal with it. Isaac's stream eventually stopped and he washed his hands, he knew that from know on, he would have to go to the bathroom more regularly otherwise an accident could occur. 

Isaac heard the bell ring and slung his backpack over his shoulder before heading to History. Derek had made sure he had read the last three pages of the packet and for once he was actually prepared for class, that would definitely shock the teacher. 

\---

"I really wouldn't be worried," Scott told Allison as he closed his textbook and laid his head on her shoulder. "Whatever is attacking the teenagers at Rockville won't hurt us, trust me."

Allison let out a sigh, her hand lightly stroking the top of Scott's. "I know I shouldn't be worried but did you hear Isaac today or Jackson? Both of them were trying to justify going over to Rockville and finding the murderer ourselves. I know all of us are capable but what is the point of putting ourselves into a battle which we don't have to fight?" Allison tried to explain to Scott. She knew she sounded weak backing away from a fight but she was always taught to only fight if her family was in danger. 

"I understand where they are coming from, I don't really want to wait around either until another teenager is killed. I mean, it is the pack's job to protect those who cannot be protected, even if they don't fall under our pack." Scott told her, Scott understand that Allison didn't want to get involved but he could feel his desire and the packs to take down the monster. He knew that Allison's reluctance had something to do with her family's code of conduct and he wished that she was more integrated into the pack so she could know and understand their code of conduct. It was tough not having Allison fully part of the pack; it was Derek's pack and he hadn't accepted Allison as part of it and Scott reluctantly accepted that. He wished Derek would let her be a part of it but he knew that until she began agreeing with most of the pack decision's and understanding how they operated that Derek would never let her be. 

Allison accepted Scott's comment silently, she didn't understand the pack's need to protect others outside of it, but she would respect Scott's decision.

"Let's think about something else for now," Scott commented his hand sliding onto the lower part of Allison's back and his lips gently pressing against hers. 

Allison pulled away for a moment, "But what about our English homework?" She asked cheekily, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Oh, I mean I guess we should do that first," Scott exclaimed haphazardly starting to push himself off Allison.

Allison grinned and grabbed his shirt, pulling him back.

\---

"It was awesome!" Scott declared. "She is the best girlfriend in the world!"

Stiles rolled his eyes as he dumped the contents of his backpack out on his bed. "Wow, I had no idea that she was the best. And she's your girlfriend? This is the first time I've been told."

"You're just jealous," Scott said with a smile.

"Soo jealous," Stiles said sarcastically as a felt small twinge in his stomach. Of course he was jealous of Scott, why wouldn't he wan't a relationship, why wouldn't he want a relationship like that with Scott, not all the sexual stuff of course but the cuddling and companionship that Scott always told him about in vivid detail. He wanted what Allison and Scott had but with him and Scott, just as best friends. 

"Did you understand the math homework?" Scott asked changing the subject and sitting down on Stiles's slightly lumpy bed. 

Stiles let out a laugh, "Um I haven't done any of it yet."

"None of it? What have you been doing for the past two hours?"

"Listening to the police scanner mostly," Stiles informed him. "I was waiting for something to show up about a murder, Lydia's been uneasy all day and I think someone is going to get murdered tonight, I wanted to know if the police had put out extra precautions."

"Probably not," Scott told him. "How would they know that a murder was going to occur tonight? They don't have a Banshee in the force."

"Ha, could you imagine the police possessing a supernatural weapon to predict all deaths, that would cause an uprising."

"What's this?" Scott asked changing the subject as he picked up a book that had fallen out of Stiles's backpack.

"Nothing," blurted out Stiles before snatching it out of Scott's hands.

"Come on, show me." Scott demanded shooting his arm out and grabbing the book from an unprepared Stiles. "The Lorax?" Scott asked incredulous, he didn't know why Stiles would have such a childish book.

Stiles forcefully grabbed it and shoved it into his desk "It doesn't matter," he told him matter of factly, "We are doing math right now, not questioning the contents of my back pack."

"Is that the book you have to read for English?" asked Scott putting two and two together, he couldn't believe that Stiles's dyslexia was that bad, he had seen him read harder things.

"Yeah," admitted Stiles, it was easier from him to admit it now than to make Scott question why he had a children's book, it would seem weird for him to possess anything childish, Stiles had made sure to remove anything like that from his room except, of course, the box under his bed.

"I didn't know your reading level was that low," Scott said surprised. 

"It's not," Stiles said defensively, he wasn't stupid. "This dumbass teacher wants me reading easier books to speed up my reading pace. I think it's dumb, I don't even know how a children's book is going to help me do that."

"I highly doubt that she is a dumbass," Scott replied. "Plus, I bet she knows what she is doing and it isn't the worst thing to have to read, The Lorax was one of my more favourite Dr. Seuss books when I was a kid."

"Then why don't you read it?" Stiles asked snarkily, he felt ashamed about his reading ability. 

"Stiles," Scott said his voice unknowingly to him paternal, but Stiles could tell in an instant that Scott's unknown paternal side had emerged. "I bet reading it won't be that bad, would you want me to read it with you?"

Stiles looked at him incredulously, his resistance and anger melting immediately, he could never stay wired when Scott took charge. "Um, I guess."

"Good, hand it here," Scott said holding out his hand. "We can read it in this dumbass teacher's voice if you want."

Stiles laughed and removed the book from his desk. "I'd rather just read it as quick as possible so I don't have to look like a crazy adult reading a children's book."

"Sorry to break it to you Stiles but you already look like a crazy adult and the children's book isn't going to make much of a difference."

"Hardy har har," smiled Stiles before opening the book to it's first page and beginning to read as fast as he could. The words blurred together but with Scott's hand on his shoulder and the gentle encouraging comments Scott would blurt out before blushing and realizing that Stiles's didn't need the encouragements like a kid did, Stiles was done reading in no time.

"Would you look at that?" Scott said shutting the book for Stiles. "You've accomplished your life goal Stiles, reading The Lorax at 17. Now can we start math please?" Scott said sarcastically, he was attempting to diffuse his feelings towards Stiles and the fact that not once during the reading did he joke around with Stiles, he had only encouraged him and he was afraid Stiles was going to ask what was wrong with him, where did his sense of humour go. 

"Oh my god," groaned Stiles grabbing the math textbook, he was glad that the reading was over and he was glad that Scott had sat next to him and listened to him read, everything was easier when Scott encouraged him, but he wasn't going to tell him that. 

"You are literally the worst you know, stop making me do math," Stiles grumpily told Scott before opening up to page 314.


	13. Chapter 13

Isaac jiggled his leg up and down frantically, his eyes darting back and forth. He had just sat down in his math class when he had felt the twinge in his bladder. The professor had a rule that a student wasn't allowed to go to the bathroom for the first 15 minutes of class and Isaac doubted if he could make it that long. Since going to Deaton the strength of his bladder had decreased monumentally and Isaac knew that when he felt the twinge he would only have 5, sometimes 10 minutes before the pain in his bladder blinded him. Thankfully he hadn't experienced an accident but he knew it was a matter of time before he screwed something up and his bladder gave way. 

Isaac bit his lip anxiously before sliding his hand down to his crotch and gripping it tightly, he wished Derek was here. Isaac blinked slowly, what had he just thought? He knew that having Derek's presence would alleviate the uncomfortableness and pain of the situation but he didn't need somebody to help him, he was independent and didn't want his pack leader to think he was weak. 

Isaac glanced at the clock and gripped his crotch even harder, his bladder was starting to pulsate and he literally could not concentrate on anything else.

"Isaac" whispered Scott looking at him concerned. He could feel the vibrations of Isaac's leg on his desk and hear the pounding of his heart, Isaac was always bad at controlling the rate of it. "Isaac" Scott repeated after a few moments, snapping his finger in front of Isaac, breaking his concentration.

"W-what?" stuttered Isaac blinking out of his trance and hissing as he felt a drop of urine become absorbed by his boxers. 

"Are you okay?" Scott asked leaning over and trying to feel Isaac's forehead.

"I'm fine," exclaimed Isaac pushing away from Scott, he didn't want Scott touching him because he knew that any contact would be distract him and he would lose control of his bladder.

"Your whole body is clenched up and you're breaking a sweat," Scott explained "I'm just concerned. Do you think you are sick again? I could call Derek."

"Don't." Isaac said his voice wavering as his stomach twinged when he heard Derek's name, he wanted Scott to call Derek, he wanted his bladder fixed, and he wanted everything to be okay.

Isaac finally whimpered when he felt a few more drops leaks into his pants, he knew he couldn't hold it for much longer. Avoiding Scott's concerned look, Isaac raised his hand. 

"Yes Isaac?" The teacher said.

"Can I go get a drink of water?" The teacher glanced at the clock and shook their head. "In 10 minutes you can."

Isaac gulped and nodded not wanting to disobey the teacher despite his aching bladder.

Scott turned around in his seat wishing he could help Isaac, he needed Isaac to be more open with him and the rest of the pack, how were they meant to help someone who seemed to not want to be part of the pack? He knew that Jackson was a reluctant member but ever since Isaac had started living with Derek, the role between Isaac and Jackson had changed. Isaac had become happier but he had also become more secluded and Jackson had become more reserved but more involved with the pack; Scott wished he knew why Isaac had become removed from them and Jackson more involved, maybe he was reading into things too much. Scott's head whipped around when he heard the scraping of the chair behind him only to see the back of Isaac as he left the room.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Muttered Isaac as he ran down the hallways before slamming himself into the bathroom door in an attempt to make it open as quick as possible, he could feel the the urine trickle out of him and no amount of clenching of his bladder would stem the flow. Fumbling with the zipper, Isaac eventually got it down as the stream began to pick up before letting out a sigh of relief as he aimed the stream into the bowl and pressed on his bladder to get it all out. Once the flow had stopped, Isaac zipped his pants back up and looked down to do damage control; there was only a small golfball size wet spot on the left side of his cackys which he knew would eventually disappear, especially if he stuck it under the dryer. Washing his hands quickly, Isaac turned on the dryer and leaned his pelvis underneath it and stared at it, waiting for the golfball to shrink to a pea. 

"What are you doing?"

Isaac's head jerked around and his face turned beet red when he saw Jackson standing there looking at him incredulously, he must have been in such a trance that he didn't hear the door open. 

Jackson raised his eyebrows, this was not the weirdest thing he had walked in on in the bathroom, especially when Danny was dating that random freshman, but Isaac's distended groin underneath the hand dryer was definitely up there.

Isaac quickly straightened his body up before glancing down at his crotch, the wet patch had decreased and he could pretend he had leaned on the sink. "I leaned on the sink and was trying to dry it, I didn't want anybody thinking I had peed myself." Isaac let out a forced laugh.

Jackson looked at Isaac's crotch and nodded, trying not to notice the bulge that Isaac was packing but instead the wet patch. "Okay," Jackson replied him before heading to the urinal himself, he didn't care that Isaac was drying his crotch because he had leaned on the sink, it was just weird. Walking by Isaac, Jackson's nose involuntarily screwed up when he felt the stench of urine and sweat ooze off Isaac. Jackson took once glance back at a retreating Isaac who was already leaving the bathroom. Had, had Isaac peed himself? Jackson couldn't comprehend how that would even happen, Isaac was almost an adult, so obviously he had control of his bladder. Maybe he just had a tough teacher who hadn't let him to earlier or maybe he had forgotten. Jackson shook his head, why was he so intrigued about this? All he knew is that he would be keeping an eye on Isaac from now on. 

\---

Isaac twiddled his fingers impatiently. He hadn't gone back into the classroom and had instead been wandering the halls until the bell rang and he could slip into the classroom and grab his backpack; he didn't want to confront the teacher and get in trouble and disappoint Derek, he just wanted his backpack. 

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, which to him felt like dejavu every time he asked Isaac if he was okay, which was now at least twice a day. 

Isaac jumped and turned around before taking a deep breath. "Yeah I'm fine. Is the teacher gone?"

"Yeah, he just went for a lunch break" Scott said and grabbed the back of Isaac's shirt before he could run away "But I've got your backpack right here so you don't have to go back in."

Isaac smiled, relieved. "Thanks Scott," he said taking the backpack from him and slinging over his shoulder. 

"Why did you leave?" Scott questioned slowly letting go off Isaac's shirt and heading towards the cafeteria with Isaac in tow.

"I was bored" Isaac lied easily, purposely slowing his heart rate down. He could control the rate of it when he was concentrating but in stress inducing situations, he had no control of how fast it pumped. 

"We had a pop quiz." Scott told him, "You should have stayed so you could have taken it."

Isaac groaned, of course he would have missed a pop quiz, thank god he was pulling a solid B in math otherwise he would be a lot more stressed.

Isaac slung his backpack over his shoulder and followed Scott to the cafeteria before sitting in his seat right next to Danny and beside Stiles. It wasn't as if they had assigned seats but the seating arrangement had casually fallen into place. Allison was on the edge, Scott was to her right, and Stiles was to his right. That, to him, made sense because Allison was dating Scott, and Stiles never left Scott's side. Isaac was next to Stiles, on his right was Danny and facing Danny was Boyd. He understand why they sat next to each other too, they had formed an unlikely friendship ever since Danny had started hanging out with them. Next to Boyd was Erica and to her right was Lydia and then Jackson. To Isaac it all made sense why everyone had sat next to each other, they each benefited from the person in front of them or next to them in some way that they didn't from another individual sitting at that table but to Isaac, he didn't understand why he sat there, Danny occasionally struck up a conversation with him and while Stiles would talk to Isaac constantly, his body was unconsciously angled towards Scott made Isaac feel isolated. 

He was thankful that he was part of the pack and wouldn't want to go back to his old life ever, not with what he had now, but sometimes he felt alone and he truly hated it. He always felt isolated and it was a horrible feeling to possess because it felt like he had to face the whole world by himself and sometimes he didn't want to face it by himself. 

Lunch passed by quickly for Isaac, there was no talk about the Rockville murders because nothing new had developed in the case and apart from a short "Stiles, your mouth," from Scott who then inconspicuously glanced at a napkin, nothing was out of the ordinary. It was a typical day in Beacon Hills.

Jackson munched on his apple, dangling the fruit precariously in his hand before taking another bite and staring at Isaac. Since this morning he had been trying desperately not to think about the incident in the bathroom but he could not get it off his mind; how Isaac's face had turned beet red, how he had smelled like pee. Jackson wanted to know if Isaac had almost pissed himself, or had completely pissed himself, he didn't know how long Isaac had been underneath the dryer. What had caused that to happen?

The more Jackson looked at Isaac to try and decipher what he gone on this morning, the more uncomfortable he himself felt, the minute body positions of Isaac were all wrong. As a whole, Isaac looked casual, relaxed, and part of the conversation but when Jackson took a closer look he was able to see how Isaac's left hand would occasionally grip his shirts fabric in his hand and gently rub it before pushing it back down and how when someone engaged in conversation with him he would first look down and then back at the person before starting to speak. 

Jackson didn't understand any of these movements from Isaac but they unnerved him. They made him feel like Isaac was hiding something from everyone and all he wanted to do was get to the bottom of it, fix it. Maybe if he could figure out what was going on with Isaac and help him, he could get Isaac to forgive him for never calling the cops on his dad despite all the abuse he heard and never bringing it up to Derek. Jackson flicked the apple core into the bin casually and stood up when the bell rang, noticing how Isaac waited until everyone got up before he himself got up and left. What was going on with him? Had he just started doing these traits or had he just started noticing?

\---

Another two tedious weeks trickled by in Beacon Hills, there had been three more murders in Rockville, the last one only a mile from the Beacon Hills border. The whole town was on high alert, extra security had been placed in public and government buildings and all students, even at the local community college, had a curfew of 10:00 and adults were also strongly recommended to abide by it. This was all put in place in an effort to stem the flow of lonely individuals at night and in hopes that the murderer would see the increased security and be too nervous to enter the town of Beacon Hills. 

The increased security measures had been in place for a week and they no effect on the killer one gloomy Monday night. In the morning the news banner read “Missing: Brenda Fowler. If you have any information on her whereabouts, please contact the sheriff’s department.” The banner continually ran underneath the two commentators in flashing lights; after five minutes of the same message, it went blank. 

Derek firmly pressed the off button on the black tv remote and ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He knew that the killer would show their face in Beacon Hills, he had hoped that he would have more time before it surfaced to figure out what the vile creature was; no human could mutilate a body like that. Derek now knew that the pack would have to step up and eradicate the killer, the capability to destroy and maim was evident in many of his pack but ever since Isaac had been living under his roof, ever since Derek had been changing Isaac’s diapers, he didn’t see Isaac as a wolf that could easily slay another monster. All Derek could picture was the scrawny, lanky boy, with a thick diaper around his waist and the blue blanket (which Derek had started to see more and more of) firmly clutched in his hand.

“Morning.”

Derek’s eyes snapped open to be greeted by the sight of Isaac, not diaper-clad, but instead in a light blue t-shirt and jeans. “Morning,” Derek replied as he turned around and grabbed the now boiling coffee and poured himself a mug. 

Isaac maneuvered around Derek and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet before pouring himself a decent serve of Raisin Bran and milk to go with it. 

“Did you sleep well?” Derek asked.

“I slept fine,” Isaac told him through a mouthful of cereal. Swallowing he grinned at Derek, pride emanating from him. “Guess who finished the Magic Tree House book last night?”  

Derek’s face broke out into a grin, “Really?” He said coming over and slapping Isaac jubilantly on the back “I’m so proud of you! That’s the third one this week right?”

Isaac beamed, the words “I’m proud of you” made his stomach clench and he felt as if he was on cloud nine. “Yeah, no biggie.”

“Of course it is a big deal,” Derek exclaimed. He was proud of Isaac, the time he had spent helping Isaac read and the time Isaac must have spent by himself practicing and learning how to read had started to show, Isaac was reading faster and faster every day. 

“I think it might be time to move away from The Magic Tree House and to more complicated stories, I think you’re ready.” Derek told him “I’m thinking we start reading Harry Potter. I know it’s a little bit of a step up but I think you can do it and I think you will enjoy them. All of us have a little bit of magic in us.”

“Oh my god Derek,” laughed Isaac as he slurped the remains of his cereal. “You sound like a walking advertisement for the books, I had no idea you liked that kind of stuff.”  
Derek shrugged “What can I say? I’m a closet fan.”

“Apparently so” joked Isaac before glancing at the clock. “I’ll see you later this afternoon Derek.”

“Don’t forget that we have an appointment with Deaton this afternoon at 4 o’clock” reminded Derek. “He reminded me yesterday that you we were supposed to come in for a check-up a month ago, I don’t really want to piss off this guy, I’m still not sure what he is capable of.”

“I got it,” Isaac replied placing his dishes in the sink and then grabbing his backpack. “See you later.” Isaac waited to hear the goodbye before shutting the front door and heading towards Stiles’s tattered jeep. He loved mornings like that where Derek and him could chat for a little bit and he felt like he was at home. The words “I’m proud of you” still rang in his ears as he slid into the front seat of the car. “Morning Stiles.”

Stiles’s eyed him frantically, his casual demeanor was out of place. “Didn’t you hear?” exclaimed Stiles putting the car into drive and speeding off. 

“Hear what?” Isaac asked fumbling to buckle his seatbelt. 

“My god Isaac,” said Stiles in a huff as he whipped another corner, it was as if this kid had never heard of a television. “Don’t you watch the news? A girl was reported missing this morning.”

“Who?” Isaac questioned sitting upright in his seat.

“Brenda Fowler. She’s a freshman and on the swim team.” Stiles informed him, he decided not to give Isaac all the information, he didn’t feel like sounding like a stalker so early in the morning.

“Shit,” whistled Isaac as their school came into view. The high school wasn’t that big but he still didn’t know who Brenda was. “There is no news on her?” 

Stiles shook his head parking the jeep. “Nothing man, nothing. I’ve got the police scanner hooked up to my phone and I’ve been listening to it on and off all morning and will continue to during the day but I’ve heard nothing. This girl is out there, probably dead by now, and we know nothing. The threat has finally come to us Isaac and we better be prepared to take it out.”

Isaac nodded numbly, opening the jeep door and heading towards the school. It really was now go time and he wondered if Derek knew about the missing girl this morning and had decided not to tell him. Isaac didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing that Derek, which he now suspected did know, hadn’t told him. On one hand, it made Isaac feel safe because Derek was protecting him from the evil in the world but on the other hand it made him feel weak because he was a member of the pack, an almost 18-year-old, and should be told of the dangers that could be facing him and his pack members. 

\---

Jackson’s hands were balled in a fist, the muscles on his face contracting from the pressure he was using to clench his jaw.

“I said no Jackson,” Scott told him firmly ignoring the rage emanating off of Jackson. He knew that when Derek wasn’t around that he was the leader of the pack and he wasn’t going to be foolish like Jackson and drop everything to hunt the monster. 

“Derek said we would reconvene at his house at 5 o’clock, I don’t know why not right after school, it’s not like he does anything” rambled Stiles looking between Scott and Jackson attempting to diffuse the friction.

“If we don’t go now, another person will die,” seethed Jackson. “Have you looked around at all today Scotty boy? The whole school has gone into survivor mode and we are the only ones that can stop that monster. That thing isn’t human, we have to hunt it and rip it to pieces bit by bit so it can feel what his victims felt.”

“Holy shit” Isaac replied casually sliding between Scott and Jackson, the rage emanating off both of them made him physically uncomfortable, plus Jackson sounded like a deranged lunatic.  
“You sound like a deranged lunatic.”

Isaac couldn’t help but roll his eyes, leave it to Stiles to say what he had been thinking. 

“Thanks Stiles. I’m glad you’ve put me in the same category as the murderer.” Jackson replied taking a shallow breath and stepping away from Scott. He knew he was in the wrong but he was so heated up by the monster, he didn’t want anyone else to get hurt, he was done being a bystander. 

Stiles rolled his eyes not even phased by Jackson’s comment. “You do sound crazy. Wanting to go gallivanting into the unknown? I mean-“ Stiles was abruptly cut off by the PA system. 

“Hello faculty and students, this is the principal speaking, today’s lunch special includes tater tots and the soccer teams game has been moved to 5:00 instead of 4:30. That is all.” The hum of the system didn’t cut off and after what seemed like a moment of hesitation, the principal quickly exclaimed “If anyone has seen Brenda Fowler or knows of her whereabouts please inform the office immediately. Thank you.” The PA system cut off.

“Even the principal is worried about this!” Jackson exclaimed raising his arm in exasperation to point at the PA system. “Even our dotty principal Scott. We have to do something, now.”

“I don’t think that is a smart idea” Lydia piped up, having entered their private circle almost invisibly, she was a soft walker. “I think it would be best to reconvene at lunch and discuss what everybody knows and then figure out what to do from there. I know it sounds impossible to concentrate on anything else other than the missing girl right now but we all need too. I know for a fact that Stiles has an English test firs period, Jackson you need to review your Spanish before the quiz, and I personally need to brush up on my Latin. Let’s concentrate on making it to senior year before lunch and then during lunch we can concentrate on formulating a plan to destroy this monster.”

Stiles’s eyes widened once Lydia had finished speaking. His surprise wasn’t due to her matter of fact statement or that she somehow knew all of their schedules but that he had forgotten about his English test. He had been so caught up listening to the police scanner and trying to pinpoint the exact location of the beast that he had forgotten about his test. Stiles took a deep breath trying not to let his anxiety rise and let all of them smell it wafting off of him, instead his eyes flickered towards Scott before taking off to his first period, he would study during homeroom.  
Scott smelt the anxiety radiating off Stiles as soon as Lydia had finished speaking knowing that Stiles departure must have been caused by the rise. “That sounds like a good plan Lydia” Scott informed her slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “I’ll see you guys at lunch.” 

Scott walked away from their circle his mind whirling. As substitute leader of this pack, he needed to figure something out, a plan that they could use to destroy this monster and hopefully save Brenda. No more lives were going to be lost, not on his watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated. Sorry for the 6 month gap, I will try to update more frequently.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles rapidly tapped his green mechanical pencil on the desk, his leg jiggling up and down furiously. Stiles nervously glanced around the room only to be met with a sea full heads, only his was up. Fuck this Stiles thought irritably, how could he concentrate on an English test when there was a murderer on the prowl?

Stiles's train of thought was interrupted by a hand being gently placed on his shoulder.

"Stiles? Are you done already?" The teacher questioned, removing her hand gently from his shoulder and squatting down to face Stiles like he was a child.

Stiles threw daggers at her with his eyes, of course he wasn't done with his test, there wasn't a single thing, apart from his name, written on it.

"Yeah, I'm finished," Stiles loudly announced and handed her the blank test.

Mrs. Lancaster took the test and flipped through it quickly her typically cheerful demeanor turning slightly sour when she noticed that it was blank. "Stiles can I see you outside please?" She asked in a calm voice.

Stiles put his pencil down on the desk and stood up following her outside of the classroom.

Once the door to room 232 closed, Mrs. Lancaster crossed her arms, the test precariously dangling from her right hand. "Is there something you would to inform me about Mr. Stilinski? Your test is empty and I gave ample amount of time, almost two weeks, to study for this test. Why is it blank?"

"I forgot," Stiles told her truthfully, his fingers intertwining with each other. "It's been a stressful two weeks with all of the murders surrounding the outskirts of this town and today Brenda Fowler went missing; how could I concentrate on studying for one measly English test when there is a murderer loose Mrs. Lancaster? My dad could be next or my friends!"

"Those things aren't for you to worry about Stiles," Mrs. Lancaster said attempting to soothe an agitated Stiles, "The police will handle the murders and you need to concentrate on school, you wouldn't want to attend extra workshops for reading or even repeat a grade, would you? This is the last step before extra measures will have to be taken. You could be bumped down an academic grade in English prolonging your graduation or switch into a lower remedial class.I know it is not an ideal situation and I will help you learn how to read better suited to your dyslexia and ADHD but you have to meet me halfway if you want to improve. That means not worrying about things you cannot control or change such as those unfortunate murders but instead on things you can like your learning and grades. Could you do that Stiles? Could you meet me halfway?"

Stiles clenched his fingers tightly together, all he could understand from Mrs. Lancaster's speech was that the police would be handling the murders, his dad would be attempting to catch this monster. Mrs. Lancaster's piercing eyes jolted Stiles out of his thoughts and he nodded attempting to please her, "Yes I can do that. I can meet you halfway."

Mrs. Lancaster's eyes faded back to normal and she uncrossed her arms. "Why don't you try your best on this test Stiles," she asked holding the test out to Stiles. "If you do end up scoring below a D+, I will work with you and we can fix that grade okay? From now on Stiles, I will be working with you closely, I want to ensure that you graduate on time. Now go finish that test before the period is over."

Stiles took the test from her and headed back into the room, sighing a breath of relief when no other student gave him a moment's notice from being outside so long with the teacher. Stiles slid into his desk and grabbed his pencil off the top of the table and looked at the first question of the test. Stiles let out a loud sigh, this wasn't going to be easy.

\---

"How did the Spanish quiz go Jackson?" Lydia asked linking her arm with Jackson's arm as they walked down the crowded hallway.

"Easy A," replied Jackson removing his linked arm from Lydia's. He didn't mind the contact but he didn't want the others at the school to think that Lydia and him were a couple again, he wanted everyone to know he was single and looking, for anyone, maybe one person in particular if he thought about it - which he wasn't going to do. Those type of thoughts couldn't fill his mind, he needed to think about hot chicks and big boobs not tight jeans with bulging packages. Jackson let out a huff, damn, maybe he needed to talk to Danny.

"Awe c'mon Jackson," pouted Lydia as she glided down the hallway. "You don't want to hold my hand? You used to love it you know," she joked as they entered the cafeteria. Lydia already knew that Jackson was bisexual, she could tell by the way he looked at her and by the way he looked at other men, she was just patiently waiting for him to discover that fact.

"Fuck off Lydia," Jackson replied.

To anybody else it would've sounded threatening and as if Jackson really wanted Lydia to leave but she knew that tone and she let out a laugh as she sat down.

"What's so funny?" Interrupted Stiles sliding into his seat.

Lydia shrugged as she pulled out her lunch "Nothing, just Jackson."

Stiles nodded understandingly "Of course, you were laughing at Jackson's inability to function like a human, I got it."

Jackson glared at Stiles, he knew it was a joke and that Stiles said those things out of love, but one day he was going to smack the shit out of him.

Stiles started chatting to Lydia about their math test and a funny thing he had seen on tv the night before. He was attempting to lighten the mood before Scott sat down and all discussion would surround the murders.

"What up guys?" Scott exclaimed sitting down, Allison directly behind him.

"Hey," Allison chimed in.

"So let's get down to business," Scott said in an in charge way. "I had some free time during my third period and found out some more information on the murder from Derek, despite his reluctance to tell me during school time. What he said wa-."

"Isaac isn't here yet," Jackson pointed out. "Don't start the spiel until Isaac gets here so you don't have to repeat it."

Interesting thought Lydia to herself that Jackson only pointed out the absence of Isaac not the other two missing pack members, just Isaac. "Also Boyd and Erica are also not here yet," added Lydia, "And Danny isn't here today due to a cold so we don't have to wait for him either."

 

As soon as the sentence had left Lydia's lips, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac strode into the cafeteria. It was like looking at a flashback before the pack had formed, Isaac and Boyd were flanking Erica's side as they walked through the cafeteria. Although people were used to her by now, Erica still got stares and the tight blue dress she was wearing today definitely helped add to those stares.

"Sorry we're late guys" Erica told them as all three sat down, almost in unison, "Isaac's combination wasn't working on his locker so it took a while for him to grab his food. We're here now. Let's get down to business.

Isaac would've protested any other day about Erica talking about him with him right there to tell the story, but today he didn't mind giving up a bit of control, she wasn't purposefully excluding him from the conversation, she was just stating a fact.

Scott nodded taking that direction from Erica and resuming his spiel. "What Derek told me is that the police have not found the body of Brenda Fowler yet but they did find liters of blood sprayed across the abandoned warehouse, you know the old paper mill, it was enough blood to come from only one human but the police suspect that it came from more than one person. It wasn't plausible the way the blood sprayed that the one person had been thrown up in the air and caught multiple times. What this means for us is that either the killer is psychotic and did play with Brenda before he killed her, that multiple people have gone missing and only Brenda has been reported, and that there is a small possibility that she and potentially others are still alive. It seems that this monster has strayed slightly from his pattern and is playing with the victims longer before he mutilates and kills them. Best case scenario for us is that they are all still alive and worse case scenario is that we have an even crazier murderer to deal with."

Scott finished his spiel and looked at the faces surrounding him, not one was grossed out or upset that Scott had taken lead on this case, and instead were intently listening to his every word, ready to assist. Scott took a long look once had had glanced at everyone's faces in an attempt to gauge how he was doing. He knew it was tough for Stiles to hear about the police knowing his dad could be in danger, Scott hated it when he heard distress calls coming from the hospital, but it seemed he was fine with the information and wasn't even fazed by it, Scott knew deep down he wouldn't be but he had to check, he was his best friend.

"What do we need to do then?" Allison asked interrupting Scott's check on his pack members. Under the table she laced her fingers with Scott's and gave them a squeeze. "We need a plan of action, I am not lying around and waiting."

"Damn straight," agreed Jackson.

Scott gratefully clutched Allison's hand. "We are going to meet at Derek's place at five o'clock and go over the plan. He didn't describe it all to me over the phone, there wasn't enough time during third period for him to go over the plan, plus he said he wanted to be with the pack to explain it, he didn't want me going over it."

"Why aren't we meeting directly after school?" Growled Jackson, "We don't have time to wait."

Scott looked at Isaac, "Do you know why he pushing the pack meeting back?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you live with him stupid," replied Stiles angrily, he was ready to fight. "I thought you might actually talk to him but I guess not."

"Stiles," reprimanded Scott quietly.

Stiles's stomach clenched at those words, he knew he was in the wrong but he wasn't apologizing.

Isaac didn't take any harm to Stiles's words, sometimes Stiles was brash and he dealt with it, he really didn't mind. "Um, no," Isaac lied easily knowing that this conversation would arise eventually. He had been practising the lie all morning so he could say it without raising his pulse. "He didn't say anything to me about it. Sorry."

Stiles let out a humph and the conversation steered about from the murder and back to the show Stiles had been watching the night before.

Once the bell rang, they all headed to class and Jackson noticed that Isaac was once again the last to leave the table, this time even cleaning up the mess that Stiles had left behind.

\---

The bells in the veterinarian shops jingled when Derek swung the door open. "Hello?" He called out.

"Come on in," Deaton called back, "I'm in the back."

Derek and Isaac followed the sound of his voice to find Deaton stitching up a wounded cat.

"A dog attacked her," Deaton informed them as he pulled the last stitch shut. "What animals can do to other animals always amazes me, brutality is everywhere." With a final snip of the scissors, he finished stitching her.

"All better," Deaton said happily before placing the cat back in its cage to recover. Deaton wiped his hands down on his smock and then took it off, now looking more like a doctor than a veterinarian. "Should I wash my hands?" He joked knowing the pungent smell of cat radiated off of him.

"Please," Derek replied, his face inadvertently screwed up.

Deaton smiled and turned his back to Derek and Isaac and washed his hands thoroughly. "You are being very quiet Isaac, is everything alright?"

"Yes." Isaac said curtly his eyes darting to look anywhere but Deaton. The last time he was here he had been told he was having bladder failure and to apply ointment on his back. He had completely forgotten about the ointment and the scars were still as prominent as ever on his back. His bladder was not doing any better and he didn't want to hear what Deaton was about to say, he knew none of it would be good.

Deaton nodded as he dried his hands before turning back to the both of them. "And you Derek? How are you dealing with the murders?"

Derek let out a strained sigh "I'm dealing the best I can, the pack is convening tonight to discuss the elimination of the monster. We don't want him or her to attract any other types of beats to Beacon Hills or kill any more innocent people."

"Of course," Deaton replied calmly, "I'll be hear waiting to patch the pack up once the fight is over. If you need me during it, you know where to find me."

"Thank you," Derek replied.

"Let's get down to why we all are actually here, for Isaac's checkup. Isaac would you mind sitting on the table? It has been cleaned since an animal was last on it."

Isaac followed Deaton's order and pushed himself up onto the cold metal table. He let out the smallest of hisses when his bare hands touched the cold metal, it was cold.

Deaton pulled out a stethoscope and began examining Isaac. He poked, propped, hummed, and haa'd for roughly thirty minutes before sliding his instruments back into the bag. "You are looking healthy Isaac. It seems to me that you've gained weight since seeing me almost three months ago, this is good, you needed probably 15 - 20 more pounds on your body." Deaton looked Isaac up and down one more time before continuing. "Apart from that, it seems as if a few things have gone awry. Have you been applying the ointment I gave you to reduce the scar tissue on your body?"

Isaac avoided both Deaton's and Derek's gaze "No, I forgot," he told Deaton. He really had forgotten but then again he also had no intention of using it, he had tried one night and it had stung, why would he put himself through pain for some cosmetic thing he really didn't, at least he didn't think he did, care about.

Derek made a mental note of the cream and to make sure Isaac applied it before he went to bed every night, he could even put it on Isaac's back when he was diapering him. Two jobs done at once. Derek snapped back to what Deaton was saying embarrassed that he had just been thinking about Isaac's diaperings and how he could maximize care for him during that time.

"The main issue Isaac of course, is your bladder. With the tests I've run and the check up today, I am sorry to say that I don't think there is a reversible solution for it. There is a small chance that daytime control can be regained to maximum usage as long as strength training and no assault is done to it. That being said, if damage is done to it, the control you have over it now would diminish, I'm not sure to how much or if it is impossible to regain it to what it is now, but it could never regain to full potential. There is not enough elasticity to spare. Lastly, for nighttime, I do not think anything can be done about it except for preventative measures. Using incontinent protection or waking up during the night seem to be the best options. Apart from those two things Isaac, you seem to be healthier than the last time I saw you.”

Isaac didn’t respond to Deaton. It was obvious that he was getting healthier, his cheeks were rosier and he felt like he could run longer but he didn’t care about any of that. All he cared about was the fact that Deaton had reconfirmed there was nothing for him to fix his nighttime issues and the fact that if he wasn’t careful he could mess up his ability to hold his bladder during the daytime, which he was already struggling with! Isaac couldn’t comprehend struggling even more to hold his bladder during the day. Since he had moved into Derek’s, he had already had two daytime accidents and before that there were countless others. How was he meant to protect himself and not get hurt when there was a monster on the prowl that he wanted to destroy.

“Anything else?” Derek asked as he assisted helping a mute Isaac off the table.

Dragon shook his head “You guys are all good to go. Good luck tonight, I feel as if you might need it.”

“Thank you,” Derek told him before leading Isaac out of the store.

“Isaac are you okay?

"Yeah I'm fine," responded Isaac in a monotone voice. Of course he wasn't fine, he had just been told that if he wasn't careful he would soon be completely incontinent, he couldn't handle that, not even with Derek.

"Hey," Derek said giving Isaac a tight hug. "It's going to be alright? We will work together and strengthen your bladder, you won't lose the ability, okay?"

Isaac melted into Derek's arms before letting out a sob, he was overwhelmed with the hug and the information. The feeling of gratitude he had that Derek hadn't made fun of him for the issue nor had blamed him for the problem. He wasn't responsible for something he couldn't control, Derek actually wanted to help him.

"Oh buddy," Derek said soothingly gently rubbing Isaac's back. "It's going to be alright, I promise."

Isaac nodded and reluctantly broke apart from the hug, he didn't want to seem weaker than he was at the moment, especially not with everything going on. Isaac used the palm of his hands to wipe the tears from his eyes and took a long breath. "I'm fine."

"You will be," Derek told him as they hopped into the car.

"If you tell anyone that I hugged you though, you're a dead man. This Alpha isn't being seen as a push over," joked Derek. "Also we need to stop by the diaper store and grab some more things, you're almost out."

Isaac blushed and nodded, he didn't like Derek using the word diaper, it made it feel more real and uncomfortable. Once they arrived, Isaac stayed in the car again, despite Derek's insistence to come in and check out the types. He still was not ready to handle buying them yet.

The drive back from the store was quick and they soon arrived at home to be greeted by the site of Stiles's blue Jeep, Scott's motorcycle, Jackson's mercedes, and Erica's white Honda Civic.

Derek glanced at his watch and let out a whistle, it was 5:25, no wonder why they were all impatiently waiting. He could even hear Stiles's angry chatter coming from inside the house.

"We're leaving the bags inside the car right?" Isaac asked hesitantly. He didn't want anybody in the pack to know about his nighttime issues, it was bad enough they had finally figured out the reason he was now living with Derek. Isaac didn't need any more pity about his problem or (which is what he was truly afraid of) disgust from having such a childish issue.

Derek nodded parking the car. "Let's go."

Isaac followed him inside the house where the smell of anger, impatience, and slight fear filled his nostrils.

"Where were you?" Stiles demanded seeing Isaac and Derek enter the room. "Derek, you are 25 minutes late to a meeting you set up! Is there something more pressing to you now than murder?"

"Calm down there bucko," Derek said nonchalantly before walking to face the pack. He briefly glanced at Isaac thinking about Stiles's question, yes there sometimes more important things than murder and one of them was family. Derek's eyes immediately flicked away from Isaac when he thought that, he hadn't realised how greatly Isaac had impacted his life, how greatly his pack had impacted it. He still would be a sullen and angry wolf without these people. Strange.

"I don't want to calm down!" Exclaimed Stiles throwing his arms up in the air, "Am I the only one thinking rationally here? There is a murderer out there! And we are the only ones who can stop it!"

Derek raised his hand, silencing Stiles. "I know Scott gave you guys a brief summary of what is going on so far, let me fill the gaps for you. Brenda Fowler is potentially alive, the blood found at the crime scene is A positive and O negative meaning it couldn't have come from the same person. Regretfully this means that there could be two wounded humans, three wounded, or four wounded. I doubt any have been killed so far.." Derek glanced at Lydia who gave a slight nod, her ability to find the supernaturally killed had not sent neurons through her body saying so, "..But this probably insinuates that the killer is hoarding his victims in an attempt to obtain more. Either us or the sheriff's department. We need to find this killer tonight and ensure that nobody else is killed or used as bait. This is our territory and we will protect it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everybody!
> 
> I do apologize for the sporadic updates, I am in college and life gets crazy. My plan for this year though is to post a chapter once a month and re-edit all the previous chapters so they read and flow better. 
> 
> As usual, please kudos and comment! Comments make my heart happy.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping up my promise! Here is the chapter for February.
> 
> I have edited the previous 14 chapters so if you have time I would definitely go back and read them! I wrote the first one three years ago (how time flew I don't know) and my writing has improved since then!
> 
> I love your comments so please continue writing them. I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> PS. Do you guys like the slow progression?

"Fucking finally," Jackson exclaimed with loud clapping. "You're actually proving to be an Alpha when I truly doubted you Derek. Now how do you propose we kill this bitch?"

Derek glanced around the room, he truly did feel like an Alpha. Since the death of his family he hadn't felt part of something in so long, but tonight he truly felt as if he was part of a pack, something to take care of and something to take care of him. 

He let Jackson's comment about him disappear in the silence as he reformulated his plan. He was originally going to have Isaac flank Scott, Allison, and Boyd's side as the main attack group whilst he, Erica, and Lydia would create a diversion. Jackson and Stiles were going to cover the exit's to ensure the monster wouldn't escape. He knew the plan wasn't going to please Jackson but he needed werewolf stamina on the backburner in Jackson just in case another monster became present. But since the doctor's appointment this afternoon, he didn't want Isaac on the forefront, he didn't want to put him in harm's way and ruin his bladder if he was attacked. 

"This is the plan," stated Derek. "Lydia, Erica, and I will create a diversion tonight at the abandoned warehouse. This will draw the creature out. Once the monster begins to attack us, I want Jackson, Allison, Scott, and Boyd to start a frontal attack of the monster, I want you three to work together and bring down this monster. Isaac and Stiles I want you two to cover the exits and ensure that the monster doesn't escape, you are the last barrier for preventing this monster from breaking free. You two also have to ensure that we are not surprised, you must communicate what is going on outside to prevent what is going on inside from mingling. Any questions?"

Isaac let the smallest frown flicker across his face before letting his face return to neutral. Why wasn't he on the front line? Derek knew he was strong and agile, why was he paired with the weakest of the pack. Maybe he was being punished for something, his Father used to do that to him, allow him to do something but not do it to the extent he wanted to. Isaac shook that thought away, Derek wouldn't punish him especially without telling him what he had done wrong, maybe he was protecting him because of what Deaton had said earlier that afternoon, but then why wasn't he paired with Derek so Derek could protect him? Isaac's heart sped up at that thought, Derek didn't need to protect him, he could as he always had, protect himself.

Stiles's hand shot up and before Derek could even utter Stiles's name he started talking. "This is a great plan and all but what happens if you miscalculated and there are multiple monsters or the victims are all dead or this isn't even the place where the monster is hiding out and we are going to spend a night out there doing nothing or-," Stiles was cut off midsentence by Derek. 

"We will worry about those hypotheticals after tonight Stiles," Derek told him. "They are fabrications, let's stick with actuality not hypothetical. Now, I want all of you to go and get two hours rest and a full meal. Meet at the Post Office tonight at midnight, that's when we will take this bitch down."

The pack nodded and all left in groups leaving Isaac and Derek facing each other.

"How'd I sound?" Asked Derek, "That was my first official pack meeting where I delivered a kill order, crazy right? With all that's been going on in our lives I'm surprised that I've never delivered a kill order before."

"I guess," replied Isaac not really paying attention, he was still reeling the information in that he wasn't on the front line.

"Something wrong?" Questioned Derek, maybe the talk of murder had scared Isaac. That didn't make sense with what Isaac had seen but he didn't know what Isaac's response would be to intentional murder.

"Why am I not on the front line?" Blurted out Isaac before turning red and looking away. "Sorry, I know you did it for a reason, but I can't figure out why, you know I am better than Jackson at working in a team. He's just a thick, burly, attractive guy that when it comes down to it, is not as good of a fighter as I am!"

Derek bit his lip and tried not to smile at the way Isaac had described Jackson. "No that's not why you're not on the front, I'm concerned about your bladder Isaac. There is less risk of you getting injured when you are watching the doors then when you are attacking a monster. I don't want you to lose the strength in your bladder."

"Oh," Isaac said softly, a small smile forming on his lips. "Oh, okay."

"If you're willing to risk it, I'll put you back on the front line," offered Derek unsure of how Isaac was responding. He may have overstepped his place as Isaac's guardian. 

"No, no!" Protested Isaac immediately, "It's totally fine, I promise. I just didn't know if it was because I was a bad fighter or I was in trouble or something."

In trouble? Derek thought confusedly, why would Isaac think he was in trouble. "It's none of those things," reaffirmed Derek, "I was trying to look out for you."

A visible smile radiated off Isaac. He couldn't continue his delight that Derek was trying to take care of him, Derek actually cared what happened to him in the fight. It made him feel loved. "Well good, let's go eat some food."

\--- 

The night trickled by slowly for everyone in the pack, all were impatiently waiting for midnight, for the fight to start. Not one of them got a lick of sleep.

Stiles bounced his leg up and down nervously, he had been waiting outside the post office since 11:00. He was too wired to even concentrate on anything else, all he was thinking about was the fight that was about to occur. Strategic plays and maneuvers played around in his head, he was ready to take this monster out and protect his friends and family. 

"Damn Stiles."

Stiles swung about, the baseball bat clenched tightly in his fights. "The fuck is wrong with you Allison!"

Allison pushed her black hair back as she began to braid it, not even phased by Stiles's stance. "How long have you been waiting here? I thought I was going to be early."

Stiles dropped the bat, letting it rest between his finger tips. "Why are you here so early?" He rebuttled ignoring her question, it was unusual for Allison to be early, especially unaccompanied by Scott.

Allison shrugged as she tied her hair into place. "My dad was getting on my nerves, he kept on trying to explain a new trigger shoot on my bow. I thought it would be easier to come and wait here and plan the attack then listen to my dad drone on about something I already knew. But you know parents, they worry."

Stiles nodded, maybe he and Allison had similar ideas on how to do things, he didn't know she was like him, planning the attack before the attack even happened. 

"I'm worried about my dad," Stiles told her fidgeting the bat between his fingers. "I'm afraid he's going to find out about this attack and get himself hurt somehow."

"He probably thinks the same thing about you," Allison replied beginning to stretch her arms. "He will be fine though, there is no way the police department will have any knowledge about this attack or the disposal of the monster."

"How can you be so confident?" Questioned Stiles slightly angry, he didn't want Allison bashing on his Dad. "The police are sometimes competent you know? My dad has stumbled upon monsters before; he didn't know it but he has taken them down."

"I don't doubt that they aren't competent," Allison said calmly as she tied her braid. "That's why if they show up whilst we are fighting this scumbag, you and Isaac will be able to distract them. It's your dad, you'll be able to stop them long enough so we can escape."

"I guess so," Stiles replied. Of course that was why Derek had put him on guard for the door. He was the best bet for diffusing any situation with the police, that's why he wasn't on the front line.

Allison and Stiles sat there in comfortable silence both psyching themselves up for the battle, waiting patiently for everyone else to show up. One by one they trickled in slowly. Lydia was first, then Jackson, Boyd and Erica came together, and lastly Scott. The only two people they were waiting for were Derek and Isaac. 

At 12:00 exactly, Derek's sleek car zoomed into the parking lot. Stiles sighed relieved, he would've killed Derek if hadn't been on time. 

"Is everybody ready?" Derek questioned, taking a poll of who was present. Noticing that everybody was accountable for made him a proud Alpha. His beta's listened to him and were willing to follow his orders. He knew that's what beta's were meant to do but was always concerned that they'd try to be disobedient, overthrow him.

"Of course I'm fucking ready," Stiles exclaimed gesturing towards his bat. "Let's go sonny boy."

"Just one second Stiles," Derek said patiently. "Make sure you listen to one another and work as a pack tonight. We have been training together for a reason, you should know everybody's moves like the back of your hand. Not one of you should doubt another person's ability in this pack and you shouldn't be scared to rely on someone else. We are a pack and we will fight as such. I will be going in first, I want everybody else to flank me and then head to our designated areas. Any questions?"

All shook their head no, they were ready to go.

"Good," Derek whispered. "Now let's kill this bitch."

\---

"Put him here," Deaton ordered. It was currently 1:45 in the morning and Derek was placing an unconscious Jackson on the table. Behind him followed the pack. Erica was limping and leaning heavily on Stiles, Scott had blood dripping down his arm, and Boyd had a bruised eye. The rest of the pack had come out of the fight unscathed, it was Jackson who had taken the brunt of the monster's attack. 

It turns out the reason why the monster had been ripping off the limbs was because he had been creating a hybrid. This hybrid was made up of human limbs and sewed on pieces of flesh, it looked like something only Stephen King could create. It had attacked Jackson from behind just as Jackson's and Scott's claws had delivered the last blow to the monster. It's multiple appendages attached onto Jackson and began breaking every bone it could get its hands on. The scream that came out of Jackson was one none of the pack had ever heard, it was a scream that was going to haunt their nightmares. 

Erica was the one that lunged onto it and ripped it apart simultaneously getting a heavy beating from the hybrid. Once Erica had slashed it to pieces, it had fallen apart and each separate limb was limp. The smell was putrid. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Boyd asked concerned. The way Jackson's body was twisted was making him nauseous. He hoped that Jackson didn't wake up anytime soon, he would be in excruciating pain.

Deaton turned around, snapping his latex glove into place. "There is nothing to worry about," Deaton told Boyd reassuringly. Although Jackson currently looked like a piece of silly string, Deaton was ready to snap his body back into place. "I would recommend covering your ears if you are sensitive to the sound of bone breaking," Deaton warned as he ran his hand over Jackson's calf, he needed to start somewhere. 

Lydia let out a whimper and looked away, both her and Allison clutching onto each other. The rest of the pack joined them in looking away, none of them wanted to watch Jackson's bones break again, hearing it would be hard enough. 

Isaac didn't notice the pack turning away, his eyes were fixated on Jackson. The way his face was now slack, no sign of damage from shoulders up. Isaac was going to stare at Jackson's chiseled face until he saw blue, the blue of Jackson's irises. 

A loud crack was heard and then another; Deaton worked methodically up Jackson's body rebreaking every bone so they could heal properly. He was thankful Jackson had passed out otherwise there was no doubt in his mind that Jackson would have passed out again. Breaking this many bones, this quickly, would hurt any supernatural being.

"It's over," Deaton said after the last crack. Deaton took off his gloves and turned to the rest of the pack. "Is anybody else hurt?" 

Derek turned and assessed his pack, in his fear for Jackson he hadn't had time to check on the rest of his betas. His eyes jumped to Isaac first and not seeing any visible issues, his eyes looked over each pack member. Nobody had as serious of an injury as Jackson's, he knew with time that the rest of the injuries he saw would heal. 

"You guys can head home," Derek told them. "We fought well today and took down a supernatural creature. I'm proud of you guys for how you worked together as a team. Go get some rest and I will see you all tomorrow tonight for a debrief of the fight. If you need anything else don't hesitate to reach out to either me or Scott. Goodnight."

"What about Jackson?" Lydia pipped up, "Is he going to stay here for the rest of the night? I'm not going to leave him here to wake up by himself."

"I'm going to take him back to my place. He will wake up in the guest bed tomorrow morning, none the wiser of the pain he just went through or the amount of broken bones he had," Derek informed her, he wasn't going to let Jackson recover in a veterinarian office, those days were over. 

"Good," Lydia replied. "Make sure you call us if anything changes."

Derek nodded and ushered the pack out of the office, the only people remaining were Deaton, Isaac, and Jackson. 

"Isaac do you still have the keys to my car?" Questioned Derek and he bent over and daintily picked up an unconscious Jackson.

"Yes," Isaac told him procuring a set of keys outside his pocket. "I'll go unlock the car."

"Thanks," Derek said before turning to Deaton. "Thanks for the help tonight, you were right, somebody did need stitching up."

Deaton shrugged. "What do you expect thought? It's a pack of teenage beta's, somebody was bound to get hurt. At least I was here to stitch them up."

Derek smiled, "Thankfully. See you tomorrow."

The ride home was silent, the presence of Jackson in the back made Isaac quiet. He didn't want to say anything to Derek just in case Jackson would hear the conversation. He was glad though that Jackson was okay, he would just have to wait until tomorrow to see his blue eyes.

\---

Derek gently laid Jackson on the spare bed before placing a grey knit blanket over him. He wasn't sure where the blanket had come from but he was glad now for how thick it was, hopefully keeping Jackson warm would help his body recover faster.

Turning to Isaac he indicated towards his bedroom. "You ready for bed?"

Isaac brought his finger up quickly in a shushing motion. He didn't want Jackson to subconsciously retain anything.

Derek looked at him quizzically, and indicated towards the bedroom again, this time quiet.

Isaac nodded.

Once Derek shut the door he turned to Isaac. "Why the shushing motion?"

Isaac shrugged, "I didn't want Jackson to hear anything. Or suspect anything. It's weird having him here at night, what happens if he hears something or smells something or-," Isaac rambled on worried. He was concerned that Jackson was going to wake up in the morning and smell the piss coming from Isaac's room or hear the crinkle of his dia-nighttime garment and jump to conclusions. He wasn't ready for anybody in his pack to suspect that something was going on with him at night.

"Isaac stop," Derek commanded, Isaac was being irrational. "Jackson isn't going to suspect anything and even if he did find out, he wouldn't say anything. I know he acts like a douche but I wouldn't let somebody into my pack who I thought would humiliate somebody else or berate them for something out of their control. I promise Isaac that it will be okay, now go hop into your pajamas so you can go to sleep. You still have school tomorrow."

Isaac raised his eyebrows, "Really, I still have to go?" What Derek had said had made him calmer. He trusted Derek that he wouldn't keep somebody in the pack that would hurt others. Jackson made him wary, he was never there for him before, so why would he be there for him now. He was pretty certain Jackson wasn't fond of him.

"Of course," Derek said going to grab the supplies to change Isaac. Derek was glad he had invested in a bag to carry all the supplies to Isaac's bed from under the sink. It had become annoying having to juggle all the supplies at once. "Okay, lay down."

Isaac obliged and pulled his blanket out from under his pillow, clutching it in front of Derek. He didn't care anymore that Derek saw him with the blanket, it was just a blanket. Isaac having it meant nothing and him exposing that he had it to Derek willingly also meant nothing. It definitely didn't subconsciously mean Isaac was comfortable showing Derek a slightly vulnerable side of him, one that was dependent on a blanket for a good night sleep.

Once the diaper was securely on, Isaac slid underneath the covers and watched Derek turn off the light. "Night Derek," he said softly.

"Night Isaac."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I feel is slightly shorter than the others but is definitely needed for a continuous story. I've also already written the next chapter (and its hella good) so get excited!! I might even post that one in March too. 
> 
> As always, please comment what you thought! Comments allow me to know what my readers are thinking. If they're enjoying it, if they have questions, or they have constructive criticism. If you have any questions, I will be replying to comments!

"Holy shit," moaned Jackson, his eyes blinking open. His hold body felt like it had been run over by a steam roller. Cracking his neck slowly Jackson tried to piece the fight from the night before together. He remembered fighting with Scott, tearing his claws into the monster, pain, and then blackness. What had happened the night before?

Jackson opened his eyes to be greeted by an unfamiliar site. "Where the fuck am I?" He questioned loudly, the grey blanket falling off of him. Whipping his head around he found no identifiable markers of his location and his heart raced. Where was he? 

There was a knock on the door.

Jackson's head whipped around. A soft, "Jackson?" came from the door in a very distinctive voice, his Alpha's. He was at Derek's house.

"I can hear your heart pounding, you're in my guest bedroom," Derek explained from out of the doorway looking down and glancing at his watch. It was 6:30 in the morning, he was just about to wake Isaac and Jackson up. School was in an hour.

"Why am I in here?" Asked Jackson opening the door to confront Derek. "What happened last night?"

Derek heard the shower going in the other bedroom, Isaac must now be awake. "You were attacked by the monster," he told him. 

"I attacked the monster," Jackson replied. He could distinctly recall slashing his claws into it. 

"You attacked one monster," Derek clarified, "There was another one lurking in the rafters who dropped down and attacked you. He broke most of your bones and you passed out. Erica killed that monster while it was hurting you."

"I got jumped by a monster?" Jackson said with a scoff, "Of fucking course. It would have been me out of everybody else. I mean, I'm not saying that I would want anybody else to get hurt in the pack," defended Jackson, "I'm just saying that if anybody were to be attacked it would be me. Or Stiles, he kind of falls into injuries."

Derek laughed, glad Jackson wasn't scarred by the fight the night before. "I'm glad you are okay, Isaac probably has a spare set of clothes you can borrow if you want to wear something different to school and I think Scott picked your backpack up from your room so he'll have that at school."

"I'm not going to school," Jackson said casually, "I think I'd rather go back home and relax thanks."

Derek shook his head, not taking that as an answer. "If Isaac is going to school, if the rest of the pack is going, so are you. You might still be sore but you are healed now, can't have you skipping out on that precious education?"

Jackson opened his mouth to argue. 

"This is non-negotiable," Derek told him firmly. "See you downstairs in 30 minutes. Isaac will have clean clothes."

Jackson sighed and returned to his room. He cleaned himself up in the bathroom before knocking loudly on Isaac's door.

"Come in," called Isaac. He had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing a towel around his waist. He thought it was Derek wanting to tell him something about the day.

"Yo, do you have any clothes I could borrow for the day?" Jackson asked swinging the door open and entering the room. He stopped immediately at the site of Isaac only in a towel, droplets of water still on his body, his hair damp. Jackson noted the scars lining Isaac's body but ignored them, the six pack and pecks capturing his attention more. Jackson's stomach clenched, Isaac looked so fuckable at that moment. 

"Oh," Isaac said slightly fazed, he had thought it was Derek at the door. Looking down at his attire, he blushed, Jackson had seen him naked before but maybe because it was so early in the morning or maybe it was the towel but it felt a lot more intimate right now than it had ever before. "Um yeah, let me grab you some."

Isaac walked closer to Jackson, his cologne wafting off of him. Rummaging through his draws he withdrew one of his larger t-shirts, something he knew would be better fitted to Jackson's ripped body than his, and then a pair of cacky shorts. "Good?" 

"They're good," Jackson informed him taking them from his hands. "Thanks."

"No problem," Isaac replied. 

Jackson turned and left the room before quickly walking to the spare bedroom. What had he just thought in there? Why was the only thing going through his mind at that moment how much he wanted to touch Isaac's body and run his fingers down that chest. He really needed to talk to Danny.

\--- 

"Thank god you are okay," Lydia exclaimed rushing up to Jackson and enveloping him in a hug. 

"You took a beating last night Jackson," Scott said giving his shoulder a squeeze, "Glad to see that you've bounced back."

Boyd gave him a firm slap on the back, eliciting a groan from Jackson. Boyd sometimes forgot how strong he was and Jackson could feel the effects of that coursing down his spine. 

"Be careful!" Chastised Lydia, she didn't want Jackson to be in any pain. He needed a break after last night.

Jackson looked around at the pack surprised he was receiving so much attention. It was just a measly attack, he didn't even remember it. He kind of liked it though, that everybody was worried about him. It was as if he could almost drop his guard and allow them into his world. He was still nervous about letting people see the true him, a person that when it came down to it, was a major dork who cared about others not a selfish steroid addicted athlete.

"A call would've been nice you know?" Danny interrupted crossing his arms and trying not to cough. He was trying extremely hard to break the cough that was gripping onto his lungs. "I wake up this morning to 14 missed texts from Lydia, 1 voicemail from Scott explaining what happened last night, and a Snapchat from Erica with a frowny face. And then nothing from you? What am I? A lump of coal?"

Jackson rolled his eyes and pulled Danny into a quick side hug before letting go, he didn't want to be too affectionate. "Sorry man, I was sleeping. I didn't even know that last night happened."

"So you don't remember any of it?" Inquired Lydia.

"I remember some of the pain," Jackson told her. "But nothing else, I heard you took the monster that attacked me down by yourself Erica, thanks."

Erica shrugged, "I wasn't going to let it kill you. Moving on from the fight though, what are you wearing? I've never seen you look so frumpy."

"Frumpy?" Interjected Isaac, "Watch yourself, those are my clothes."

"Are they?" Erica said with a smirk, "Were you two spending quality time together this morning?"

"Fuck off," muttered Jackson giving her a slight shove, if only that had been the case. The bell rang above them and the pack dispersed for class. 

Jackson slid into his first period seat and touched the hem of the shirt, he liked it. It smelt faintly of Isaac and fit his body comfortably; an added bonus was that because the shirt was just slightly too small for him, he looked ripped. It made him feel good.

\---

“My parents are out of town,” Boyd told Erica taking a seat at the lunch table. “They’ve gone away for a conference on environmental sustainability in the workplace. I couldn’t think of anything more boring.”

“Yeah it sounds hella fucking boring Boyd,” agreed Erica before grinning, an idea popping into her head. “How long are they gone for?”

“Until Tuesday,” Boyd replied.

“You’re going to be pretty lonely Boyd,” Erica told him, “I think you’d like some company.”

“What?” Boyd asked confused. “Why would I need company?”

“Because you’ll be pretty lonely and you’ll want people to hang out with you. I’m thinking us, the pack, the lacrosse team, the soccer team-“

“The swim team,” pipped in Danny with a grin, he understood where Erica was going with this suggestion. “The swim team really must come and keep you company Boyd.”

Boyd looked between the two of them confusedly, why would he want company from so many people. It clicked in Boyd’s head. “You want me to throw a party?”

“Ding ding ding!” Erica exclaimed, “That took you long enough.”

“I don’t know Erica,” Boyd told her, “My house is so big and the liquor cabinet is unlocked and I have a pool. It just doesn’t seem like a viable option.”

“What are you talking about?” Danny said in exasperation, he wanted to see the swim boys in the pool now more than everything. Their shirts off, their abs exposed.

“That sounds like a perfect recipe!” Erica explained trying to make Boyd see reason. “I’d help clean up, an-“ Erica was cut off by Boyd.

“Psych bitches,” Boyd said with a grin, he had just wanted to see the two of them squirm. He loved having parties and even though it was chilly outside, he had a heated pool so people could still swim. 

“Fucking hell!” Danny exclaimed giving Boyd a shove. “You really had me there man. Thank god you’re going to have a party. I’m texting the swim team right now.”

“A party?” Interrupted Stiles turning his body towards the conversation. 

“My place, Friday night starting at 9. Be there or be square my dudes. Invite anybody you want.”

“I’m inviting the swim team!” Danny repeated excitedly pulling out his phone.

“I’ve got the lacrosse team,” Jackson replied.

“I’ll invite the people I know from cheer and dance,” Lydia inputed. “And the people from the science club, they know how to rage.”

“I’ve got the soccer team,” Allison told Boyd. When she wasn’t hanging out with the pack or practicing her archery skills, she was the manager for both the men’s and woman’s soccer team. 

“Sounds great,” Boyd said with a grin. The people they invited would spread that he was having a party and more people would show up. He knew it would be a rager.

\---  
“Damn Boyd, this is a rager.”

“This is a lit party Boyd!”

“Fuck it up man, this is awesome.”

Boyd grinned triumphantly, he was throwing an amazing party. Looking around he could see scattered red solo cups across the ground and quite a few couples making out in the corner, one of them being Danny and a gangly looking swim team member. 

“Hey Boyd,” Stiles said energetically rushing up to him. “This is an amazing party! I’m having so much fun and I’ve drunk so much! Ugh what a rush, you should have these every weekend! They’re so fun. I love it! Great job!”

Boyd gave Stiles a thumbs up before he rushed away, damn Stiles could talk quickly, maybe the alcohol was making him more talkative.

Isaac stood in the middle of the room nervously, he had never been to one of Boyd’s parties before. He was still living with his Father when he had been invited to the other ones. Back then, there was no way he was going to risk getting caught by his Father coming back from a party. The type of punishment he would have received made the party unappealing, the boundaries were clear at home and there was not a chance he would have left the house for a party. Living at Derek’s was different though, Derek didn’t care if he went out and partied as long as he was responsible. The exact words from Derek’s mouth when Isaac had hesitantly asked him were, “Sure. Just be safe and call me if you need anything,” Isaac couldn’t have asked for a better answer. 

Isaac sipped the jungle juice from his solo cup slowly the drink tasting nothing like alcohol. Boyd had even made a special batch for the pack with double the amount of alcohol so their body wouldn't digest it as quickly. This was Isaac’s second cup and he was feeling tipsy, after this one he wasn’t going to drink anymore, he wanted to remember the night.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jackson asked startling Isaac out of his thoughts.

"Oh um yeah! Parties are pretty cool," Isaac told him feeling slightly apprehensive that Jackson was so close to him. The alcohol was coursing its way through his body and the warm fuzzy feeling was creating warm fuzzy feelings in his mind about Jackson, about he wanted Jackson to be there for him, how he wanted Jackson to be in him. 

Jackson took note of Isaac's blushed cheeks and slightly crooked stance, he definitely was drunk. "How are you feeling?"

"Hot," Isaac informed him his blush turning even darker. Now that he said it out loud he could definitely feel the heat radiating off of his body, he wanted to cool down. 

"Yeah you are," Jackson told him, grinning at the double meaning. "Let's go to the kitchen, I'll grab you a cool glass of water, how does that sound?"

"Good," replied Isaac confused that Jackson was taking an interest in his state of being. He really didn't need help, being hot wasn't the worst thing in the world to feel. It was better than cold or itchy, he always had loathed being itchy and it had only been since moving into Derek's that the state of itchiness hadn't been an issue, there was not a constant issue with clothing sticking to his legs like there used to be, nothing was making him itchy anymore and he liked that.

Jackson headed towards the kitchen and grabbed an ice cold cup of water. "Here you go Isaac," Jackson said turning around with the cup held out. Jackson huffed, Isaac wasn't even in the kitchen, he hadn't moved from his spot in the living room, Jackson could see him still standing there taking small sips of the alcoholic drink.

"Idiot," muttered Jackson before putting the cup down and heading back into the living room. "Come on Isaac," Jackson said with a roll of his eyes as he grabbed Isaac's hand and began to lead Isaac towards the kitchen. Isaac's tight grip on his hand and the sense that Isaac had become dependent on him created an immediate sense of calm in Jackson, something he rarely experienced. He regretfully let go of Isaac's hand as the found their way into the kitchen, the feeling of calmness now escaping Jackson's body. 

"Why don't you hand me that cup?" requested Jackson before switching it out with water. "Take a few sips of that and it will cool you down, I promise."

"Thanks," Isaac replied his eyes blinking slowly, he could feel his limbs become heavy and it was becoming easier to ignore the pulsing in his head and his bladder, both issues could wait for later.


End file.
